Serpentinas
by Fatima girl
Summary: Hermione y Zabini se ven obligados a casarse por una jugada del destino, Zabini ansia su libertad y le pide a Draco que lo ayude, ¿podrá Draco separarlos?.HG&DM,BZ&GW,HP&PP.
1. Prólogo

Capítulo 1

El Sr. Drovers esperaba pacientemente sentado en su pequeña aunque confortable oficina al hijo de su difunta cliente. La señora no era muy grande y gozaba de buena salud, el único problema era que ella era hipocondríaca y su hobbie era leer el diccionario mágico de enfermedades hasta presentar todos los síntomas, a estas alturas al Sr. Drovers le impresionaba que hubiese aguantado tanto. Lo bueno del caso es que estaba bastante lúcida al momento de redactar su testamento, pensó en absolutamente todas las trabas posibles para que su único hijo no pudiese zafarse por ninguna causa, ni siquiera apelando a su condición hipocondríaca.

Fue entonces cuando el Sr. Drovers vio venir al joven que estaba esperando, supuso que no tenía más de 24 años, moreno y con las mismas facciones y porte de su difunto padre excepto por sus ojos azules, oscuros y penetrantes como los de su madre.

"Buenas tardes Sr. Zabini. Haga el favor de tomar asiento"- dijo el Sr. Drovers estrechando la mano del moreno.

El Sr. Drovers acostumbrado a no perder ni el más mínimo segundo fue directo al grano.

"Es el único que aparece en el testamento de Georgina Zabini por lo que daremos inicio a la lectura del mismo."- la mirada de Zabini se mantenía atenta y serena, pero no se quedaría así por mucho tiempo, pensó el Sr. Drovers.

"Yo Georgina Malfoy en pleno ejercicio de mis facultades mentales…heredo todos mis bienes materiales…la residencia de Goleen Nuts 210, la casa de campo en Yorkshire…a mi único hijo Blaise Dorian ZabiniM; no podrá vender o deshacerse de alguna forma las propiedades antes mencionadas y se verá obligado a mantenerlas en buen estado.

Sin embargo no tendrá derecho a recibir la fortuna Zabini que asciende a… a menos que contraiga matrimonio con una bruja de padres muggles…Si el matrimonio se llegase a efectuar no podrán separarse o divorciarse a menos que: 1) ella fallezca 2) ella deshonre el apellido Zabini: cometiendo adulterio, faltando a las buenas costumbres y tradiciones familiares o abandone su hogar. Por supuesto si mi hijo interviene en alguna de las cláusulas anteriores el divorcio o separación no tendrá validez.

En caso de que se efectúe la separación o el divorcio por alguna de las causas antes mencionadas mi hijo tendrá derecho a volver a contraer matrimonio con quien mejor le convenga.

Si mi hijo no contrae matrimonio con las especificaciones anteriores, en 6 meses luego de haberse leído este testamento, la fortuna Zabini pasará a manos del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas."

Cuando el Sr. Dovers terminó de leer el testamento pudo ver que en los ojos de Blaise Zabini ya no se reflejaba esa calma que tenía hace unos momentos.

"Su madre también le dejó este sobre"

Blaise solo pudo sentirse aún más enojado con su madre cuando vio lo que decía la carta:

_Querido Blaise:_

_Se que talvez no te parezca lo que haya dicho en mi testamento, pero como siempre te he enseñado, lo primero es el honor y la imagen de nuestra familia y por tanto de nuestro apellido. Sabes que nosotros nunca fuimos partidarios de Quien tu sabes pero las circunstancias han llevado a pensar lo contrario, por eso consideré la medida más adecuada que contrajeras matrimonio con una sangre impura. Supe muy bien que no lo harías por voluntad propia por lo que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas._

_Espero que me comprendas y que recuerdes que ningún sacrificio es grande siempre y cuando se trate del honor de nuestra familia._

_Atte. Georgina Zabini_

"Es obvio que mi madre no se encontraba bien en esos momentos, ella era hipocondríaca, ¿cómo espera que me crea todo lo que dice ahí?"

"Su sanador de cabecera, el Dr. Legan estaba ahí y rectificó el estado de salud de su madre. Hubo otros testigos que corroboraron lo mismo. Si tiene dudas puedo darle nombre y direcciones."

"¿No hay forma de ignorar el testamento?"

"A menos de que quiera quedarse en la ruina me temo que no Sr. Zabini. Todo esta muy claro, este testamento esta sellado mágicamente por la varita de su madre y otros poderosos hechizos de su familia, sabe lo que eso significa, ¿verdad señor?"

"Que nunca podré violarlo sin que ese papel se de cuenta de que lo hice."

"Exacto."

"¿Ya acabamos?"

"Así es Sr. Zabini"

Sin despedirse y con el ceño aún fruncido el Sr. Drovers vio como Zabini salía furioso de su oficina sumido en sus pensamientos.

-

-

-

-

Nunca me había gustado verme reflejada al espejo, sin embargo esta vez me enorgullecí de lo que vi; mi cabello castaño ya no estaba enredado y esponjado como antes, ahora las largas ondas bien definidas caían sobre mi espalda perfectamente acomodadas, gracias a la ayuda de varias pociones muy efectivas. Mi maquillaje era muy ligero y mi ropa sencilla; una falda larga blanca de estilo gitano y una blusa de tirantes color azul cielo.

Salí de mi departamento muggle con una gran sonrisa y me dirigí hacia el centro de Londres, específicamente al Caldero Chorreante donde él me había citado.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Ron y yo no nos habíamos visto, desde que él entro al Colegio de Aurores y yo a la Escuela de Leyes Mágicas, estábamos tan ocupados que decidimos que lo mejor era dejar nuestra relación para cuando hubiésemos terminado nuestras respectivas carreras, así le dedicaríamos el tiempo necesario a nuestro noviazgo. Pero habían pasado dos años desde que los dos habíamos terminado, en total 5 años sin vernos, y por fin se había comunicado conmigo. No es que esperara que nuestro noviazgo continuara como si nada, sabía que tendríamos que empezar de nuevo pero este sin duda era el primer paso.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a la calle muggle que separaba al mundo mágico y pasando desapercibida entre al Caldero Chorreante y vi a mi pelirrojo amigo sentado en una mesa del centro y me dirigí hasta él, apartando a la multitud como pude. Él aún no me había visto por lo que pude observarlo detalladamente, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi solo estaba más alto, su cabello largo estaba amarrado en una colita y su rostro ya no era el de un niño pero cuando se giró para verme vi que sus ojos azules decían todo lo contrario.

"¡Hermione me alegro tanto de verte! Te ves muy bonita"- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente – "Qué lástima que Harry no haya podido venir pero esta tan ocupado con su nuevo cargo de jefe de aurores, ¿ya sabías que lo nombraron hace un mes, no?"

"Si lo sé". – le dije sentándome en la silla frente a él.- "Por fortuna he visto a Harry mucho más que a ti Ronald Weasley".

"Lo siento Herm, en verdad traté de darme tiempo para verlo pero no ha sido fácil, esto de ser auror es más complicado de lo que parece. A Harry se le da naturalmente pero a otros como yo no tanto y tenemos que hacer el doble de esfuerzo."

"Ya. No te preocupes, estas perdonado, pero dime ¿por qué no te comunicaste conmigo cuando terminaste tu carrera de auror? ¿Tan ocupado estabas también en tu trabajo?"

"Este…si, y a demás conocía a alguien. Éramos compañeros en el Colegio de Aurores pero no nos conocíamos también como cuando nos tocó trabajar en el ministerio juntos. Su nombre es Samantha Kent, es americana y estudió en la Escuela de las Brujas de Salem y se mudó a Inglaterra al iniciar su carrera de aurora."- al escuchar sus tímidas palabras supe muy bien lo que en realidad significaban: "No te hablé porque conocí a otra, estaba muy ocupada con ella y temía que te enojaras". Muy típico de Ron, ¿que creía? ¡¿Que lo esperaría para siempre y que no saldría con nadie más porque solo estaría pensando en él! Bueno así había sido pero no se lo haría saber iba a salvar la dignidad que me quedaba de la mejor manera y sobretodo le demostraría que no me afectaba en lo más mínimo a pesar de que en realidad estaba llena de ira y desilusión.

"¡Felicidades Ron! Me alegra mucho oír que te ha ido tan bien."

"En serio ¿no estas enojada por no habértelo dicho antes?"

"¿Enojada? Ja, ja, ja, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Hace mucho que dejamos de vernos y además yo también tengo algo que decirte, también he estado saliendo con alguien"

"¡Esto es genial Herm! ¡Los dos hemos continuado nuestras vidas! De verdad que me has quitado un peso de encima. Y ¿vas muy en serio con él? Te pregunto porque yo y Sam ya nos comprometimos por eso te cite aquí porque quería invitarte personalmente a nuestra cena de compromiso, será el próximo viernes a las 7:00 pm en la Madriguera"- ya a estas alturas mi boca estaba abierta de la impresión, esto si no me lo esperaba, ahora sentía como una espina se clavaba en mi corazón y cómo dolía, pero a pesar de esto no me iba a dejar destrozar, por lo menos no frente a él.

"Ah ¡que casualidad! Mi novio acaba de pedirme lo mismo y estaba por responderle esta noche, obviamente voy a aceptar su proposición."- sabía que me arrepentiría de mis palabras pero en ese momento lo que quería era demostrarle a Ron que no me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que él hiciera con su vida, aunque por dentro yo estuviese llena de dolor y de ira.

"¡Eso si que es una noticia! Vamos a brindar por eso, pero ¿cuándo ibas a decírnoslo? ¿Conozco al afortunado? Tienes que llevarlo a la cena del viernes"

"Iba a darles la noticia cuando ya estuviese confirmado y estuviésemos todos juntos. Espero poder llevarlo el viernes, es un hombre muy ocupado."

Por fortuna Ron no me preguntó nada más acerca de mi novio, al contrario él estuvo hablando todo el tiempo de la linda y buena Sammy, ni siquiera sé como soporte el resto de la velada y Ron no se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía ya sea porque actué muy bien o porque Ron no me prestaba mucha atención. Afortunadamente me pude ir temprano con el pretexto de que iba a ver a mi "novio".

"Nos veremos el próximo viernes a las 7, no faltes" – así nos despedimos yéndonos por lados contrarios.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo iba pensando en lo que había hecho y en los problemas en que me había metido, ¿cómo demonios le iba a hacer para conseguir un novio en una semana? O mejor dicho a mi "prometido". Podía inventar cualquier excusa para que el no fuese a la cena pero al final se darían cuenta de que todo había sido mentira y que estaba despechada, porque lo cierto era que no iba a encontrar a nadie que se quisiera casar conmigo y que probablemente me quedaría soltera un buen rato y entonces Ron se burlaría de mi al lado de su querida Sammy o aún peor: me tendría lástima. ¿Por qué tuve que abrir la bocota? ¡Ah, si por mi dignidad ofendida y mi maldito orgullo! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-

-

-

-

Acabada de salir del trabajo, me acababan de nombrar asistente del embajador de Gran Bretaña en Alemania y aún así no estaba feliz. Habían pasado tan solo tres días desde la lectura del testamento de mi madre y por supuesto aún no me hacía a la idea de que tenía que casarme, ni siquiera tenía prospectos sangre pura mucho menos sangre impura. Y no es que careciera de mujeres, al contrario, pero no es lo mismo pasar unos cuantos días con una que el resto de tu vida, el solo pensarlo me aterrorizaba.

Caminé sin rumbo un buen rato pensando en lo que podía hacer. No había otra, si no quería quedarme en la ruina tendría que casarme. Hubiese sido mejor si mi madre no me hubiese heredado nada, de todas maneras hubiera vivido cómodamente gracias a mi cuantioso sueldo aunque no fuese rico, pero al heredarme sus propiedades y obligarme a mantenerlas me obligaba a gastarme todo mi sueldo en ellas dejándome sin nada, forzosamente necesitaba la fortuna Zabini para invertirla y seguir manteniendo las propiedades. No eran muchas propiedades por lo menos no tantas como la de los Malfoy pero definitivamente por más que pensaba cómo mantenerlas sin acabarme mi sueldo no se me ocurría ninguna solución. Por otro lado pensaba en con quien me podría casar, ¿qué mujer querría casarse sin llevar propiamente una vida de casados? ¿Me dejaría salir a divertirme de vez en cuando? ¿Sería posible que llegara un momento en que ella por su propio pie me abandonara o me engañara con otro? Yo no podría insinuarle nada porque entonces no tendría validez el divorcio, ella tendría que hacerlo por si sola. Pero ¿y si no me quiere dejar, después de todo yo la mantendría, no tendría que preocuparse por nada, gozaría de buena reputación y de un esposo guapo, ¿qué más podría pedir? ¿Por qué iba a abandonarme o a engañarme? No definitivamente no sería nada fácil encontrar a una mujer para casarme.

Sin saber cómo, llegué a un parque muggle, ya era de noche pero no me importó, decidí recorrer el parque mientras seguía pensando, en un mes tendría que irme a Alemania, en un mes ya debía de tener una prometida, ¿qué hacer? De pronto escuché unos sollozos, provenían de una banca al lado de unos arbustos, me giré a ver quien lloraba solo por curiosidad, y vi a una chica de cabello ondulado castaño que me resultó vagamente familiar, lloraba silenciosamente y tenía las manos tapando su cara. Iba a continuar mi camino cuando la chica descubrió su rostro y reconocí a la chica como Hermione Granger.

"¿Granger?" – le pregunté acercándome. Ya la había visto unas cuantas veces en el ministerio, por lo que sabía trabajaba en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional al igual que yo pero ella estaba en la oficina internacional de ley mágica y yo en la de confederación internacional de magos, nos habíamos topado unas cuantas veces solo por asuntos de trabajo y gracias a eso ahora nos llevábamos civilizadamente.

"¿Zabini?"- me respondió limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, yo, como todo un caballero le ofrecía un pañuelo.- "Gracias".

Sin saber porque me senté al lado de ella, me sentí bien al ver que por lo menos otra persona era tan infeliz como yo.

"Una noche triste, ¿no?"

"No creo que para ti sea tan triste como para mi."

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?"

"No te veo llorando"

"El llorar nubla mi mente y ahora más que nunca necesito pensar en una solución clara."

"Tienes razón."- un silencio incómodo se hizo entre nosotros hasta que ella me devolvió el pañuelo.

"¿Por qué llorabas?"

"No creo que te interese además no creo que seas la persona más indicada para hablar de lo que me pasa."

"Como quieras"- estaba a punto de irme cuando escuché su voz.

"Esta bien, te lo contaré solo porque necesito desahogarme"- escuché su historia atentamente, no había nada de interesante ni nada que no supiera, ya sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Weasley y que este seguía siendo tan idiota como siempre, pero hubo algo que captó toda mi atención: su falso prometido. De pronto una idea llegó a mi mente tan veloz como un rayo: ¿acaso había encontrado a la esposa perfecta?

"Sabes creo que esta noche estamos de suerte."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque yo tengo la solución a tus problemas y tu tienes la solución a los míos"- le conté lo del testamento de mi madre y como me había obligado a casarme con una sangre impura.

"¿Esperas que yo me casé contigo?"- me preguntó incrédula luego de escuchar mi historia.

"¿Por qué no? Tú necesitas un esposo sino quieres quedar en ridículo, yo necesito una esposa sino quiero quedarme en la ruina"- respondí tranquilamente.

"Si todo eso esta muy bien sino fuera por el hecho de que tendremos que vivir juntos por el resto de nuestros días o ¿podemos divorciarnos?"

"En realidad no, solo podemos separarnos a menos que mueras" – decidí no contarle la otra forma, después de todo si le decía podía contar como que yo le estaba insinuando cómo divorciarse de mi y entonces no sería válido, ya tendría yo que darle ciertas libertades para que ella solita aprovechara la oportunidad después de todo no sería tan difícil; ella no me amaba ni siquiera le gustaba y para mejorarlo todo estaba enamorada de otro hombre eso aumentaba las posibilidades de adulterio.

"¡Entonces como esperas que me case contigo! ¡Apenas y nos conocemos! Es más la conversación más larga que hemos tenido es esta, ni siquiera tenemos los mismos gustos y definitivamente no creo que vaya a funcionar."

"¡Precisamente por eso nuestro matrimonio va a ser todo un éxito! No hay sentimientos que compliquen la relación, de hecho ni siquiera hay una relación verdadera, es como un trato de trabajo, una negociación, solo tienes que firma un papel y vivir en el mismo techo conmigo, ni siquiera tienes que hablarme si no quieres, ni siquiera tienes que serme fiel. Podemos fingir una relación frente a los demás y eso es todo. Tu vida será tan normal como la mía"

"¿Por qué yo y no otra?"

"Porque tú y yo somos tan indiferentes que es imposible que las cosas se compliquen con sentimientos más allá del cariño fraternal"- ella no era nada fea pero simplemente no era mi tipo, yo las prefiero mas liberales y aventureras y mucho menos racionales.

"No estoy segura que esto vaya a ser tan fácil como dices. Tengo que pensarlo"

"Esta bien, tienes un mes para darme tu respuesta. Esta es mi tarjeta, búscame cuando hayas tomado una decisión"- luego nos despedimos y cada quien se fue sumido en sus pensamientos.

Yo rezaba porque ella aceptara, ella era mi única solución.

-

-

-

-

Ya había empacado todas mis cosas para irme a Alemania, solo me había llevado lo indispensable después de todo solo sería por un par de años. Aún tenía la tarea de buscar una esposa ya que Granger no me había llamado en todo un mes y no esperaba que lo hiciera ahora.

Decidí tomarme una siesta antes de marcharme y justo cuando estaba por dormirme una lechuza marrón se poso cobre mi estómago dejando una carta y marchándose.

_Zabini,_

_Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para enviarte mi respuesta: Acepto. Nos casaremos dentro de 5 meses, ¿te parece? Prefiero que tú te encargues de los preparativos._

_Atte. Hermione Granger._

_PD. Hay algunas condiciones que necesito que cheques cuando nos veamos._

No pude evitar sonreír, por lo visto no tenía tan mala suerte como creía. En seguida pensé que Granger era demasiado orgullosa, ¿pero que importaba? Al final su orgullo y dignada ofendida me habían beneficiado, o si, todo se lo debía al bobo de Weasley. Quien lo iba a decir…


	2. ¡Ayuda!

Capítulo 2.

"No me digas que te han mandado a otra misión"- los ojos miel de la bella pelirroja lo miraban suplicantes, desafortunadamente él no podía hacer nada esta vez para devolverles la alegría.

"Me temo que sí Ginny, he tratado de que me den las misiones en Londres para estar cerca de ti pero esta es muy importante y no siempre puedo evadirlas."

"¿Y a dónde te mandan esta vez?"- me preguntó con tono resignado.

"No muy lejos, voy a estar en Edimburgo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"No lo sé pero trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible"

"¿Estarás aquí para el aniversario de la derrota de Voldemort que organizó el ministerio?"

"Si, me temo que seré la atracción principal"- dije con pesimismo.

"Te quiero mucho Harry"

"Y yo a ti Ginny"

"¿Me prometes que no dejarás que regresarás sano y salvo?"

"Te lo prometo"- últimamente Ginny siempre tenía mucho miedo cuando salía a las misiones, y no se lo reprochaba, aunque casi siempre salía ileso muchos compañeros míos no tenían la misma suerte y debido a mi puesto mis misiones siempre implicaban mucho riesgo. Sin embargo esta misión sería especial, solo iría yo solo.

"¿Sabes que Hermione regresó de Alemania?"

"Si me envió una lechuza pero creo que no la veremos hasta el aniversario. Espero que este bien"- el enterarme de que Hermione había mantenido una relación en secreto con Zabini, nuestro enemigo indirecto como le llama Ron, había sido muy sorprendente y duro de aceptar y aunque ella nos aseguraba en cada una de sus cartas que era muy feliz con Zabini a mi siempre me quedaban mis dudas, algo no encajaba en ese matrimonio.

"Yo creo que esta bien Harry, eres demasiado paranoico, Hermione sabe cuidarse sola ella no harían nada sin haberlo pensado dos veces, lo menos que tú y Ron deben de hacer es apoyarla como ella siempre lo ha hecho, son sus mejores amigos."

"Si, puede que tengas razón Ginny. Al menos yo lo tomé mejor que Ron¿no lo crees?"- recordaba como Ron se había puesto furioso con Hermione cuando nos lo contó, los dos discutieron como nunca y desde entonces la amistad entre ellos no había sido la misma, talvez ahora que ella regresaba todo volviera a ser como antes, dejando las discusiones en el olvido".

"Ni que lo digas, mi hermano es un zopenco".- y después de esto los dos nos reímos.

Si que iba a extrañar a Ginny cuando estuviese en Edimburgo, pero ya estaba decidido que cuando regresara le pediría matrimonio, ya eran demasiados años siendo solo novios, ahora si estaba seguro de querer dar ese paso que mis amigos ya habían dado.

-

-

-

-

"Buenos días Sr. Malfoy. Los papeles del caso Gardenier ya están sobre su escritorio llegaron a primera hora señor, tal y como usted los pidió"- La Sra. Darcy había sido mi secretaria por mucho tiempo, era una señora anciana pero de carácter noble y bondadoso aunque eso no le quitaba lo perfeccionista, lo que la hacía una secretaria ejemplar.

"Esta bien Sra. Darcy"- respondí entrando a mi amplia oficina de un lujoso edificio londinense donde tenía una preciosa vista y como era costumbre cada mañana al llegar observaba la ruidosa vista que se me presentaba de la ciudad de Londres, lo que más disfrutaba de esta era tener a Londres a mis pies.

Hacia apenas dos años que había abierto mi propio bufete mágico de abogados, junto con dos compañeros de la escuela de leyes que se podría decir que eran mis colegas aunque no mis amigos completamente, por lo menos no David Flampton, arrogante y descarado, igual que yo, talvez ese era el problema de que no nos lleváramos muy bien: no podía haber dos como yo. Y George Hampton, el único casado de los dos y a pesar de que siempre nos burláramos de él por esta cuestión la verdad es que su matrimonio era de lo más cómico gracias a que su esposa, Mary, era una sanadora con un gran sentido del humor y un carácter bastante voluble pero siempre agradable. No fue que nos asociamos y creamos el bufete sino hasta dos años después de haber salido de la escuela de leyes, ahora nuestro bufete era uno de los más destacados, eficientes y poderosos de Gran Bretaña, por lo que poco a poco fuimos anexando a otros abogados, claro siempre con un perfil muy estricto. Si, había tenido mucho éxito a pesar de las últimas maldiciones de mi padre al morir en Askaban, sin su sombra persiguiéndome todo el tiempo había logrado todo lo que me había propuesto y aunque al final me había heredado toda su fortuna lo cierto era que nunca la había ocupado, dejaba que mi madre se ocupara de ella como mejor le conviniera, aunque siempre me consultaba.

"Sr. Malfoy, ha llegado un señor que insiste en verlo pero no tiene cita"

"Ya sabe que no recibo a nadie sino tiene cita"

"Dice que no se arrepentirá de recibirlo, viene desde Alemania."

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Es el Sr. Blaise Zabini" – al escuchar ese nombre no pude evitar sonreír sarcásticamente, tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a Zabini, desde que salimos de Hogwarts y él se fue a estudiar a Irlanda Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales no tenía noticias de él.

"Hágalo pasar"- vi como mi amigo de la infancia, había cambiado mucho, era más alto, se notaba que iba al gimnasio mágico pero aún se notaba lo cínico y despreocupado que siempre había sido.

"Vaya, vaya¡todo una gran abogado del ejemplar y respetado "Bufete M&FH"! Impresionante Draco, no me sorprende que tus colegas te hayan dejado a ti el honor de la primera letra"- dijo riéndose y sentándose.

"En cambio a mi si me sorprende tu visita Zabini¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Bueno acabo de volver de Alemania y me nació el sentimiento de visitar a los viejos amigos, no me fue difícil encontrar a el respetable Sr. Malfoy, pensé que seguías en Francia con tu madre."

"Si, terminando mi carrera me fui para allá, no se encontraba muy bien de salud y con lo de la muerte de mi padre no me quedó más remedio que ir a verla, estuve trabajando un tiempo allá en el ministerio de Francia, pero cuando mi madre estuvo bien decidí regresar a Londres y así fue como inicié mi propio negocio."

"Si ya me imaginaba que lo harías, nunca supiste seguir muy bien las ordenes de otros"

"Me conoces bien. ¿Y qué ha sido de ti? Cuando regresé lo único que supe es que te habías ido a Alemania por cuestiones de trabajo."

"Así es, cuando terminé la carrera conseguí un empleo en el ministerio en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, y fue ascendiendo hasta que me nombraron asistente del embajador de Gran Bretaña en Alemania hace dos años y ahora he vuelto, esta vez trabajaré en la embajada de Alemania aquí en Londres."

"Vaya pues veo que no he sido el único que ha logrado sus metas, pero contéstame algo, he escuchado rumores de que te casaste en Alemania¿quién es la afortunada o debo decir quién fue la admirable cazadora de mujeriegos empedernidos? Supongo que es alemana."

"No, es inglesa, en realidad la conoces, fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts"

"¿Ah si¿Quién es¿Millcent Bulstrode?" – dije riendo.

"No. ¡Ni loco! No me lo creerás cuando te lo diga pero es…Hermione Granger"

"¿QUÉÉÉÉ?" – el tonto de Zabini estaba muerto de la risa de la impresión que me había causado, Millcent Bulstrode hubiera sido mucho más creíble – "¿Cómo sucedió eso?

"Es una larga historia. De hecho la otra razón por la que vine es porque necesito tú ayuda"- me dijo muy serio. Enseguida me empezó a contar toda su historia; lo del testamento de su madre, Granger llorando, la proposición, la respuesta de Granger y su vida en Alemania.

"Vivir con Granger es como vivir con mi hermana"

"Zabini, tú no tienes hermanas"

"Por eso mismo, ahora sé lo que es tener una. Me tiene prohibido entrar a su habitación, cuando comemos juntos solo hablamos de lo que hicimos y después solo escucho nuestro masticar, cuando vamos de compras en realidad solo entramos y salimos juntos de las tiendas porque siempre nos vamos por nuestro lado. Si nos peleamos es solo porque olvidé las llaves del departamento o una cosa así pero nunca son peleas reales ni importantes. Nunca me reclama si llego tarde, me deja salir con mis amigos de parranda, no me pide dinero, no critica lo que compro, etc, etc."

"Zabini déjame decirte que muchos hombre envidiarían tu vida de casado, incluso Hapmton"

"¿Quién es Hampton?"

"Esa es otra historia, luego te contaré, mi pregunta es ¿cuál es tu problema? Tienes suerte de que Granger no sea tan fastidiosa como antes."

"Mi problema es que no puedo salir con ninguna chica, no puedo coquetearle a todas las mujeres guapas que veo, no puedo salir de conquista por las noches y sobre todo no he tenido sexo en dos años ¿sabes lo que es eso!"

"Ahora ya veo el problema, pero ¿por qué tienes que serlo, según me has contado el testamento de tu madre no menciona nada de eso."

"Porque ella me obligó a firmar un papel con algunas condiciones antes de casarnos. Mira aquí traigo una copia del contrato matrimonial, una copia del testamento y una copia de sus condiciones"

Lo primero que vi fue el papel con las condiciones de Granger:

_Yo HermioneJane Granger acepto casarme con Blaise Dorian Zabini si acepta cumplir con las siguientes condiciones durante el tiempo que estemos casados:_

_Gozaré de todas las libertades que por derecho me corresponden como persona._

_No me impondrá ninguna orden por el hecho de ser su esposa._

_No estaré obligada a tener un trato más íntimo (relaciones sexuales) con él por el hecho de ser su esposa._

_No tendrá derecho a insultarme ni a ofenderme por ningún concepto._

_Tendrá la obligación de serme fiel, respetarme y darme el lugar que me corresponde por ser su esposa._

_Al ser violados cualquiera de los 5 puntos anteriores nuestro matrimonio se cancelará automáticamente._

"¿Cómo diablos firmaste este contrato¡Es totalmente injusto para ti!"

"Estaba desesperado y no tenía otra solución además no creí que nuestro matrimonio duraría tanto, pensé que ella me dejaría, pero no la ha hecho"

"¿Como quieres que te deje? No hay razón para hacerlo, no la maltratas, no la ofendes, la tratas con respeto como lo dice el contrato, porque si no lo hubieses hecho así tu matrimonio ya estaría cancelado y tú estarías en la ruina. Todo tu plan iba bien hasta que firmaste las condiciones de Granger"

"Lo sé. No puedo ignorarlas porque ella me dijo que ese papel que me hizo firmar tiene un hechizo, si yo violo alguna de sus condiciones mi hermosa piel se llena de granos y entonces ella sabe que estoy mintiendo y solicita la cancelación"

"Si lo sé, he visto documentos como estos, ella no te ha mentido. Es una buena abogada"

"¿Cómo sabes que es abogada?"

"La vi algunas veces en la Escuela de Leyes, claro siempre que la montaña de libros no fuera tan alta para ocultarla. ¿Le has dado la suficiente libertad para que ella te engañe?"

"Si. He tratado indirectamente de que lo haga. Le he presentado a los tipos más atractivos y cínicos que conozco, ya sabes que les guste tener aventuras con mujeres casadas. Pero ella nunca les ha seguido el juego"

"Es porque no son su tipo Zabini, tú eres igual que esos tipos que le presentas y no se siente atraída por ti."

"¿Podrás ayudarme?"- nunca había visto a mi amigo tan desesperado, y como no si Zabini, el mujeriego llevaba absteniéndose por dos años, me sorprendía que hubiese aguantado tanto.

"¿Quieres divorciarte de Granger?"

"Así es"

"Tienes un montón de papeles en tu contra"

"Aha."

"Y ¿vienes aquí esperando que yo te solucione todo?"

"No por nada eres el mejor abogado."

"Ahórrate tus cumplidos Zabini"- me paré de mi silla y le di la espalda viendo a Londres bajo mis pies desde mi oficina. Este caso era difícil, sin embargo no tanto para que Draco Malfoy no pudiese resolverlo.

"No creo que se muera pronto, ella no te dejará y tampoco deshonrará las costumbres y tradiciones de tu familia, Granger es demasiado respetuosa. Pero sigue siendo mujer y como mujer tiene las mimas debilidades de su género, así que supongo que solo tienes que seguir esperando."

"¿Eso quiere decir que no hay nada que hacer?"

"Exacto, no hay nada que hacer mas que esperar, esto no es cosa de leyes sino de mujeres y tiempo. Velo por el lado bueno, talvez no tengas que esperar mucho, talvez no te engaño porque en Alemania no conocía a nadie pero aquí en Londres tendrá sus conocidos con suerte y te libras de ella más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Ten paciencia."

"Me asombra que me digas eso, sabes que nunca he sido muy paciente."

"Pues tendrás que aprender a serlo. Por cierto ¿irás al aniversario del ministerio?"

"Si ¿por qué?"

"Solo preguntaba, también he sido invitado."

"Entonces supongo que nos veremos pronto. Gracias de todas maneras, por lo menos me he desahogado con alguien."

"Nos vemos Zabini"

Blaise se marchó muy triste por lo visto era su última esperanza, lo que él no sabía es que si lo iba a ayudar solo que no podía decírselo porque sino de nada valdría todo mi plan, pues de acuerdo a las palabras de su madre "si mi hijo interviene en alguna de las cláusulas anteriores el divorcio o separación no se podrá efectuar", por lo tanto el no podía saber nada así no habría pretexto de invalidez del divorcio que yo lograría. Zabini no se había equivocado en venir a verme…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Una vez más en Londres, pero que diferente es todo ahora, no solo estoy casada sino que también voy a vivir en una bella residencia victoriana en una colonia exclusiva de magos llamada Magic Village, además de que ahora he conseguido un puesto en donde siempre quise trabajar: en el departamento de seguridad mágica, específicamente en el Wizengamot, como miembro de investigación criminal. Me había costado mucho conseguirlo y si ahora me lo habían dado había sido por mi trabajo en una agencia de investigación criminal mágica en Alemania reconocida, debo de admitir que conseguí este trabajo en Alemania gracias a los las influencias de Zabini. Si después de todo no nos llevábamos tan mal, nuestro matrimonio no era feliz pero tampoco desgraciado se podía decir que era de lo más normal, demasiado normal según su opinión, algunos dirían que nuestro matrimonio es de lo más monótono y aburrido¿pero qué se podía esperar de dos personas como nosotros? Zabini no estaba nada mal, sin embargo nunca lo he podido ver con pasión, a veces siento que es como el hermano que nunca tuve y creo que el piensa lo mismo respecto a mi, lo cual no estaría mal sino tuviéramos que pasar toda una vida juntos. Él me ha sido fiel, gracias al contrato, en realidad no me hubiese importado mucho que estuviese con otras lo que me importaba era que la gente se enterara y que entonces yo quedara como la esposa cornuda y todos me miraran con lástima, un sentimiento que no puedo evitar aborrecer sobre todo si soy yo la que lo inspira. Él nunca me dijo que yo tenía que serlo pero nunca he estado tentada a engañarlo, además no creo que sea muy justo de mi parte, tampoco he pensado en abandonarlo por la misma razón, después de todo estamos juntos en esto y juntos nos hundiremos o más bien juntos nos moriremos. A estas alturas no me apetece encontrar al amor de mi vida como antes creía, ahora solo pienso en vivir la vida lo mejor que pueda, muchos pensarían que soy un tanto pesimista ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Lo cierto es que estoy atrapada en una cómoda jaula, lo peor es que la jaula no tiene barrotes y que si yo quisiera podría salir pero lo malo es que me da miedo salir, no me atrevo a salir, quizá temo que me vuelvan a herir.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido mi fanfic?

Me gustaría saber su opinión para ver si continuo o no la historia, aprecio todo tipo de comentarios...


	3. Observando al objetivo

Aqui esta el siguiente cap, todavía no se ve mucho Draco- Hermione pero tengan paciencia...el plan de Draco se verá poco a poco¡espero que lo disfruten! y ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Capítulo 3

El primer paso de mi plan era observar a Granger, cómo se comportaba, cuál era su estilo, su personalidad…aunque no creía que hubiese cambiado mucho en estos años, siempre había sido una sabelotodo insoportable aún en la Escuela de Leyes, nunca me hubiera enterado de que ella también estaba ahí sino hubiera visto una bola de pelos cargando montañas de libros, obviamente nos movíamos en diferentes círculos y por eso nunca nos topábamos tanto como en Hogwarts.

En fin, la primera jugada era captar al hombre ideal para Granger, su tipo de hombre y que mejor que en una reunión social llena de ellos. Por eso había decidido asistir a el Aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort que organizó el ministerio, como pretexto de ser uno de los representantes de el "Bufete M&FH", el ministerio nos había invitado porque frecuentemente nosotros éramos contratados por algunos acusados del Wizengamont y casi siempre ganábamos, más siempre que casi.

Zabini me había asegurado que iría, por lo tanto su esposa también asistiría. Así es como yo me encontraba junto con George y Mary mientras bebíamos margaritas y platicábamos animadamente, mientras esperaba a que el matrimonio Zabini apareciera.

"Y dime Draco¿cuándo piensas dejar de ser un soltero empedernido? Aquí hay muchas mujeres guapas que no te quitan el ojo de encima."

"Cuando te hayas divorciado de George y estés disponible Mary"- dije en tono de broma, mi relación con George y Mary era tan cercana que siempre podía hacer este tipo de bromas sin comprometerme.

"Nunca dejaría a Mary ni aunque me dieras toda tu fortuna Draco"

"Eso nunca lo sabremos George porque nunca te la daría"- mis palabras hicieron que los dos rieran.

"Tú y tú amargo sentido del humor son únicos."- dijo Mary- "¿Y dónde esta David?"

"Parece que tenía un compromiso, amor"- respondió George

"¿Otro lío de faldas?"

"Así es amor".- siempre me asombraba de lo bien que se conocían a pesar de ser tan diferentes, uno de los pocos misterios que aún no llegaba a descubrir.

Ahora había llegado la parte donde yo hacía mal tercio, por fortuna no tuve que soportar los arrumacos por mucho tiempo puesto que llegó el momento de dar marcha a mi plan. Zabini se acercaba hacia mi, aunque sin su esposa.

"Que tal Draco, me alegra ver a una cara familiar por aquí, empezaba a asustarme, ya sabes no quiero pasar toda la noche en la mesa de Potter y Weasley"

"¿Lo dices por tu esposa?"

"Si ahora mismo se quedó hablando con ellos, está por allá, es esa chica de rojo, a la que están tomando fotos con Weasley y Potter"- Zabini me señaló con la mirada hacia una multitud donde pude distinguir que el trío de oro era la atracción principal, y OH por Dios¿esa era Hermione Granger? Bueno definitivamente había cambiado mucho, demasiado, incluso podía pasar por una mujer ¿atractiva?; su cabello castaño lucía un peinado- despeinado muy ¿sexy? Su vestido enseñaba justo lo necesario, era largo pero aún así un experto (como yo) podía notar que tenía muy buenas piernas y sus curvas…además de que el rojo era su color… aún así eso no le quitaba lo Granger.

"Draco sigues aquí"- me dijo burlón Zabini, creó que notó la mirada que le había echado a su esposa- "Guapa¿no?"

"No lo suficiente"- dije desdeñosamente tratando de disimular.- "Se ve que sigue siendo la misma sabelotodo de siempre".

A nuestra plática se anexaron Mary y George, Zabini estaba de lo más animado platicando con ellos mientras tanto yo observaba a su esposa que seguía hablando con Potter, Weasley y su pequeña hermana. Ninguno de los dos había cambiado mucho solo estaban más altos y no tan enclenques, la pequeña Weasley no estaba mal pero era demasiado baja para mi gusto. Observé que los cuatro hablaban animadamente hasta que llegó una chica de vestido lila, rubia, de cabello corto, ojos miel y de aspecto infantil. Weasley la recibió con un cursi beso que francamente me revolvió el estómago y Potter y la chica Weasley la saludaban amigablemente, pero Granger ¿la saludó con amargura? Si estoy seguro que en su mirada se reflejaba algo de ira, lo sé porque muchas veces he visto ese sentimiento reflejado en mis ojos.

"¿Estas de acuerdo Draco?"- la voz de Mary interrumpió mis observaciones.

"Claro Mary, lo que digas".

"Entonces vamos a la mesa¿nos acompañarás verdad Blaise?"

"Por supuesto, iré a decirle a mi esposa"- enseguida Blaise fue en busca de Granger mientras George, Mary y yo nos sentábamos en una mesa muy cerca de la pista de baile, Mary y George eran adictos al baile, probablemente lo único que tenían en común, desafortunadamente yo no compartía su afición.

"Sería genial que Blaise trajera a su esposa normalmente siempre estoy rodeada de hombres y no es que no me agrade pero empiezo a añorar a una compañía femenina"

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que escoger la mesa al lado de la pista Mary?"- le pregunté algo enfadado.

"Porque a George y a mi nos queda más cerca para cuando nos paremos a bailar y porque sé que tu lo odias"- dijo sarcásticamente.

"Y te encanta hacerme enfadar."

"Exacto"- respondieron George y Mary al unísono riéndose mientras yo solo fruncía el entrecejo.

"Caballeros les presento a mi esposa Hermione. Ellos son George Hampton y su esposa Mary y Draco Malfoy"- Granger saludó muy amablemente a George y a Mary pero a mi solo me dirigió una fría y distante mirada como saludo.-"Nos sentaremos un rato con ellos cariño"- al parecer las palabras de Blaise no le hicieron mucha gracia a Granger, aún así ella no dijo nada y se sentó al lado de Mary y Zabini se sentó al lado de ella y mío.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de casados Hermione?"- preguntó Mary ansiosa por iniciar una conversación con su compañera.

"Dos años"

"Nosotros tenemos tres años, no mucho pero a mi me parece ya una eternidad"- George y Mary rieron, Granger solo sonrió forzadamente, para ella también debía de ser una eternidad.

"Y ¿cómo se conocieron?"- pregtuntó George.

"Pues nos conocimos en Hogwarts pero empezamos una relación cuando trabajábamos los dos en el ministerio en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional" – respondió Zabini con tranquilidad, se notaba que ya estaba acostumbrado a contestar preguntas como esa.-"Y ustedes ¿cómo se conocieron?"- a continuación Mary empezó a contarles la historia de cómo había atropellado a George con su escoba camino a Hogsmade, una historia poco romántica pero muy graciosa en mi opinión. Al final de la historia Granger se veía más animada, o por lo menos ya no se encontraba tan incomoda como en un principio.

"Esa es de las mejores historias que me han contado y vaya que me han contado muchas, pero no hay ninguna tan graciosa como esa"- les dije.

"¿Ah no? Creía que la de pascua con mi suegra era tu favorita".-respondió George.

"Ah si, esa también es muy buena."

"Ustedes deben de llevarse muy bien, se ve que se conocen mucho".- dijo Zabini.

"En realidad no, solo que a George le gusta desahogar las penas de su matrimonio conmigo"- respondí- "Olvida que soy abogado no psicólogo"

"Es cierto"- dijo George cuando todos acabaron de reír- "Draco siempre ha sido muy reservado, aunque Mary ya le ha sacado alguno que otro secretito"

"En realidad son más bien detalles de sus conquistas, desafortunadamente la amistad con sus "novias" nunca dura más de una semana, y eso ya es mucho".- dijo Mary-"Oh pero no pienses mal de él Hemione, Draco es todo un caballero solo que odia los compromisos, nunca ha tratado mal a una chica"- Hermione asintió pero a juzgar por su mirada no creyó mucho en sus palabras.

"Lo conozco tan bien que nada de lo que me dijeran haría cambiar mi opinión sobre él"- dijo Hermione viéndome acusadoramente, vaya, vaya, al parecer aún me guardaba rencor.

"No lo creo, ni siquiera mi propia madre me conoce¿por qué crees que tú gozarás de ese privilegio?"- le contesté fríamente.

"Se dice que nadie conoce a alguien tan bien como su propio enemigo"

"Entonces yo te conozco mejor que nadie."

"Y viceversa"

"Este… ¿ya se conocían?"- preguntó Mary.

"Por desgracia si"- contestó ella, pero antes de que Mary preguntase algo más el discurso de bienvenida dio comienzo. Lo daría el ministro de Magia, Richard Watson, un antiguo miembro del Wizengamot que siempre se había destacado por su imparcialidad y justicia.

Después del discurso de Watson seguido por el breve y cursi discurso de Potter la cena fue servida, durante esta tuve la impresión de que a Granger le urgía que terminara para poder irse con sus amigos.

Finalmente el baile dio comienzo y George y Mary fueron los primeros en ponerse de pie, seguidos por Potter y la hermana de Weasley, y este y la chica de lila, su esposa, según me confirmó Zabini.

Zabini no invitó a Granger a bailar ya sea porque no quería dejarme solo en la mesa o porque no quería bailar con ella. Esto fue muy bien recibido por varios hombres que ya la habían visto y estaban ansiosos por invitarla a bailar sin embargo ella los rechazó a todos: guapos, feos, altos, bajos, inteligentes, cabezas hueca, importantes, sencillos, absolutamente a todos. Curioso porque no dejaba de ver la pista de baile ansiosamente, como si quisiera bailar, o ¿como si quisiera bailar específicamente con alguien de la pista? Observé con más cautela hacia donde se dirigía su mirada, fue entonces cuando la descubrí viendo a Weasley y a su esposa con mirada ansiosa y soñadora, como si ella desease estar en su lugar. Me sorprendía que Zabini no hubiera notado antes que su esposa seguía enamora de Weasley, pero pensándolo bien como lo iba a notar si se pasaba viendo a otras mujeres con ojos de perrito a medio morir¡que patético!

"Zabini no tienes que quedarte en la mesa por mi, puedes sacar a tu esposa a bailar, creeme no me ofenderé"- le dije lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no escuchara.

"Ella me dijo que no quería bailar esta noche. No se siente bien."

"Tonterías, lo que pasa es que no quiere bailar contigo"

"¿Qué dices¡Por algo ha rechazado a todos lo que se lo han pedido!"

"Ya verás que no tú solo has como que vas al baño y observa"- Zabini hizo lo que le había dicho, yo tenía un plan para confirmar mi teoría Granger – Weasley.

"Bonita fiesta¿no Granger?"

"Aha"

"¿Te diviertes?"

"Antes de que me hablaras si"

"¿En serio? Siento haber interrumpido tu atenta observación a Weasley, debió de ser muy entretenido."- mis palabras surtieron efecto porque ella dirigió su mirada hacia mi en lugar de la pista.

"Yo no estaba viendo a nadie, solo…solo…deseaba bailar"- si claro como si yo me fuera a tragar este pretexto.

"En serio, pues vamos a bailar"- su boca estaba tan abierta por la sorpresa de que la hubiese invitado a bailar y que decir de sus ojos…

"¿Contigo?"

"Si ¿qué hay de malo? Creo que ya es momento de superar nuestras antiguas diferencias¿no te parece?"

"No me parece"

"Vaya yo creía que eras una joven inteligente y madura pero tal parece que sigues siendo una niña que vive en el pasado. Piénsalo bien después de todo yo soy el mejor amigo de Zabini y tú eres su esposa me guste o no, lo mejor sería hacer las paces¿qué opinas?"- sabía que mis provocaciones surtirían efecto.

"Opino que tienes un gran sentido del humor".- me dijo luego de reírse de mi.

"Lo sé. Lástima que tú no."

"Si bailo contigo ¿dejarás de decir tonterías?"

"Tal vez."

"Pues que esperas, vamos"- yo tome sus última palabras como un "si haremos las paces aunque aun te siga odiando"

Y ahí estaba yo para el asombro de Mary, George, Zabini, Potter y ambos Weasley bailando con Hermione Granger mi ex enemiga, ni siquiera yo me lo creía, aunque la verdad es que ninguna mujer se ha resistido a mi atractivo. Lo más importante era que acercarme a Granger era una parte fundamental para lograr mi objetivo lo más pronto posible. Todo lo que había observado durante la noche me había dado una idea para el siguiente paso de mi plan y con suerte yo no tendría que actuar directamente.

-

-

-

-

¿Cómo diablos logró Malfoy que Hermione se parara a bailar con él? Creí que no quería bailar, o al menos eso me dijo a mi, será que…

"¿Observando a tu esposa a escondidas Blaise?"- reconocí esa voz inmediatamente, era inconfundible.

"Oh, pero si es mi bella y pelirroja ex novia. Creí que estabas ocupada con Potter"- le dije en tono serio, tenía que admitir que una parte de mi estaba celoso, Ginny había sido con la novia que mejor me había llevado, tontamente la dejé ir cuando terminamos Hogwarts y nunca más la volví a ver hasta mi boda con Hermione, ahora ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de no haberla contactado antes.

"No estaba, estoy ocupada con Harry pero venía al baño y me topé contigo. Por cierto¿no deberías de estar tú bailando con tu esposa y no Malfoy?"- siempre fue muy perspicaz, afortunadamente con ella no tenía que fingir ser el buen marido de Hermione, estaba enterada de toda la verdad, ella era la única a la que Hermione le había confesado todo, por supuesto haciéndole jurar mágicamente que nunca se lo diría a nadie, oh si, lo malo de casarse con una abogada es que les fascina hacer juramentos y contratos mágicos.

"Bueno, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no soy celoso, y ella parece estarse divirtiendo¿por qué iba yo a terminar con su felicidad?"

"Sigues siendo tan cínico como siempre Blaise"

"Y tu sigues siendo tan sincera, bella y encantadora como siempre Gin"- ante este comentario ella río.

"Cuidado con lo que dices Blaise, te podrían salir ronchas"- me dijo burlándose de mí y continuando su camino al baño.

Talvez había ganado esta vez pero ya me encargaría yo que la próxima vez que quien riera al último fuera yo. Por cierto que se ve muy bien con ese vestido verde desde aquí pude ver muy bien su escote…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Estaba desvelado por la noche anterior, aunque Ginny y yo queríamos irnos lo más pronto posible no pudimos lograrlo, demasiados compromisos con el ministerio.

Acababa de despedirme de Ginny hace unos momentos y ahora volaba rumbo a Edimburgo. No le dije a Ginny que esta misión la iba a realizar sin mi equipo de aurores, no quería que se preocupara, sin embargo siento que intuyó algo, en cuanto llegue a Edimburgo tendré que enviarle una lechuza a Ron para que no le diga nada a Ginny, nunca ha sido muy discreto en estas cosas.

"¿Se le ofrece algo de tomar señor?"- me preguntó la aeromosa

"Si un vaso con agua mineral"- a pesar de que ya no era un niño nunca había tenido el gusto de otros por el alcohol y nunca me había gustado beber cuando viajaba.

Mientras observaba las nubes por la ventanilla, me puse a pensar en la misión que se me encomendaba: encontrar a Joseph Morgan, la mano derecha del jefe de mortífagos "reencarnados", como ahora se hacían llamar, él era nuestra clave para averiguar la identidad de el jefe, desafortunadamente él no era tan fácil de encontrar como en un principio habíamos creído, era un sujeto perspicaz, no teníamos fotos recientes de él, hacía mucho tiempo que se había retirado de la vía pública, suponemos que fue cuando se hizo amigo del jefe de mortífagos, tampoco lo habíamos visto en ninguna redada, sólo sabíamos su nombre y que su ex esposa vivía en Edimburgo, y esto solo gracias a un cobarde y soplón mortífago que tuvo miedo de ser enviado a Askaban, no le sirvió de mucho porque de todas maneras ahí se encuentra ahora. Joseph Morgan no debía de saber que le estábamos siguiendo la pista, él debía seguir pensando que lo queríamos cazar en una redada en Londres, que esperábamos a que él se presentase, por eso solo me habían enviado a mi a investigar su paradero.

En Edimburgo me estaría esperando un auror secreto con más información acerca de la ex esposa de Joseph Morgan, solo este auror y yo estábamos involucrados en la misión, sin embargo desconocía completamente la identidad de este, al llegar a Edimburgo esta ya no sería un misterio para mi.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"¡Por fin acabé de archivar todos estos papeles!"- exclamé, feliz de haber acabado mi aburrida tarea, desafortunadamente últimamente solo me encargaban el trabajo administrativo, desde la última misión, cuando cometí el error garrafal de salir antes de tiempo me habían relegado a el "archivero" como le llamábamos todos en la oficina.

Escuché un picoteo en la ventana, era Hedwing, le abrí y luego de acariciarla tomé la carta que traía y comencé a leerla…

_Querido Ron,_

_Se discreto con Ginny no le digas lo del viaje a la playa que reservé ayer, es una sorpresa._

_Atte. Harry Potter._

Sabía perfectamente lo que Harry en realidad quería decirme: "No le digas nada a Ginny de la misión, por más que insista". Bueno no había porque recordármelo después de todo yo era el que menos sabía de la dichosa misión, lo único importante que sabía era que el equipo de aurores de Harry no iría con él, debía de ser eso lo que Harry quería que mantuviera en secreto, no lo tenía que decir, no pensaba abrir la bocota, no esta vez.

"¡Weasley¡Deja de estar bobeando y vuelve a tu puesto!"- estas palabras me hicieron saltar involuntariamente, me arrepentí inmediatamente de mis impulsos al ver al odioso sujeto que las había pronunciado: Draco Malfoy.

"¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy¿Y qué derecho tienes en venir a gritarme aquí a mi trabajo?"

"Deberías de estar agradecido de que fuese yo quien te sacara de tus ensoñaciones y no tu jefe que no sería tan condescendiente contigo como yo. Ja, ja, ja, además siempre quise hacer eso, y debiste de ver tu cara"- Malfoy se estaba destornillando de risa para entonces yo estaba muy enojado.

"¿Qué diablos quieres¡Lárgate de mi oficina!"

"Tranquilo Weasley solo vine a traerle unos papeles a tu jefe, pero no esta y me dijeron que te los dejara a ti, tal parece que eres su nueva secretaria¿no Weasley? Pero si quieres mi opinión te queda mejor estar atrás de un montón de papeles en un pequeño cubículo, como tu padre"- esta era la gota que derramo el vaso y me le eche encima a Malfoy, tratando de pegarle mientras él se reía de mi y hacia todo lo posible porque no me acercara a su precioso rostro, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la nariz cuando, Mathew entró y nos detuvo.

"¡Dile que se largue o le rompo la cara ahora mismo!"

"No hace falta ser groseros Weasley, aquí te dejo los papeles, archivalos bien"- y diciendo esto se marchó con su estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara, maldito Malfoy, como lo odiaba.


	4. La trampa

Capítulo 4

"¿Dormiste bien Harry?"- me preguntó Tonks apenas salí de mi recámara.

Resulto que ella era la aurora secreta que me esperaba en Edimburgo, había pasado por mí al aeropuerto y luego nos habíamos ido al departamento que nos habían alquilado para la misión.

"Si Tonks. Veo que preparaste el desayuno, me estoy muriendo de hambre"- Tonks seguía siendo la misma chica de antes pero en sus ojos ya no se veía esa alegría, desde que Lupin había muerto hace un año a manos de un mortífago que ya estaba encerrado en Askaban, a Tonks ya no se le veía reír tan seguido.

"No soy muy buena cocinando, te lo advierto"- vi que tenía razón los waffles estaban algo quemados, pero no me importo y me senté a la mesa.

"¿Y qué información tienes de la chica?"

"Hace ya seis meses que llevo buscando a la chica, con solo tres pistas: Una fotografía, que vive en Edimburgo y que su nombre es Pansy Parkinson"

"¿Qué¿Pansy Parkinson?"- de todos lo nombres posibles este era el que menos me imaginaba que tendría la ex esposa de Morgan, es cierto que nunca supe que había sido de ella cuando salimos de Hogwarts pero nunca imaginé que terminaría siendo la esposa de un mortífago, siempre pensé que era demasiado astuta como para meterse a la boca del lobo y además siempre creí que terminaría casándose con Malfoy.

"Si, ese es su verdadero nombre, ahora es conocida como Vanesa Warren y vive como muggle. Al principio fue difícil averiguar donde localizarla exactamente pero al fin lo logré. Ella vive sola en un departamento en Apple 510, que esta a solo unas cuadras de aquí, trabaja como fotógrafa para un periódico de lunes a viernes de 9 am a 7 pm, casi no sale los fines de semana y cuando sale solo lo hace con una vecina que ya es anciana, regularmente solo van al jardín que esta enfrente de los departamentos. Aparentemente ningún mago o bruja la visita, tampoco la vigila nadie sospechoso, esta completamente aislada del mundo mágico."- ¿cómo habría llegado la vanidosa y soberbia sangre pura Parkinson a mezclarse con muggles y actuar como uno de ellos?

"¿Puedo ver la foto?"- Tonks me acercó una foto que estaba en la mesa con otros papeles, pude ver el rostro de una chica de mi edad, de nariz afilada, piel blanca, cabello lacio y negro que le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro y ojos azul metálico. La Pansy Parkinson que veía en la foto no era la Parkinson que yo recordaba…la chica de la foto no sonreía, tenía una expresión seria y su mirada era totalmente vacía, el brillo de soberbia de Parkinson había desaparecido por completo de sus ojos.

"¿No se ha dado cuenta de que la sigues?"

"No, siempre uso esta capa invisible, otras veces me disfrazo haciendo mi pelo más largo o de color diferente o cambio mis facciones. No quise acercarme más a ella hasta que tú llegaras y planeáramos algo juntos. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Es que…éramos compañeros en Hogwarts, mas bien enemigos… ella era una slytherin y novia de Malfoy y la verdad es que nunca pensé que terminaría así viviendo como muggle, siempre los odio."

"Las personas cambian Harry, siempre hay circunstancias que te hacen cambiar, ella debió de vivir muchas cosas que la hicieron ser lo que ahora es" – sabía que Tonks tenía razón pero aún así me costaba ver a Pansy Parkinson viviendo como muggle.

"¿Crees que ella sepa donde localizar a Joseph Morgan o que aún siga teniendo contacto con él?"

"No lo sé, de lo que estoy segura es de que sabe algo, por que si no¿por qué se esconde de el mundo mágico? Solo se me ocurren dos razones: o ella no quiere que Joseph Morgan o los mortífagos la encuentren o teme que la encontremos nosotros y le saquemos todo. Sea lo uno o lo otro ella nos conduce a Joseph Morgan."

"Si tienes razón, ahora hay que pensar en cómo hacer que nos diga todo lo que sabe y mantenerla vigilada discretamente para evitar que hulla sin haber averiguado nada"

"Lo primero es hablar con ella de este asunto, claro que tenemos que ser muy discretos sobre todo tú, si dices que fueron compañeros te puede reconocer y de seguro sale huyendo o le puede avisar a Joseph Morgan que lo estamos buscando"

"Aunque no supiese que soy Harry Potter al momento de hablar con ella se daría cuenta de que soy un auror y de mis intenciones de atrapar a Morgan y para el caso actuaría igual: huiría o nos delataría."

"Entonces ¿qué podemos hacer? Porque no creo que a la primera de que hablemos con ella nos quiera decir todo lo que sabe, tendremos que convencerla de que nos los diga pero no podemos mantenerla encerrada en su departamento hasta que nos lo diga, los muggles se darían cuenta y creerían que somos ladrones o secuestradores"

"¡Eso es Tonks!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Vamos a secuestrarla!"

"¿Pero qué dices¿Cómo que vamos a secuestrarla?"

"Si vamos a secuestrarla de la forma muggle, es la única manera de mantenerla vigilada las 24 horas, dices que no vive con nadie así que nadie se dará cuenta, le haremos creer a todos que se fue con su familia también diremos eso en su trabajo."

"Pero ¿y si la policía muggle se da cuenta¡Armaremos todo un lío!"

"No tienen porque enterarse pues todos creerán que esta con su familia. La traeremos aquí, pondremos algunos hechizos silenciadores y antiescape y listo, la obligaremos a decirnos la verdad lo más pronto posible, si las cosas se complican podríamos hasta utilizar verasitatum."

"¿No crees que es algo extremo y agresivo Harry?"

"No tenemos tiempo que perder, o somos amables o más personas mueren a causa de los mortífagos, si queremos terminar todo esto lo más pronto posible hay que tomar medidas drásticas."

"Esta bien, entonces ¿cuándo empezaremos?"

"Mañana cuando salga de su trabajo la atraparemos".

-

-

-

-

-

Era una bella tarde, pronto el sol se ocultaría y daría paso a la noche, ya era la hora de salida de trabajo, había sido un día con mucho que hacer y quería relajarme por eso decidí irme a pie a casa, solo tendría que caminar al callejón Diagon y tomar la Red Flu a Magic Village 211, nada del otro mundo.

Caminaba por el callejón Diagon observando las diferentes tiendas, recordando como Ginny y yo solíamos ir de compras juntas antes de que yo me casara, ahora yo iba de compras con Blaise pero definitivamente era mucho menos divertido, además él siempre me esperaba afuera de la tienda o en otra tienda, casi siempre una tienda de escobas, nunca tenía alguien que me dijera si debía escoger el suéter azul o el morado, o con qué zapatos se me vería mejor tal vestido, por eso el ir de compras había perdido su encanto, eso sí Blaise siempre se ofrecía a pagar aún así nunca he dejado que pague mis cosas si puedo evitarlo, pues por mas que quiera nunca me haré a la idea de que él es mi esposo, porque en realidad nunca lo ha sido.

"Hermione¡que bueno que te veo!" – sin darme cuenta cómo, Ron apareció delante de mi, creo que acababa de salir de la pequeña calle al lado de la tienda de pastelillos.

"Ron, hola¿qué haces por aquí?"

"Pues salí temprano de mi trabajo y decidí dar una vuelta por aquí ya sabes para despejarme¿y tu, por qué tan sola¿Y Zabini?"

"Acabo de salir del trabajo y decidí irme caminando a casa, para despejarme, igual que tú. Supongo que Blaise debe de estar en la casa" – no sabía porque pero de pronto me sentía incómoda con Ron, aparentemente era el mismo de siempre, pero había algo, su mirada era diferente.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"No¿por qué?"

"Es que te me quedaste viendo raro."

"No para nada es solo que estoy cansada por el trabajo."

"¿Vas a tomar la red flu?"

"Si"

"Pues te acompaño"- caminamos unos minutos sin decirnos nada interesante, cruzamos unas cuantas palabras totalmente formales, nunca me había pasado esto con Ron, sentirme como si no lo conociera¿qué estaba pasando?

"Bueno ya llegamos"

"Así es, me dio gusto encontrarme contigo"- justo cuando iba a darle un beso en la mejilla despidiéndome, él me tomo por la muñeca y con su otra mano me acercó a él tomándome por la cintura, nosé porque pero sentí una extraña energía, algo que nunca antes había sentido con él ni con nadie.

"Hermione yo… tengo algo que decirte"

"¿Qué pasa Ron¿Por qué actúas tan raro?"

"Es que no puedo evitar estar cerca de ti, quiero estar contigo."- estas palabras hicieron que sintiese una extraña sensación en mi estómago, había esperado escucharlas por tanto tiempo y ahora que las escuchaba no sentía que esas palabras estuviesen saliendo de la boca de Ron.

"¿Pero que hay de Sam?"

"Sam no es nada comparada contigo, tú eres a quien quiero"

"Si es así ¿por qué te casaste con ella?" – no debí de decir eso.

"Porque soy un idiota" – definitivamente ninguna de las palabras de Ron tenía sentido, pero el solo escucharlas me hacía sentir que le importaba a alguien de verdad.

Nos quedamos en silencio, lo veía acercarse peligrosamente a mis labios y por más que mi razón me decía que lo que íbamos a hacer estaba mal mis sentimientos me decían todo lo contrario, y le hice más caso a mis sentimientos y dejé que sus labios tocaran los míos. No fue un beso dulce y tierno como los que yo recordaba de Ron, fue muy diferente, fue un beso embriagante, lleno de pasión, fuerza y ¿coraje, las sensaciones que sentía eran mucho más fuertes que cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes. Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos y vi su cara llena de pecas y entonces me fije en sus ojos…

"¡Ron, tus ojos¡Son grises!" – las pecas de Ron fueron desapareciendo poco a poco dando paso a una piel blanca como la nieve, su nariz cambió por una más fina y aristocrática, su cabello rojo se convirtió en un rubio dorado…ahora lo entendía todo…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Solo faltaban unas horas para cerrar el restaurante, había sido un día con mucha clientela¡nos estaba yendo muy bien! Ania, mi socia, estaba cocinando, el turno vespertino le tocaba a ella como chef mientras tanto a mi me tocaba supervisar a los meseros y asegurarme de que los clientes eran bien atendidos.

"Lindo restaurante Gin, me encanta el estilo medieval que tiene"- el tono burlón de la voz de Blaise Zabini era inconfundible.

"Que bueno que te guste, nunca pensé tener el honor de recibirlo en mi humilde restaurante, Sr. Zabini"- dije burlona.

"Si tenía hambre y un compañero de trabajo me lo recomendó dijo que la comida era muy buena en especial los desayunos."

"Lástima que haya venido a la hora de la cena"

"No necesariamente, mañana puedo venir a desayunar, hoy puedo entretenerme con la hermosa vista del lugar, mañana me degustaré con la comida" – luego de guiñarme el ojo¿coqueteándome, Blaise se sentó en una mesa cercana a una ventana, creía que de un momento a otro aparecería Hermione pero al parecer iba solo.

Blaise había sido mi novio mucho tiempo atrás en el último año de Hogwarts, nos habíamos llevado muy bien en ese tiempo aunque yo, y estoy segura que tampoco él, tomaba nuestro noviazgo muy en serio. Cuando se casó con Hermione supe que había algo raro en todo eso y cuando hablé con ella no tuvo más remedio que contarme toda la verdad. Así es como yo me convertí en la cómplice del matrimonio Zabini. Su comportamiento conmigo nunca me había extrañado aunque era la mejor amiga de su "esposa" yo seguía siendo mujer y Zabini no puede dejar de coquetearle a ninguna mujer, me sorprendía que hubiese aguantado tanto su celibato debía de estar desesperado…

"Te veré mañana Gin"- me dijo cuando estaba por marcharse, despidiéndose dándome un beso en la mejilla, como siempre lo hacía.

-

-

-

-

-

"¡Estoy esperando una explicación Malfoy!"- el tono de Granger era peligrosamente amenazador, sin embargo no era nada que no hubiese escuchado antes. Luego de que descubriera que Weasley en realidad era yo había armado un escándalo en plena vía pública, todos nos veían como bichos raros, por eso decidimos ir a su casa donde yo le tendría que explicar todo. De una cosa estaba seguro: la próxima vez le pediría al Prof. Snape ayuda y no al idiota de George¡ya me las pagaría¡Había arruinado mi plan! Por suerte siempre tenía un as bajo la manga…

"Tranquilízate Granger yo solo quería saber la verdad" – dije en tono inocente.

"¡La verdad¿de que verdad me hablas!"- sus ojos color avellana brillaban de ira.

"La verdad de tu matrimonio con Zabini, quería saber si era auténtico. No me culparás por pensar que hay algo raro en todo esto, Blaise y yo nos conocemos desde niños, y yo mejor que nadie se que no se casaría contigo si no existiese una razón de fuerza mayor"- Oh si, era muy bueno actuando o ¿mintiendo?

"¡Pues si son tan amigos ¿por qué no se lo preguntaste a él!"

"Lo hice pero me dijo que se había enamorado de ti en el trabajo y bla, bla, bla, pero yo estaba seguro de que esa no era la verdad y quise averiguarlo por mi mismo".

"¿Ah si¡¿Y cómo ibas a lograr averiguar la supuesta verdad haciéndote pasar por Ron!"

"Porque en el aniversario vi como lo mirabas, con ojos de borrego a medio morir, y se me ocurrió tenderte una trampa: si caías ante la tentación de estar con tu amado Weasley significaba que tú no amabas a Blaise y por tanto su matrimonio era una farsa, sino caías pues entonces su increíble historia de amor sería cierta" – vaya ni siquiera sabía cómo se me había ocurrido eso ¡soy un genio!

"¡Qué perspicaz Malfoy¿Quieres que te aplauda?"

"No es necesario Granger prefiero que me cuentes la verdad."

"¿Quieres saber la verdad? Pues bien la verdad es que Blaise se casó conmigo por que su madre lo obligó y yo fui la única idiota a la que encontró, si talvez también me tuvo algo de lástima ¿contento? Ahora ¡largo de aquí!"

"¿Por qué te casaste tú con él?"

"Eso es asunto mío Malfoy¡vete de aquí¡No te quiero volver a ver¡No me importa si eres amigo de Zabini!"- Granger estaba tan enojada que supe que no era bueno discutir así que me dirigí a su chimenea y desaparecí.

Ya mas cómodo en mi pen house decorado al estilo francés recostado sobre mi sofá de piel y vistiendo solo con mis boxers y una camiseta me puse a pensar en lo sucedido: Mi plan había sido hacer que Granger engañara a Blaise con Weasley, claro que yo tendría que hacerla de él para mi desgracia, por eso había ido a molestarlo en su oficina, para conseguir algunos de sus sucios pelos rojos y ponerlos en la poción multijugos. Le había pedido a George que me la consiguiera de larga duración, pues su esposa Mary trabaja en un laboratorio de pociones cosméticas y tiene muchas de estas, pero creo que el bobo no escucho cuando le dije de larga duración. En fin, después le pediría cuentas… la otra parte de mi plan era que cuando ya estuviese convertido en el papanatas de Weasley esperaría a que Granger saliese de su trabajo y por casualidad me toparía con ella y la convencería de mi inminente y loco amor y cuando cayese rendida ante mis encantos o mejor dicho los encantos de Weasley, habría logrado que ella cometiese adulterio y el divorcio se efectuaría de inmediato. Lo habría logrado sino fuera porque ella me descubrió antes de que pudiese llegar a la parte culminante (y la más entretenida) de mi plan. Estaba muy enojada cuando me vio a mí y no a su precioso Weasley, por suerte mi arte de mentir una vez más me saco de un apuro que pudo haber sido desastroso…

Si bien mi primer plan había fallado y ahora la tenía más difícil, todavía podía lograrlo, solo que esta vez ya no utilizaría ni pociones ni nada por el estilo, esta vez utilizaría mi arma mortal: el atractivo Malfoy además de mi astucia claro, algo que debía de haber utilizado desde el principio.

* * *

Hola a todos¿Que les pareció el cap?

Hago algunas aclaraciones de este cap:

En mi ff Tonks se casó con Lupin, los dos eran aurores secretos pero desafortunadamente mataron a Lupin en una misión secreta, Tonks no estaba con él pero aún así se siente algo culpable, ha superado mas o menos la muerte de Lupin con la ayuda de sus amigos, también se siente algo mejor porque el asesino de Lupin ya esta en Askaban.

Para el siguiente cap:

-El secuestro de Pansy

-Hermione y Draco salen juntos.

¡No se lo pueden perder!

Si tienen dudas, comentarios, opiniones, solo manden un review¡los contestaré con gusto!


	5. La propuesta indecorosa

Capítulo 5

"¿A qué hora llegaste a noche?"- ¿estaba escuchando bien o Hermione se estaba preocupando por primera vez de la hora a la que llegaba?

"Nosé creo que a las 11¿por qué¿Pasa algo?" – pregunte extrañado.

"Te estuve esperando para hablar contigo pero me quedé dormida antes de que llegarás."- ¿hablar conmigo, definitivamente algo muy raro estaba pasando aquí.

"Hermione ¿estás bien? Nunca te has preocupado por la hora a la que llego…"- ¿será que mi querida esposa se esta enamorando de mi? Ja, ja, ja, pero que tonterías estoy pensando…

"Tranquilo Blaise no te estoy reclamando solo quería hablar contigo sobre Malfoy"- creo que si me hubiera dicho que se estaba enamorando de mi hubiese sido más creíble.

"¿Sobre Malfoy¿Tú quieres hablar sobre Malfoy?"

"Si, verás tú amigo…"- fue interrumpida por el reloj de pared muggle de Hermione que su madre le había regalado, comenzó a tocar fuertemente como lo hace cada hora, gracias a esto me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y si quería pasar por el restaurante de Ginny tendría que salir ahora mismo.

"Eh, Hermione se me hace tarde ¿podríamos hablar esta noche cuando llegue del trabajo o es muy urgente?"- parecía algo molesta pero no me reclamó nada.

"No en realidad no tiene mucha importancia, me voy a bañar"- salió de la cocina enfurruñada pero yo sabía que se le pasaría después de todo quién mejor que ella para comprender las obligaciones de un hombre y su trabajo.

"¡Llegaré temprano!"- le dije antes de salir, después de todo tenía curiosidad por lo que Hermione me tenía que decir sobre Draco.

-

-

-

-

"¡Zabini es imposible! La primera vez que le pido que hablemos y sale huyendo¡qué creía¿Que le iba a armar un escándalo por llegar tarde¡Como si realmente estuviéramos casados! Y ni siquiera me dejó explicarle lo de Malfoy por lo visto tendré que arreglármelas yo sola para poner en su lugar al hurón, yo no sé porque pensé que Zabini podría ayudarme después de todo Malfoy es su amigo… ¿Y por qué diablos se largó tan temprano? Siempre sale más tarde que yo y se fue sin desayunar ¡que tipo más loco¡Salir huyendo solo porque quiero hablar con él! Ash ¡al diablo con Zabini! No pienso enojarme a primera hora de la mañana solo por él"- pensé mientras me tomaba un baño relajante con mucha espuma como me gustaba, nadie arruinaría mi día y mucho menos mi baño de espuma…

-

-

-

-

"¿Ya tienes todo listo Tonks?"- nos habíamos pasado toda la mañana consiguiendo todas las cosas necesarias para el secuestro.

"Si Harry ya esta todo listo: las capuchas, los guantes, el alcohol…ya esta todo"

"Bien entonces repasemos el plan: A las 6:50 nos apareceremos en el callejón al lado de la cafetería muggle que esta enfrente de las oficinas del periódico donde Parkinson trabaja. Me dijiste que camina unas cuadras hasta la parada de autobuses, tiene que pasar por la calle donde esta el callejón, tú…"

"Yo la distraeré preguntándole la hora en la esquina del callejón, luego la empujaré hacia el callejón y tú la tomarás por detrás y le pondrás el paño con alcohol en la nariz hasta que se desmaye, mientras yo estaré vigilando que nadie nos vea y utilizaré un hechizo de invisibilidad momentánea por si acaso."

"Si, luego nos apareceremos en el departamento donde la encerraremos en la recámara que ya preparamos"

"Solo sacaremos nuestras varitas si las cosas se complican"

"Así es y sólo podrá ver tu cara y no la mía… ¿estas segura que nadie la vigila… algún mortífago de su ex?"

"Segurísima"

"Bueno creo que ya esta todo…ah y recuerda que mañana a primera hora tenemos que mandar las cartas a su trabajo y a su vecina de que tuvo una emergencia familiar y volverá en algunas semanas"

"Ya las tengo listas."

"Bueno creo que ya esta todo."

"Si…ya esta todo."

-

-

-

-

"¡Uf, por fin he acabado!" – luego de investigar todos los altercados de el caso Robbers, un traficante de artículos muggles mágicos, ya tenía las pruebas suficientes para que se realizara el juicio y darle una buena sentencia. Había terminado justo a tiempo a la hora de la comida, no creía que hubiese podido resistir otro día sin salir a comer, últimamente tenía mucho trabajo y había muchas cosas que necesitaban una atención minuciosa de mi parte, no estaba acostumbrada a no dar todo de mí en el trabajo, nunca lo había estado.

Me paré luego de dejar unos papeles en orden, estaba tomando mi bolsa lista para irme cuando por la pequeña chimenea de mi oficina apareció la cara de Amelia, mi secretaria.

"Sra. Zabini la busca un hombre muy atractivo… no es su esposo" – Amelia era una pésima secretaria, le faltaba cerebro, pero como los 3 investigadores del Wizengamont la compartíamos y yo era la única mujer, cuando insinué que necesitábamos a alguien más eficiente rechazaron mi idea alegando que Amelia era la imagen perfecta que necesitábamos, y como no si la chica era joven, rubia, de busto grande, piernas largas y en opinión de Charles (mi compañero de trabajo) "condenadamente sexy".

"Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames por mi apellido de casada, solo dime Hermione. Dime ¿cómo se llama el sujeto que me busca?" – le dije enfadada.

"No lo sé, solo sé que es el hombre más guapo que he visto"

"Ah vaya, ahora si se quien es¡que específica Amelia, siempre tan eficiente"

"¿Lo dejo pasar?" – me preguntó Amelia ignorando mis indirectas o lo más probable es que ni siquiera las hubiese entendido.

"Si ya que, ni si quiera se quien es cómo no voy a recibirlo"- me volví a sentar frente a mi escritorio esperando que "el hombre más guapo que he visto" no se tardara mucho porque en serio tenía hambre.

"¡Que tal Granger¡Gracias por recibirme, siempre tan amable!"- vi con horror a Malfoy con su costosa túnica negra, su inconfundible cabello rubio y sus impenetrbles ojos grises parado en la puerta de mi oficina, sonriendo burlón como siempre.

"Si hubiese sabido que eras tú nunca te habría recibido"- pero ¡que demonios le pasaba a este tipo, después de lo de anoche creí que le había quedado claro que no quería volver a verlo nunca y ahora lo tenía aquí en mi trabajo.

"Lo sé, por eso convencí a tu secretaria para que no te diera mi nombre, una chica muy linda por cierto"

"Si te gustan las cabezas huecas… justo tipo ¿no? Ahora si me disculpas es mi hora de comida y tengo hambre…"

"No te preocupes porque precisamente venía a invitarte a comer a un lugar que te va a encantar" - ¿Malfoy se había vuelto loco¡Por supuesto que no iba a ir a comer con él!

"¿Si? Pues yo no quiero comer contigo pero de seguro a Amelia le encantaría"

"¿Celosa?"- me preguntó mirándome con arrogancia.

"Ni en tus mejores sueños"- el rió ante mi comentario – "No entiendo a qué vienes, tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar ¿por qué vienes a fastidiarme el día? Ya te dije lo querías saber si quieres más detalles pregúntale a Zabini ¿acaso no son tan amigos?"- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, mi estómago estaba peligrosamente vacío.

"Si talvez le pregunte a Zabini los detalles, pero no vine por eso, solo quería disculparme por lo de anoche creo que me pasé un poco".- ¿Estaba escuchando bien¿Draco Malfoy pidiéndome disculpas?

"Todo eso suena muy bonito pero no te creo nada, tú nunca te arrepientes de lo que haces."

"Yo no dije que me arrepintiese solo dije que me había pasado un poco y por eso te pedía disculpas"- ya se me hacía raro tanta amabilidad.

"Mira Malfoy, me estas quitando mi tiempo para ir a comer" – dije lo más calmada que pude.

"Entonces ya vámonos"

"¡No voy a salir a ningún lado contigo!"- exclamé furiosa, estaba agotando mi paciencia.

"Esta bien, si no quieres salir podemos pedir algo para comer aqui ¿qué prefieres: comida china o japonesa?"

"¡Si no te vas llamo a seguridad para que te saquen!"

"¿Y de qué me vas a acusar¿De invitarte a comer?"- dijo sentándose cómodamente en la silla delante de mi escritorio, sabía que no se iría hasta salirse con la suya y yo solo tenía dos caminos: podía quedarme ahí sin comer y seguir discutiendo con Malfoy o podía discutir con Malfoy durante la comida, decidí irme por el segundo camino.

"Esta bien, vámonos antes de que me arrepienta." – tomé mi bolso y salí de mi oficina esperando a que Malfoy se levantara con su mirada de triunfo para cerrar mi oficina.

Nos aparecimos en un elegante restaurante francés llamado "Vieux Carré" (barrió francés) donde también vendían toda clase de cosas francesas. Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa de la terraza.

"Bonito lugar ¿no crees?"- dijo Draco después de que nos tomaran la orden.

"Si"- no tenía ninguna intención de iniciar una conversación con él.

"Me gusta venir aquí a comer, es muy tranquilo aunque generalmente vienen muchas parejas de cursis enamorados, sobre todo por la noche, como esa que esta por allá"- vi que dirigía su mirada hacia dos jóvenes de unos 18 años que se besaban dulcemente.

"Supongo que tú tampoco sueles venir solo¿no?"- imaginaba que Malfoy debía de traer a sus diversas novias cada noche a cenar para después llevarlas a su casa, muy típico de Malfoy.

"No, usualmente vengo con George y con el pedante de David, mi otro compañero de trabajo a comer, claro cuando no estoy muy ocupado"- ¿a quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que debía de venir con alguien más que con sus compañeros de trabajo.

"Yo me refería a otro tipo de compañía"

"Ja, ja, ja ¿te refieres a mi novia? No he tenido novia en varios años, he salido con chicas, pero nada serio, y por supuesto no las traigo aquí, las llevo a lugares más privados"

"Ah, ya veo" – el mesero nos dejó la comida y se marchó.

"¿Y a dónde vas tú con tus amigos íntimos?"

"¿Qué? Yo no tengo ese clase de amigos."- ¿quién se creía Malfoy que era¿Una de sus chicas fáciles?

"¿Por qué no?"

"Estoy casada"

"Pero tu matrimonio es una farsa ¿no, eso me dijiste anoche"

"Así es pero no por eso voy a andar por ahí con otros" – no era como él.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura de que Blaise no lo hace?"

"Creeme no lo hace, estoy completamente segura"- no creo que quisiese tener una erupción en su piel por varias semanas que dijese "Soy un perro infiel y te puedo contagiar si te acuestas conmigo"

"Ah si y ¿cómo es que estas tan segura?"

"Pues le hice firmar un serie de condiciones y si las viola yo me daré cuenta inmediatamente y nuestro matrimonio sería cancelado".

"¡Brillante Granger! Aunque injusto"

"Injusto ¿por qué?"

"Porque tú si puedes engañarlo y él a ti no"

"Yo no lo engaño"

"Pero puedes hacerlo y el no puede, esa es la diferencia, además ¿no crees que es condenadamente aburrido y desesperante no poder hacer nada con nadie? Conociendo a Blaise debe de estar desesperado"

"Pues nunca se ha quejado"

"¿De qué le serviría quejarse¿Anularías las condiciones?"

"No"

"¿Para qué quieres que te sea fiel si ni siquiera lo quieres, o si?"

"Pues porque no me gusta que me vean la cara y que la gente vaya pensando por ahí que soy una idiota a la que le ponen los cuernos, además si lo quiero pero no como a un esposo es mas cariño de compañeros. Pero a que viene todo esto Malfoy, lo que Blaise y yo hagamos no es asunto tuyo por más amigo que seas de él así que ¡no te metas!"

"¿Qué responderías si alguien te propusiera que fueses su amante? Alguien atractivo, interesante, inteligente… el hombre ideal"

"Que no" – dije sin dudarlo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque en primera no se me hace justo engañar a Blaise mientras él me es fiel, en segunda porque no estoy enamorada del tipo por más hombre ideal que sea y en tercera porque ¿qué ganaría yo con tener un amante¿Un montón de niños?- Malfoy empezó a reír a carcajadas de mi último comentario yo solo lo miraba algo molesta.- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tú, jajaja, se nota que no has tenido a un hombre en tu cama. Ja, ja, ja, aunque no lo creas tener un amante es más divertido de lo que crees sobre todo si él sabe lo que hace. La verdad es que eso de que se te hace injusto engañar a Zabini no es una excusa, él no te pidió que le fueras fiel ¿cierto? Y si tuvieses un amante no creo que le importase mucho, es más creo que los dos serían muy felices si ambos tuvieran con quien compartir su cama. Tu segundo pretexto tampoco es válido, no tienes que estar enamorado de tu amante para pasarte un buen rato, en mi opinión es lo peor que puedes hacer: enamorarte de tu amante, porque entonces todo se complica y le quitas la diversión. Definitivamente Granger creo que en realidad tú tienes miedo, y es natural, el miedo surge de lo desconocido, pero cuando sepas de que se trata verás que es muy divertido"

"No me interesa tu opinión Malfoy ¿qué puedo esperar de una persona como tú?"

"Espera no me dejaste terminar todo mi discurso, faltó la última parte: Granger¿quieres ser mi amante?"- para cuando terminó su frase yo estaba decidiendo si escupir el agua que tenía en mi boca o tragarla y toser un rato, me decidí por lo último.

"¿Qué diablos estas diciendo¡Deja de decir tonterías!"- le dije ya recuperada de mi acceso de tos.

"¿Por qué es una tontería? Yo soy un hombre guapo, inteligente, con experiencia, cualquier mujer se moriría por pasar una noche conmigo, y tú eres una mujer sola y sin compromisos¿cuál es el problema?"

"El problema Malfoy es que eres tú, que yo no soy cualquier mujer y nunca desearía pasar ni siquiera un minuto contigo y ¿sabes? Empiezo a creer que estas zafado, creo que necesitas atención psicológica urgente"

"No yo creo que tú eres la que necesita atención, además si tanto me aborrecieras no estarías comiendo conmigo"

"Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que insististe y si no hubiera tenido tanta hambre y tan pocas ganas de desperdiciar mi hora de la comida discutiendo contigo ¡nunca habría aceptado!"

"Pero después de todo no te la pasaste mal ¿o si?"

"No claro que no, si estoy de lo más feliz escuchando tus encantadoras y halagadoras palabras, sobre todo la parte en la que me pides que sea tu amante es ¡tan tierna!- dije falsamente conmovida- En serio Malfoy ¿qué es lo que buscas en verdad?"

"Ya te lo dije, quiero que seas mi amante"

"Ah si y ¿por qué? Por si no lo recuerdas yo soy la sabelotodo que tú siempre insultabas, una sangre sucia asquerosa y la mejor amiga de Potter y Weasley, dos personas a quien tu odias ¿por qué querrías que yo fuese tu amante?"

"Porque me gustas, me atraes precisamente por todo lo que dijiste, eres tan prohibida para mi que eso lo hace increíblemente excitante."- por favor, no me iba a tragar sus palabras, sabía que había algo raro en todo esto.

"¡Basta Malfoy¿Esperas que me crea todo lo que me estas diciendo¡Primero me engañas haciéndote pasar por Ron para decirme que querías averiguar por que tú amigo se había casado conmigo porque no te parecía normal que de entre todas las mujeres se hubiese casado conmigo, luego vienes supuestamente pidiéndome disculpas por lo de anoche y ahora me dices que quieres que yo sea tu amante y ¿esperas que te crea¡Debes de estar loco!"

"No estoy loco, al contrario ¡no puedo creer Granger que te cueste tanto trabajo aceptar que alguien quiera pasar una noche contigo, eso sí es estar loco nunca pensé que te considerarás tan poca cosa..."

"¿Sabes qué? No pienso seguir escuchando tus estupideces, no me importa lo que digas y si crees que me haces un cumplido diciéndome que quieres que yo sea tu amante ¡me has confundido con una de tus amiguitas!"- agarré mi bolsa y antes de que Malfoy pudiera abrir la boca desaparecí sin importarme la mirada perpepleja de todos los que estaban en el restaurante.

-

-

-

-

-

"Ey ¿por qué no me esperaste para ir a comer?"- me preguntó George luego de verme entrar a mi oficina, realmente no estaba de humor para interrogatorios, después del rechazo de Granger… ¡quién se creía para rechazarme a mi¡Esa sabelotodo de Granger!

"Tenía una cita con alguien"

"Pero hoy es jueves"

"¿Y?"

"Tú siempre sales con tus _chicas bimbo _los viernes" – chicas bimbo es como George llamaba a las chicas con las que salía porque siempre eran muy exuberantes.

"Pues no salí con ninguna de ellas, salí por otros asuntos que no te interesan, y la verdad no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo contigo"- le dije malhumorado entrando a mi oficina.-"No quiero que nadie me moleste Sra. Darcy"- si, definitivamente tenía mucho que pensar, sin darme cuenta azoté la puerta de mi oficina al cerrarla, nadie se atrevería a molestarme ahora que sabían que no estaba de humor.

-

-

-

-

-

Llegué a casa temprano, como le había prometido a Hermione, no tanto por cumplir mi promesa sino más por curiosidad por lo que me fuese a decir respecto a Malfoy, realmente no podía ni siquiera imaginarme de qué se trataba.

La encontré en la sala recostada con un libro en la mano, no me hubiera sorprendido de verla así sino fuese porque me di cuenta que tenía el libro al revés y para nada que tenía su vista en el libro si no más bien veía a un punto de la pared como perdida…

"Ehem, ya vine. ¿De qué querías hablarme esta mañana?"- le dije sentándome en el sillón al lado del de ella.

"¿Eh¿Qué dices?" – al parecer mis palabras la habían despertado de sus ensoñaciones y ahora lucía confundida.

"Te preguntaba de que querías hablar esta mañana ¿estas bien? Te noto ausente, distraída…"- nunca había visto a Hermione así, talvez solo cuando se desvelaba por su trabajo pero en esta ocasión tenía una mirada diferente.

"Estoy bien lo que quería decirte es… algo sin importancia solo que me había encontrado con Malfoy ayer en la tarde y que hablamos un rato y me acompaño a casa, es todo, algo sin importancia pero creí que te interesaría saberlo" – nosé porque pero me pareció que Hermione me estaba ocultando algo, talvez sería mejor hablar con Draco en la mañana.

"Ah ¿eso es todo?"

"Si."

"Esta mañana te vi muy apurada por decírmelo, pensé que era algo más importante"

"Bueno no todos los días Malfoy y yo conversamos civilizadamente y estaba algo sorprendida, supongo que todo eso se me pasó durante el día. Ahora me voy a dormir estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches."

La conversación tan esperada definitivamente no había resultado como yo creía, esperaba otra cosa, definitivamente no esto, pero tal vez exageré un poco al pensar en que podía haber pasado algo más interesante, después de todo ¿qué podría pasar entre Hermione y Draco? Si, definitivamente me estaba volviendo un hombre aburrido ya necesitaba ocuparme de algo…

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Que les pareció este cap...tal parece que a Draco no le han funcionado muy bien sus planes y es que el esta acostumbrado a conquistar a otro tipo de chicas muy diferentes a Hermione¿qué le aconsejarían a Draco que hiciera para conquistar a Herm? A él le encantaría saber su opinion, jeje...

Por si las dudas...Hermione no le dijo nada a Blaise de lo que le había propuesto Draco porque: 

-No quería que Blaise se burlara de ella o aún peor la tachara de loca (ya saben que no es muy creíble que Draco le haya propuesto semejante cosa a Herm)

- Quería resolver sus problemas por si sola, Herm es muy independiente.

- Aún estaba medio molesta con Blaise por no haberla querido escuchar en la mañana por eso mejor decidió no decirle nada, al fin y al cabo no estaba obligada a hacerlo.

-Prefería olviadarse de lo ocurrido aunque no le estaba resultando muy fácil.

Bueno como siempre espero muchos reviews y gracias por animarme a continuar el ff, y de antemano pido disculpas por los errores que haya podido cometer...


	6. Lazos

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente cap, espero que les guste y siento haberme tardado pero tuve algunos problemas con mi cimpu. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

* * *

Capítulo 6.

El secuestro había salido exactamente como lo planeamos, Parkinson había salido de su oficina a las 7 en punto y nosotros ya estábamos en nuestros puestos. Me sorprendió ver a una Parkinson con ropa muggle, traía unos jeans y una blusa manga larga azul, caminaba tranquilamente con su bolso en la mano cuando Tonks se acercó a pedirle la hora, vio el reloj en su muñeca sin sospechar nada, fue entonces cuando ella la empujó hacia el callejón y Parkinson asustada, como que empezó a buscar algo en su bolso, supongo que su varita, pero antes de que la sacara yo la tomé por la cintura y la apreté fuertemente y le puse el paño con alcohol en la boca, luego de unos minutos cayó tendida en mis brazos, recuerdo que olía como a rosas… Cuando la tenía cargada la observé rápidamente, estaba igual que en la fotografía tan diferente a la Pansy Parkinson de antes…Desaparecimos en seguida del callejón, nadie nos vio, yo encerré a Parkinson en la habitación que habíamos acondicionado para ella; solo tenía una cama, una silla y una pequeña mesa de madera, la habitación estaba sellada mágicamente y además tenía un hechizo silenciador al igual que todo el departamento, por si acaso, también había en una pared una ventana oculta donde podíamos ver desde afuera todo lo que hacía sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Tonks había ido a entregar las cartas a los respectivos buzones muggles; para no levantar sospechas fue con el cabello rojo no rosa como lo traía y la nariz picuda de Snape, se veía muy graciosa…

Decidí asomarme por la ventana oculta de la habitación de Parkinson y me di cuenta que ya se había despertado, había estado inconsciente toda la noche... se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lucía muy asustada, la cama estaba en la pared opuesta a la de la ventana por lo que podía verla de frente…sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el suelo, estaba pensando en algo, sabía que tenía que esperar a que Tonks llegara para el interrogatorio pero no podía aguantar las ganas de saber que había detrás de Parkinson, por eso decidí entrar con mi capucha puesta y sin lentes para que no me reconociera.

"Te traje algo de desayunar"- le dije apenas acabando de entrar y dejándole un plato con huevos estrellados y jugo de naranja sobre la mesa, ella siguió sentada en la misma posición con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

"Se que debes de estar asustada pero no es lo que tu crees, no queremos hacerte daño"- hice una pausa esperando una respuesta, una mirada…-"Solo queremos saber algunas cosas, por eso estas aquí"- el silencio seguía, creí que era mejor dejar que ella desayunara y se relajara así que me dispuse a salir.

"¿Eres un mago, no es así?"- la voz de Parkinson era suave aunque fría como un viento helado que te hace sentir escalofríos.

"Si, pero no te preocupes no soy un mortífago"

"Losé. Eres un auror."- por primera vez sus ojos azules me miraban con repudio,

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Esas cosas simplemente se saben, para una persona como yo que ha estado entre mortífagos y al acecho de aurores, es fácil reconocer a uno tan solo viéndolo a los ojos"- a continuación se puso de pies y se acercó a mi viéndome directamente a los ojos sin parpadear, yo estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Parkinson tanto que me descuidé y apenas pude reaccionar cuando Parkinson intentó quitarme la varita… pero no lo logró aunque por poco lo hace.

"Petrificus totalus"- fue el primer hechizo que se me ocurrió para detenerla y evitar que me atacara, ella se quedó paralizada instantáneamente y antes de que cayera al suelo yo alcancé a tomarla y la recosté en la cama.- "Hablaremos después Parkinson necesitas comer, no intentes escapar porque no lo lograrás"

Salí de la habitación luego de desencantarla y cerré bien con mi varita, decidí desayunar y mientras lo hacía pensaba en las palabras de Pansy… ¿de qué lado estaría¿Del lado de los mortífagos o de nuestro lado?

-

-

-

-

-

"¿Malfoy? Sabía que te encontraría… tú siempre tan trabajador"- la cabeza de Zabini estaba en la chimenea de mi oficina, con su típico humor burlesco, me paré de mi escritorio y me senté en el sofá que estaba en frente de la chimenea.

"¿Qué quieres Blaise? Estoy ocupado."- en verdad hoy no estaba de humor para soportar las bromitas de nadie, ni siquiera de Zabini.

"Tranquilo, no te quitaré mucho tiempo…veo que hoy no estamos de buen humor…"

"Tienes un minuto Blaise no lo desperdicies."

"Estas bien, esta bien… quería hablarte sobre Hermione"- debía de haber supuesto que Granger le iría con todo el chisme a Zabini y lo malo no era lo que el pudiese pensar de mi, lo malo estaba en que si se enteraba seguramente se daría cuenta de que si lo estaba ayudando con su divorcio y si el lo sabía se convertiría en mi cómplice y según el testamento de su madre su divorcio no tendría validez. Tenía que pensar en una gran excusa inmediatamente.

"¿Ah si, y que hay con tu esposa?"- contesté indiferente.

"Pues ayer en la noche me contó que tú la habías acompañado el miércoles a la casa y que habían tenido una conversación civilizada, solo tenía curiosidad por preguntarte ¿por qué lo habáis hecho? Pensé que te seguía cayendo mal y después de todo tú sabes que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa…- entonces Granger no le había contado la verdad, me pregunto ¿por qué¿acaso Granger estaba considerando la posibilidad?jajajaja, bueno sea como sea me ahorro más complicaciones.

"Si lo sé pero ella no sabe que yo sé toda la verdad y creí que sería bueno hacerle creer que yo aprobaba su matrimonio, ya sabes para que no desconfíe de mi y no tener que discutir con ella cada vez que nos veamos, además nunca se sabe cuando se puede necesitar una buena influencia en el Wizengamont"

"Ja, ja, tú no cambias Draco, nunca haces algo si no sabes que te beneficiará. Entonces eso ¿es todo?"- si supiera todo lo que estoy haciendo por él.

"Si Zabini¿qué esperabas¿Que estuviera ligándome a tu esposa?"

"Ja, ja, ja por supuesto que no. Bueno me voy no te quito más tu valioso tiempo."

"Espera Zabini, necesito pedirte un favor."

"Tu dirás"

"Mi madre me pidió que le llevara algunas cosas a la mansión de Paris este fin de semana, pero yo no voy a poder ir y ya sabes como es mi madre, no quiero tener que recibir un montón de vociferadores si no recibe sus cosas directamente¿podrías ir tú a llevarle las cosas? Por supuesto yo pagaría todo el viaje."

"Si puedo hacerlo, no tengo ningún compromiso, a Hermione le gustará conocer Paris."

"¡No! No puedes llevar a Granger… sabes que a mi madre no le cae bien."

"Como digas"

"Bien entonces mañana iré a tu oficina a la hora de la comida a darte las cosas. Te debo una Blaise."

Cuando la cabeza de Blaise desapareció de la chimenea seguí sentado en el sofá pensando en mi nuevo plan: El plan anterior de pedirle que fuese mi amante no había estado del todo mal por lo menos ya sabía que Granger no es nada fácil, no es como las chicas con las que suelo tratar que con solo una sonrisa es suficiente para tenerlas a mis pies, no con Granger necesitaría esforzarme más y ser más amigable y caballeroso. Esa era la clave, ganarme su confianza, no sería fácil puesto que en estos momentos Granger me aborrece tanto o más que antes, pero por lo menos ya había sembrado la semilla de la duda en ella, la duda de sus principios. Cuando me ganase su confianza sus dudas incrementarían y ella empezaría a pensar en la posibilidad de aceptar mi propuesta y con mi ayuda terminaría aceptando… Solo tenía que provocar un siguiente encuentro, esta vez tendría que ser por "casualidad", aprovecharía la ausencia de Blaise para que ella estuviese sola y pudiese abordarla mejor y sin despertar sospechas. Y ya sabía quien me podría ayudar para provocar ese encuentro con Granger.

_Querida Mary,_

_¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar esta noche George, tú y yo? Tú escoges el lugar._

_Atte. Draco Malfoy._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Otra vez aquí Blaise¿qué no conoces otro restaurante?"- desde el miércoles Blaise no había dejado de venir al restaurante ya sea para desayunar o para comer pero siempre estaba por aquí.

"Si pero ninguno como este Gin"- se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre al lado de la ventana, luego de que ordenó me llamó con la mano para decirme algo – "Se que estas trabajando así que iré al grano, voy a ir este fin de semana a Paris por un encargo de un amigo¿quieres venir conmigo?"

"¿Por qué no llevas a Hermione?"

"No la puedo llevar a ella, voy a ir a visitar a la mamá de Malfoy y es una señora muy especial, por eso no la puedo llevar"- siempre había querido conocer Paris pero no estaba segura si sería buena idea ir con Blaise.

"No lo sé Blaise¿Hermione sabe que me estas invitando?"

"Aún no se lo he dicho pero no creo que haya problema¿somos amigos, no?"- Harry no estaría tan contento si se enteraba de que me había ido a Paris con Blaise.

"No lo creo, será mejor que vayas solo"

"¿Por qué no Gin¿Es por Potter? No creo que debas preocuparte por eso después de todo solo vamos a pasear y a divertirnos un rato y eres una mujer libre Gin, no eres la esposa de Potter"- por ahora, Blaise tenía razón nosotros solo eramos amigos y Harry no tenía porque enojarse pero aún así, no estaba segura.

"Mmmm, no sé Blaise"

"¿Quieres ir a Paris?"

"Si"

"Entonces no haya nada que pensar"

"Esta bien iré contigo pero debes prometerme que no coquetearás conmigo."

"Esta bien Gin, te trataré como a una hermana… como a la hermana más bella del mundo"- Blaise no duraría ni siquiera un día cumpliendo su promesa… era demasiado casanova, aún conmigo lo bueno es que las condiciones de Herm, lo frenaban un poco.

-

-

-

-

-

"¿Estas listo Harry? Voy a entrar yo primero a interrogarla"- Tonks acababa de llegar de entregar las cartas sin ningún problema.

"Si yo observaré todo desde la ventana"- Tonks entró sin su varita yo cerré la puerta tras ella, si las cosas se complicaban yo entraría en su ayuda. Vi como se sentaba en la silla, dándole la espalda a la ventana, mientras Parkinson seguía sentada en la cama y la veía de frente, tenía la mirada otra vez clavada en el piso y el desayuno que le había llevado seguía intacto. Me puse los audífonos para escuchar la conversación.

"Hola, veo que no has comido nada, te aseguro que no le hemos puesto nada a tu desayuno, no somos buenos cocineros pero no esta tan mal"- dijo Tonks tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero todo siguió igual-"Te explicaré porque te trajimos aquí: nosotros somos aurores sabemos que tu eres Pansy Parkinson, la ex esposa de Joseph Morgan; la mano derecha del jefe de mortífagos. Necesitamos localizar a Morgan y queremos que tú nos ayudes a hacerlo"

"Creí que ustedes eran los buenos."- los ojos azules de Parkinson veían con ira a Tonks.

"Lo somos."

"Si lo fueran no habían traído aquí en contra de mi voluntad ni me tendrían encerrada"

"Si lo hicimos fue porque necesitamos la información lo antes posible y no queríamos que tú huyeras o que nos delataras. No estoy tratando de justificarnos pero las cosas cada vez se complican más, los mortífagos asesinan a más muggles y sangre impuras y nosotros tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlos definitivamente, no podemos perder más tiempo."

"Los mortífagos son muy cautelosos, ni siquiera saben quienes son, nunca podrán atrapar a todos."- en la mirada de Parkinson pude ver tristeza, desilusión y miedo.

"Tal vez no pero tampoco nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, haremos lo necesario para que las cosas se compongan y que la balanza siga de nuestro lado. Tú has vivido con muggles estos últimos años, sabes que son iguales a nosotros pero sin magia y con diferentes costumbres, ayúdanos por su bien."

"¡No lo haré¡Tú no entiendes nada!"- exclamó Parkinson poniéndose de pie y yéndose a una esquina de la pared – "Yo me casé con Joseph Morgan a los 20 años, lo hice porque mis padres así lo habían querido, él ya era un mortífago entonces pero de menor nivel que ahora, cuando Voldemort fue derrotado completamente muchos de los mortífagos que quedaron se unieron en memoria de su amo y decidieron continuar su causa, Joseph siempre estuvo obsesionado con el poder y por eso se volvió un mortífago. Yo nunca le di importancia a esto, lo tenía todo y lo demás no me importaba. Pero un año después de haberme casado, Joseph subió de nivel y por lo tanto estábamos obligados a desaparecer del mapa y a que Joseph cumpliera tareas más complicadas que el jefe de los mortífagos le mandaba, yo no era mortífaga pero como esposa de uno estaba obligada a seguirlo hasta el final sin replicar. Era una tortura, siempre estábamos huyendo… yo no le ayudaba en sus tareas pero sabía todo sobre ellas y me angustiaba cada vez más porque mientras Joseph siguiese subiendo de nivel yo me hundía cada vez más y más con él. Llegó un momento donde no pude soportar esa vida y huí, no me fue fácil, estuve medio año planeando mi huida pero al fin lo logré. Sin embargo me ha costado caro, he sido perseguida por mortífagos dos años a pesar de que mi matrimonio se canceló desde el primer año después de mi huida, no han dejado de perseguirme… decidí ocultarme entre los muggles porque es lo que más odian y menos conocen los mortífagos. Llevo medio año viviendo aquí, es lo que más he durado en cualquier lugar, pensé que estaba segura aquí y que nadie me encontraría, pero me equivoque creo que no debí de durar tanto tiempo en este lugar"

"Tú sabes donde se esconde Joseph Morgan ¿no es así?"- Tonks le preguntó.

"¡No lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo diría, lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz¡estoy harta de todo¡Odio la magia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella¡Tengo derecho a vivir una vida normal!"

"Será mejor que descanses un rato, te traeré algo más de comer"- y diciendo esto Tonks salió de la habitación entre sorprendida y con un sentimiento de culpa. Los dos nos dirigimos a la pequeña salita a hablar.

"¿Qué opinas de lo que nos dijo Harry?"

"Francamente estoy sorprendido, creo que todo lo que nos dijo es verdad excepto por la última parte, sé que ella sabe donde localizar a Joseph Morgan"- una parte de mi sentía lástima por Parkinson pero otra me gritaba que no podía perder tiempo, que tenía que sacarle la verdad como fuera.

"Si yo también pienso lo mismo."

"Sabes creo que ella puede sernos de mucha ayuda. Yo creo que sabe mucho más cosas de las que creíamos."

"Si, me di cuenta de eso."

"Tenemos que obligarla a ayudarnos… la próxima vez yo hablaré con ella"- de alguna forma tenía que obligarla a decirnos todo, había llegado el momento de que Pansy Parkinson dejara de huir.

-

-

-

-

-

"Buenas noches Draco"- Mary acababa de llegar al Caldero Chorreante, su lugar favorito, se sentó enfrente de mi luego de saludar a Bob el dueño – "¿Y George?"

"David lo entretuvo justo cuando salíamos para acá, llegará en media hora. Pedí cervezas de mantequilla¿esta bien?"

"Si, ahora dime que favor me vas a pedir esta vez"

"¿Favor? Yo nunca mencioné que ningún favor Mary"- si Mary me conocía demasiado bien, sabía que cuando salíamos a cenar era porque George o ella me pedían que los acompañara o porque yo necesitaba que me ayudaran con algo.

"Vamos no finjas, suéltalo de una vez."

"Esta bien, necesito que organices una reunión en tu casa este fin de semana y que invites a alguien en especial"

"¿Te refieres a una reunión formal o informal?"

"Informal pero que se sientan obligados a ir"

"Entiendo, creo que puedo decir que celebramos la venida de nuestro bebé"

"Si eso esta bien, espera... ¿estas embarazada?"

"Si esta mañana recibí los análisis y esta confirmado¡George y yo seremos padres!"

"Pues ¡felicidades Mary! George se pondrá muy feliz"- dije abrazándola, esperaba que Mary no se pusiera de mal humor durante su embarazo porque entonces George querría más sesiones psicológicas conmigo.

"Ey entonces ¿te pido agua o que?"

"No digas tonterías si solo son cervezas de mantequilla, mejor dime a quién quieres que invite"

"Quiero que invites al matrimonio Zabini"

"¿Al matrimonio Zabini? Creí que se trataba de alguna chica en especial"

"Claro que no Mary, no te hagas ilusiones, no me verás con el lazo al cuello si puedo evitarlo."

"Ja, ja, ja, entonces no entiendo para que quieres que organice una reunión, no es que me desagrade pero se cuanto a ti te desagradan"

"Digamos que es un favor que Blaise me pidió"

"¿No me dirás nada más?"

"Lo siento Mary no puedo, pero prometo que cuando todo esto termine te lo contaré"

"No te entiendo Draco pero te apoyo"

"Gracias Mary"- si definitivamente George no pudo haberse casado con alguien mejor.

"Ahí viene George"- dijo Mary nerviosa, y efectivamente George se acercaba a nuestra mesa tan sonriente como siempre.

La cena transcurrió lo más normal posible cuando estabas con los Hampton, Mary y George hablaron toda la noche sobre los bebes e incluso discutieron todos los nombre posibles si fuera niño o niña. Afortunadamente los convencí de que no utilizarán el mío.

-

-

-

-

-

Estaba revisando el correo que había llegado esta tarde sentada en la sala y con una humeante taza de té sobre la mesa de centro. Zabini aún no había llegado pero sabía que ya no tardaría en llegar. En la correspondencia no había nada de extraordinario excepto por una invitación de la familia Hampton…

_A: El Sr. y la Sra. Zabini_

_De: El Sr. y la Sra. Hampton._

_Con el motivo de la celebración del nacimiento de nuestro futuro hijo o hija nos complace invitarlos al desayuno que se llevará a cabo en nuestra casa en Bridgetown 115 a las 10 am. _

_Esperamos contar con su asistencia._

Acaba de leer la carta cuando las llamas verdes de la chimenea se encendieron y por ellas apareció la cara de Mary Hampton.

"¡Buenas noches Hermione! Que bueno que ya estas en casa, creí que no te encontraría"

"Buenas noches Mary, acabo de recibir tu invitación ¡Felicidades! Deben de estar muy contentos tu esposo y tu"

"Oh si, sobre todo George, acaba de ir a comprar no se cuantas cosas para la habitación del bebé ¡nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado!"

"Me alegro por ustedes, tener un hijo debe de ser maravilloso"- dije con melancolía, lo más seguro era que yo no tendría la oportunidad de tener esa bonita experiencia.

"Si lo es. Y dime ¿asistirán al desayuno? Por eso te buscaba para confirmar su asistencia"

"No he hablado con Blaise pero no tenemos otro compromiso así que supongo que asistiremos"

"¿Segura¿Me prometes que vendrán?"

"Te lo prometo"

"Bueno entonces me despido, espero verlos ahí, no falten por favor"

"Ahí estaremos Mary"- los Hampton me caían muy bien, se veía que eran felices juntos.

Escuché que la puerta se abría y supe que Blaise había llegado, espere a que llegara a la sala para decirle lo del desayuno.

"Hola Hermione, que bueno que estas despierta, tenía que decirte que mañana saliendo del trabajo viajaré a Francia"

"Ah si y ¿cuándo regresas?"

"El domingo en la noche"

"¿El domingo en la noche?"

"Si ¿por qué?"

"Es que Mary Hampton nos acaba de invitar a un desayuno el domingo para celebrar el nacimiento de su futuro hijo y yo le prometí que iríamos" – le enseñé la invitación.

"Pues no puedo cancelar mi viaje así que tendrás que ir solo tu, te daré dinero para que le compres un bonito regalo al bebé"- si como si un regalo me fuera a acompañar al desayuno.

"¿A qué vas de viaje¿Es por trabajo?"- le pregunté sin dejar que se diese cuenta de que estaba molesta.

"No en realidad es un favor que me pidió un amigo, me pidió que le entregara unas cosas a su madre, parece que no las puede enviar por lechuza a su madre no le agradaría, él va a estar muy ocupado y no puede hacerlo"

"Ese amigo es Malfoy¿no es así?"- ¿qué otro "amigo" tenía a su mamá en Paris? Ahora no oculte mi molestia, por alguna razón siempre Malfoy tenía que fastidiar mis planes.

"Pues si¿pero qué pasa? Creí que ya lo soportabas un poco más"

"Una cosa es que lo soporte y otra muy distinta es que te mande de recadero por ahí"

"Yo acepte hacerle el favor Hermione"

"Bien entonces iré contigo"

"No es buena idea Hermione, a su madre no le gustará verte, ya sabes lo que piensa…"

"De acuerdo me quedaré pero si solo vas a dejar algo ¿por que volverás hasta el domingo en la noche?"- sospechaba que Blaise no iría solo a Francia, nunca le había gustado viajar solo.

"Es que… iré con alguien y le prometí mostrarle París."

"¿Con quién? Te recuerdo que firmaste unas condiciones conmigo Zabini"

"Lo sé, es solo una amiga, también es tu amiga."

"¿Quién es?"

"Es Ginny Weasley"

"Ah, ya veo"- sabía que Ginny y Blaise siempre se habían llevado bien y lo cierto es que yo sabía que Ginny estaba muy enamorada de Harry como para engañarlo, pero aún así me desconcertaba que Ginny hubiese aceptado.

"¿No estas enojada o si?"

"No claro que no, después de todo nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, Ginny es nuestra amiga y tú puedes salir con quien quieras, además siempre me dejas sola en las reuniones de todas maneras."- luego me fui a mi recámara.

La verdad era que si estaba enojada no porque me diera celos que Blaise se fuera con Ginny de viaje o algo por el estilo sino porque estaba cansada de seguir fingiendo, estaba harta de interpretar el papel de esposa perfecta y feliz, no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, estaba harta de ver a los matrimonios felices mientras yo me veía tan sola como siempre y atrapada en una mentira, estaba harta de resignarme a nunca tener una familia de verdad…y mientras yo sufría el tonto de Zabini se la pasaba por ahí viajando o de parranda con sus amigos sin preocuparse de nada y viviendo como siempre, por lo único que supuestamente sufría era por no poder acostarse cada noche con la primera mujer que le hiciera un mimo, pero aún así les seguía coqueteando, ya me había dado cuenta de eso. Y para acabar de deprimirme más el domingo tendría que asistir sola a una reunión llena de parejas felices con sus hijos mientras yo no tenía ni siquiera al idiota que se suponía que era mi esposo. ¡Estaba tan enojada! Lo peor de todo era que las palabras de Malfoy se me venían a la mente… "si tuvieses un amante no creo que le importase mucho… los dos serían muy felices si ambos tuvieran con quien compartir su cama…cuando sepas de que se trata verás que es muy divertido… ¿quieres ser mi amante?" ¡No, yo no podía caer en sus juegos! Por más deprimida que estuviera…

-

-

-

-

-

"Te traje la cena"- acababa de entrar a la habitación de Pansy Parkinson, ella seguía sentada en la cama pero esta vez su mirada estaba fija en mí.

"Ya le dije a tu amiga que yo no se nada¿cuándo me dejarán ir?" – al parecer no me reconocía a pesar de que entré sin capucha, mi pelo tapaba mi cicatriz y no me había puesto los lentes.

"Se como te sientes yo también viví un tiempo en el que desee no haberme enterado nunca de que era un mago, tampoco tuve una vida tranquila y normal como la de cualquier mago."- ella me miró analizándome, creo que le resultaba familiar.

"¿Tú eres Potter, no es cierto?"

"Si, fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts."

"Pues no necesito de tu lástima Potter solo quiero mi libertad"

"No hasta que nos digas todo lo que queremos saber."

"No hay forma de que me puedan obligar a hablar."

"Yo creo que sí pero no quiero utilizar esas medidas"- le dije amenazadoramente-"Te propongo algo: si tu me dices todo lo que sabes yo te protegeré hasta que todo esto acabe, no permitiré que nada te pase"

"Ja, ja, ja, no cabe duda que sigues teniendo el complejo de héroe"- me dijo riéndo- "No podrás hacerlo, no es tan fácil y yo no voy a arriesgarme, llevo dos años huyendo y no lo voy a echar por la borda solo para ayudar a un grupo de aurores que nunca hicieron nada por mi."

"Será más fácil si me ayudas además no creo que te agraden las condiciones en que estas viviendo en estos momentos, siempre huyendo, siempre alerta, sin un minuto de tranquilidad… yo puedo ayudarte a que eso termine si tu me ayudas a mi."

"¿Cómo se que no me estas engañando para que te diga todo lo que se?"

"Estoy dispuesto a jurarlo mágicamente"

"¿Jurarás que pase lo que pase no dejarás que ellos me atrapen?"

"Si."

"¿Me protegerás aun arriesgando tu propia vida?

"Si"

"Cuando todo esto termine¿podré ser libre otra vez?"

"Si ¿Y tu jurarás decirme todo lo que sabes sin mentirme ni engañarme hasta que hayamos atrapado al jefe de los mortífagos y a Joseph Morgan?"

"Si"

"Esta bien, hagamos el juramento"- después de escuchar su respuesta llame a Tonks para que fuera la testigo y efectuara el hechizo, ahora Pansy Parkinson y yo teníamos un lazo que nos mantendría unidos hasta que mi misión terminara.

"Bien, ahora dime todo lo que sabes"- dije luego de haber hecho el hechizo que nos obligaría a cumplir nuestros respectivos juramentos.

"Lo más importante es que sepan que la guarida de los mortífagos no es tan fácil de encontrar como que yo les de la dirección y ya se necesita tener la nueva marca tenebrosa para entrar o que alguien que tenga la marca te deje entrar, cuando estas dentro solo tienes acceso a ciertas partes de la guarida dependiendo de tu nivel. La guarida de los mortífagos es una especie de mansión subterránea, todos los mortífagos saben como llegar desde los mortífagos de primer nivel hasta los del séptimo nivel que son los más importantes, poderosos y los más allegados al jefe de los mortífagos cuya identidad siempre ha mantenido oculta para todos excepto para el mortífago 8, su mano derecha que supongo que ahora es Joseph. Yo nosé como llegar a la guarida pues Joseph siempre me llevaba con los ojos vendados y cuando entraba a la guarida solo se me permitía estar en las partes que les correspondían a los mortífagos de primer nivel."

"Será muy complicado entrar ahí Harry¿cómo le haremos?"- Tonks tenía razón nunca me imaginé que tuviesen un sistema tan cerrado, esto nos tomaría más tiempo de lo que había creído.

"Si quieren entrar deben de hacerlo poco a poco, primero deben de usurpar la identidad de un candidato a mortífago, deben de ganarse la confianza de su instructor que será un mortífago de primer nivel, tienen que observar bien como se comporta para después usurpar la identidad de este sin que los demás se den cuenta y así sucesivamente sin descuidar al mortífago que ya usurparon."- la idea de Pansy era bastante buena, necesitaríamos a aurores de mucha confianza.

"Estoy deacuerdo con tu idea y ahora que lo pienso tenemos que ser muy discretos, nadie que no sea nuestro escuadron de aurores puede saber lo que planeamos hacer. Utilizaremos como cuartel la casa de Sirius así evitaremos que alguien más del ministerio se entere de los planes"

"Esta bien, yo le explicaré todo a Rufus (el jefe de aurores) le diré que no le hable a nadie de la misión y que haga creer a todos que tenemos otra misión relacionada con escobas o trolls o lo que sea para que no sospechen que estamos tras los mortífagos."

"Me parece bien."

"¿Reclutarás a Ron para la misión junto con tu escuadrón?

"No lo creo. Confío en el pero no se le da muy bien esto del espionaje y cualquier error nos puede costar muy caro"

"Bueno yo ya cumplí mi parte así que será mejor que me vaya" - la voz de Pansy interrumpió nuestra discusión y los dos la miramos confundidos.

"Claro que no"- le dije

"¿Por qué no? Ya les dije lo que querían saber y no tengo intención en escuchar sus planes, quiero regresar a mi departamento"- su mirada era desafiante.

"Me hiciste jurar que te protegería y eso voy a hacer por eso no puedes salir de aquí. Tú vendrás con nosotros a Londres"

"¡Estas loco Potter, no regresaré a Londres! Ahí me encontrarán más fácil¿así es como planeas protegerme, llevándome al enemigo?"

"Claro que no, pero ¿qué esperas que haga? No puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez"

"Porque no mandas a unos cuantos de tus hombres a cuidarme y ya"

"No puedo darme ese lujo, mis aurores son contados y los ocuparé a todos."- Pansy ya me estaba exasperando-"Mira no tienes opción, tendrás que venir conmigo a Londres, te aseguro que no te pasará nada, ni siquiera sabrán quién eres para todos seguirás siendo Vanesa…Vanesa Dursley"

"¿Vanesa Dursley?"

"Si, serás mi prima. Todos saben que antes de saber que era mago vivía con mis tíos muggles que tenían un hijo, pero nadie sabe si es hijo es en realidad hija, así que tú te harás pasar por mi prima, aunque preferentemente no saldrás de mi casa"

"Genial Potter, lo que siempre quise ser tu prima y encima tu prisionera"

"Nunca dije que esto sería fácil así que es mejor que te acostumbres porque mañana estaremos en Londres"

"¿Cómo sabes que no me reconocerán?"

"Porque desde que te casaste nadie ha sabido nada de ti, yo mismo ni siquiera te pude reconocer ahora eres tan… diferente. Nadie podría decir que eres Pansy Parkinson. En cuanto a los mortífagos ni siquiera vas a estar cerca de ellos porque como ya te dije no podrás salir muy seguido y cuando salgas solo lo harás en zonas muggles y nunca sola. Además nunca tengo muchas visitas. ¿Alguna otra duda?"

"Si¿por qué no puedo vivir con ella en lugar de contigo?"

"Yo no tengo una casa fija, cuando estoy en Londres Harry me da permiso de quedarme en su casa"- respondió Tonks, al parecer a Pansy no le agradaba la idea de vivir conmigo, que bien, porque ya éramos dos, hacía mucho tiempo que vivía solo y acostumbrarme a vivir con alguien iba a ser difícil sobre todo si ese alguien era Pansy Parkinson.

"Veo que no tengo de otra… tendré que ir a recoger mis cosas"- por fin Pansy se había dado por vencida.

"Te acompañamos"- no íbamos a permitir que huyera de nueva cuenta.

* * *

**Se que este no fue un capítulo muy romántico pero es importante porque da a conocer el inicio de una relación Harry- Pansy y de un juramento que los une y tamién vemos que Ginny y Blaise se han vuelto muy unidos y este no sospecha si quiera lo que se trae Draco entre manos...¡Espero que dejen reviews!**


	7. Entre enredos y peleas

**Capítulo 7.**

Estaba parada frente a la puerta de una típica casa inglesa en Bridgetown, en realidad no tenía nada de diferente de las demás casas, nadie se imaginaría que en esa casa vivieran magos. Al principio me sorprendió que los Hampton vivieran en una calle muggle pero después le reste importancia. Toque el timbre y por un pequeño orificio de la puerta vi un ojo de color café asomarse, luego Mary abrió la puerta.

"¡Hermione¡Pensé que llegarías por la red flu! Cuando tocaron pensé que era la Sra. Randals, esa vieja chismosa, es una muggle y gracias a ella todos los vecinos siempre nos ven como bichos raros¿puedes creer que les dijo a todos que George era un expresidiario y que por eso no salíamos nunca¡Que mujer tan metiche!"- al entrar me di cuenta que la casa era más mágica de lo que parecía, por fuera no se veía tan grande como en realidad era; tenía un amplio salón, una oficina privada, una gran cocina donde pude ver a dos elfos trabajar rápidamente entre cazuelas y demás utensilios mágicos, además tenían un montón de relojes mágicos que según me explicó Mary mientras me conducía al jardín, eran de George ya que le encantaba coleccionar relojes.

Me llevé una gran impresión al llegar al jardín, si bien no solo era muy grande había un pequeño riachuelo que corría por debajo de un pequeño puentecito que servía para pasar al otro lado donde había una especie de nomos gigantes de adorno pero que se movían como si fueran reales, también había grandes árboles por todas partes, hermosas jacarandas que con sus hojas adornaban el camino y unas 5 mesas de jardín llenas de invitados. En lugar de jardín parecía un pequeño parque.

"Creí que sería una pequeña reunión"- dije al ver que por lo menos en ese "jardín" nos encontrábamos unas 30 personas.

"Si yo también pero entre George y yo y nuestras familias y amigos juntamos una gran cantidad de invitados. Por cierto¿y tú esposo?"- al parecer Mary apenas se había percatado de la ausencia de Blaise.

"Ah, no pudo venir tuvo que hacer un viaje urgente a Paris. Pero te compramos algo los dos para ti y el bebé"- apenas había tenido de comprar algo, me había levantado temprano para alistarme (decidí ponerme solo unos jeans pescadores y una blusa blanca de olancitos y dejarme el pelo suelto solo adornado con una cinta blanca) e ir al centro de Londres muggle a comprar algo por eso había llegado en un taxi a la calle de la casa de Mary.

"Gracias Hermione no te hubieras molestado"- me dijo Mary abrazándome y dejando los regalos en una mesa, después se me quedó viendo raro.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No, bueno en realidad si, es que si te llevo a la mesa de mis familiares o con los de George te acosaran con preguntas y no quiero que te sientas incómoda y no te voy a poner en la mesa de los niños, no queremos que salgas con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, y en la otra mesa todas mis amigas son casadas y vienen con sus maridos y a veces son medio payasas, necesitaras a alguien que te auxilie y yo voy a estar de aquí para allá y lamentablemente no te podré hacer mucha compañía."

"No te preocupes Mary donde sea estaré bien"- en ese momento llegó George con Malfoy que vestía muy casual con unos jeans y una playera polo negra, traía puestos sus lentes de sol y se veía aún mas arrogante.

"Buenos días Sra. Zabini"- me saludó George tendiéndome la mano.

"Ah Draco¡que oportuno!"- exclamó Mary

"Hola Mary, te compré algo"- le dijo Draco entregándole una bolsa rosa.

"Gracias Draco. Que bueno que llegas, tu amigo Blaise no pudo venir y ahora mismo le estaba diciendo a Hermione que le hará falta alguien que la auxilie de mis "amiguitas"¿la acompañarías durante la reunión? Hay lugares desocupados en la mesa de allá junto al riachuelo, es la mesa del matrimonio Plotsky pero están tan ocupados con lo suyo que no los molestarán."

"No es necesa…"- antes de que pudiera protestar Draco abrió la boca.

"Me encantará hacerle compañía a la Sra. Zabini, sobretodo si así me libro de soportar solo la platica de tus amiguitas y sus sosos esposos"- Mary sonrió ante el comentario de Draco.

"Bueno entonces los dejo, iré a saludar a la madre de George"- y se fue de la mano de su esposo luego de hacer un gesto de nerviosismo.

"Ah Mary nunca le ha caído bien su suegra y a ella tampoco le cae bien Mary, espero que le vaya bien"- yo estaba aún parada con Draco junto a la mesa de regalos. Debí he haber sabido que asistiría a la reunión, aún recordaba nuestra última conversación y él era la última persona a la que yo quería ver en ese momento.

"Blaise me dijo que tendrías un fin de semana ocupado, me extraña que estés aquí, después de todo por eso no pudiste ir a Paris"- no podía dejar de pensar que él era el culpable de que yo hubiese venido sola a la reunión.

"Es cierto estoy bastante ocupado pero ni George ni Mary me hubieran perdonado nunca que no hubiese venido. Cuando le pedí a Blaise el favor yo todavía no recibía la invitación sino le hubiera pedido el favor a otra persona."- sonaba muy serio, no con esa sonrisa burlona que siempre tenía aun así seguí en mi posición fría y distante.

"¿Que tal si vamos a sentarnos?"- me dijo. Yo lo mire dudosa y con desconfianza.

"Si, pero antes quiero aclarar algo, si estoy aquí dirigiéndote la palabra es solo por Mary y durante la reunión y nada más pero si recibo alguna proposición por parte tuya yo…"

"No habrá nada de eso, las proposiciones que yo hago solo las hago una vez y me quedó muy clara tu respuesta de la otra vez aunque si has cambiado de opinión puedo considerarla…"

"Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma"

"Entonces demos ese tema por terminado. Y tratemos de pasarla bien: el tiempo que dure la reunión, como me has aclarado."- el me tendió una mano y yo se la estreché, por lo menos por el tiempo que permaneciera ahí, yo y Malfoy trataríamos de llevarnos bien.

-

-

-

-

-

"Buenos días"- Pansy estaba en la puerta del comedor, con su cabello negro algo alborotado pues se acababa de levantar, también traía puesta su pijama que era un short azul diminuto que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas y una blusa de tirantes ajustada que… ¡Por Dios es Pansy¡Que diablos estoy pensando!

"Buenos días primito."- me respondió sentándose a mi lado mientras Daisy, la esposa de Dobby, le servía el desayuno.-"No pensé que te levantarás tan temprano los domingos, es el único día que no vas a trabajar y ya estas hasta bañado y vestido".

"Normalmente no lo hago pero hoy voy a ir a ver a mi novia y quiero llegar antes de que entre a trabajar"

"¿Trabaja en domingo?"

"Si, tiene un restaurante."

"Ah, ya veo, y ¿quién es tu novia?"

"Es… Ginny Weasley"

"¿En serio? Siempre creí que terminarías con Granger"

"Yo siempre creí que terminarías con Malfoy"

"Pues ya ves que no, siempre fuimos solo amigos."

"Lo mismo digo"

"¿Qué quieres hoy de cenar?"- Pansy se había convertido en la cocinera oficial desde que llegó, me dijo que no le gustaba estar todo el día sin hacer nada y que por eso le había pedido a Daisy que la dejara cocinar en su lugar (cosa que aceptó no de muy buena gana), al parecer a Pansy le gustaba mucho cocinar, pintar floreros, frutas y toda clase de adornos para la casa, también le gustaba plantar todo tipo de flores exóticas en el jardín y en resumen era una muy buena ama de casa y ya había hecho de las suyas en mi casa, aunque admito que sus decoraciones me gustaban, pues le habían dado un toque más hogareño a la casa.

Apenas tenía unos cuantos días viviendo con Pansy y ha decir verdad me había acostumbrado más rápido de lo que creía a vivir con ella, no era tan malo, a veces sacaba sus comentarios fríos y soberbios pero fuera de eso siempre hablábamos como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido, y es que aunque así había sido antes solo nos habíamos dirigido la palabra para insultarnos y ahora ya intercalábamos algunas otras palabras. Tomamos la decisión de hacer las paces la noche en que la traje a mi casa…

FLASBACK

"¿Vives aquí Potter?"- la mirada de Pansy era de asombro y repulsión, estábamos frente a las ruinas de lo que había sido una casa americana común y corriente en un barrio alejado de la ciudad.

"Si, y no me llamo Potter. Mira no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a tener que estar juntos y mientras eso dure creo que debemos de tratar de llevarnos bien y olvidar el pasado¿no crees?"

"No, yo nunca podré olvidar el pasado… pero si puedo llamarte Harry"- esas palabras fueron el inicio de nuestra tregua.

"Vamos sígueme estas ruinas solo son un señuelo"- entramos a la casa en ruinas y en los restos de lo que había sido la chimenea pronuncié el hechizo para revelar la entrada a mi casa, cuando mi varita toco la sucia chimenea y mis últimas palabras dejaron de hacer eco en la habitación la casa en ruinas desapareció y nosotros aparecimos frente a las puertas blancas custodiadas por dos columnas de estilo jónico, mi residencia era estilo griego.

"Esto esta mejor aunque para ser famoso creí que vivirías en un lugar más extraordinario, siempre te gustó llamar la atención".- como se notaba que no me conocía en lo más mínimo

"Nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención y vivo aquí porque mis padres vivieron aquí, fue en la casa en ruinas que viste donde fueron asesinados"- dije taciturno.

"Lo siento, no lo sabía, mira… se que no me he portado muy bien desde que llegamos pero no estoy acostumbrada a ser amable… ¿podríamos empezar de nuevo?"- por primera vez las palabras de Pansy ya no fueron frías sino sinceras y cálidas.

"Por supuesto"- le dije sonriendo, en ese momento Dobby abrió la puerta.

"¡Harry Potter¡Que feliz es Dobby de verlo de regreso! Pase, pase."

"Hola Dobby, ella es Vanesa Dursley, mi prima, se quedará algún tiempo con nosotros"

"¿Su prima? Pero usted no tiene primas señor"

"Losé Dobby, pero para todos la señorita es mi prima¿deacuerdo?"

"Si señor, Dobby no sabe nada"

"También tendremos que reforzar la seguridad aún más y no quiero que nadie entre a la casa si no estoy, aunque sean mis amigos, y no le dirás a nadie que ella esta vive aquí aunque insistan¿esta claro?"

"Si señor."

"Y no dejarás que mi prima salga sola de la casa cuando no este"

"No necesito niñera Pot… Harry"- Pansy me miraba algo molesta

"Es solo por si acaso Vanesa"

"Dobby no la dejara salir ni aunque le dé muchos pares de calcetines"

"Muy bien Dobby, lleva a Vanesa a la recámara de invitados y dile a Daisy que este al pendiente de todo lo que mi prima necesite. Te espero para cenar Vanesa"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"¿Y bien?"- me había olvidado de responderle a Pansy.

"Eh… nosé, sorpréndeme"

"Esta bien, puedo con el reto"

"Bueno es hora de irme"- le dije poniéndome de pie- "¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?"

"Ahora que lo dices ya casi no hay sal y se me acabó la pintura roja, cómprala en Drawings, es más brillante y dura más, y ya que vas a ir ahí podrías pasar por la tienda de la Sra. Flowers y compras algo para prevenir la plaga de Grindilows, en esta época del año es cuando más aparecen."

"¿Algo más?"

"No, creo que eso es todo"

"Bueno entonces nos vemos a la hora de la cena"

"Adiós Harry, suerte con la pelirroja"

Al salir de mi casa pensé en que me estaba acostumbrando demasiado a Pansy, era como si fuera mi… ¡No! Estoy exagerando, yo solo tengo ojos para Ginny y Pansy nunca se fijaría en mí, no soy su tipo, ella prefiere a los chicos malos como Morgan y yo prefiero a las chicas más tiernas y dulces, como Ginny, solo estaba exagerando.

-

-

-

-

-

Mary tenía razón, la mesa de sus amigas era muy aburrida de lo único que hablaban era de decoraciones para el hogar, de sus hijos, de recetas de cocina y de los trabajos de sus maridos, y ellos no hacían mas que asentir a todas las estupideces que decían sus esposas, me parecía tan monótona la vida de casados de los que estaban en esa mesa que por un momento agradecí estar casada con Zabini, claro solo por un breve segundo, hasta que recordé porque odiaba mi matrimonio: porque era una farsa, talvez esa era la razón por la que yo no podía entender a esas señoras: mi matrimonio no era real.

"Dime Hermione¿por qué tu esposo no te llevó a Paris?"- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Laila Plotsky que estaba a un lado mío, ella es la esposa de Richard Plotsky el famoso buscador de los Chudley Cannons, y la ganadora del premio "Esposa y bruja perfecta" de la revista "Esposas Brujas" y por lo que acababa de observar también era la ganadora del premio a la "bruja más venenosa de Gran Bretaña". Desde que me senté a la mesa aparte de hablar de su matrimonio se la había pasado hablando de que había hablado con su hermana, la directora de la Revista "Corazón de Bruja", para que enviara algún reportero a la casa de los Hampton a cubrir su "pequeña reunión" para que pudiese salir un "pequeño artículo" sobre su matrimonio (no tan feliz como el de ella) y su futuro hijo (que no sería tan apuesto como su pequeño Michael), supuestamente de un momento a otro llegarían, yo solo pensaba en lo presumida y chismosa que era y en como excusarme para poder irme a mi casa.

"Fue un viaje de improviso y no me gusta meterme en sus asuntos"- respondí cortante.

"Pues mi Ricky siempre me lleva a todos sus partidos y no importa cuan ocupado este nunca me ha dejado sola en ninguna reunión social, al contrario siempre esta a mi lado. Pero claro no todos los matrimonios pueden ser tan perfectos como el mío." – y por eso tenía que restregarle en la cara a todos su estúpido matrimonio, apuesto que si no fuera porque ella era una cliente especial del laboratorio de pociones cosméticas de Mary ella nunca la habría invitado.

"¡No me digas Laila! Pero aclárame una duda¿la chica morena y sexy con la que retrataron a Richard en la última copa de quidditch eras tú? Porque si no eras tú debo pedirte Richard que me la presentes porque ¡esa si que era una verdadera mujer!"- por supuesto que no podía ser ella, si Laila era rubia y blanca y al parecer no fui la única que se dio cuenta de eso y de lo mordaz que había sido el comentario de Malfoy porque Richard se puso colorado y Laila solo miraba a Malfoy con ira y resentimiento.

"Esa foto no es real"- respondió ella enojada.

"Pues yo la vi muy real"- contestó Malfoy a su vez, las cosas se empezaron a poner tensas.

"¿Y qué me dices de tus fotos Draco? Nunca he visto que salgas con una misma mujer en dos fotos seguidas"- le respondió Richard Plotsky muy enojado poniéndose de pie al igual que su esposa, muy cerca del lago.

"Oh, esas también son muy reales y no tengo problema en admitirlo"- dijo Draco tranquilamente y poniéndose también de pie.

"Esta es una reunión familiar no hay porque discutir por tonterías"- de alguna manera tenía que impedir que Malfoy comenzara a pelear, no por consideración a Laila sino por Mary y porque el reportero de la revista Corazón de Bruja acababa de llegar y estaba notando que Laila y Malfoy discutían.

"¡Tu no te metas¡De seguro eres otra de sus amantes¡Por eso te defiende!"

"¡Yo no soy amante de nadie!"- había perdido la paciencia ya había aguantado demasiado sus comentarios.

"No te desquites con ella Laila, lo de nosotros ya pasó así que ¿porque tanto resentimiento?"- así que era eso Malfoy y Laila habían tenido algo que ver y por eso ella me había atacado de esa manera, porque ella creía que él y yo teníamos algo que ver… ¡tenía que ser Malfoy y sus problemas de faldas!

"¡Cállate ahora verás lo que le hago a tu amante en turno!"- antes de que pudiera evitarlo me tiró toda una jarra de agua encima… mi blusa era blanca y todo se transparentaba… el reportero y el fotógrafo ya se habían percatado de todo lo que estaba pasando además de los invitados.

"Bien… yo no quería esto pero tú me obligaste a hacerlo"- y enseguida la tiré al riachuelo aprovechando que estaba muy cerca de la orilla, tal vez no me debí de dejar llevar por la ira… no, a quien engaño, la verdad es que se lo merecía.

"¡Eso es Granger!"- Malfoy estaba de lo más entretenido viendo como Laila armaba todo un berrinche y me gritaba lo "zorra" que era y en ese momento recordé que él había sido el causante de todo y lo miré amenazadoramente.

"¿Cómo te atreves a empujar a mi esposa?"- ahora era Richard quien me veía a mi amenazadoramente.

"No le hables así, tú esposa fue la que comenzó todo este lío"- le contestó Draco poniéndose enfrente de él desafiante.

"Te advertí que no volvieras a molestar a mi esposa Malfoy"- Richard estampó su enorme puño en la mejilla derecha de Draco, él estaba desprevenido y no pudo esquivarlo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su precioso rostro había sido golpeado le devolvió el puñetazo a Richard directo en la nariz que terminó llena de sangre.

"¡Basta Malfoy, le has roto la nariz!"- le grité antes de que volviera a darle un puñetazo al ahora indefenso Richard que tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

"¡No iba a dejar que me golpeará sin que recibiera su merecido!"

"No digas nada¡todo es tu culpa!… ¡no me veas así¡Se me esta transparentando todo!" – entre la mirada de todos los invitados y el continuo flashazo del fotógrafo y las insistentes preguntas del reportero cada vez me sentía más apenada, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

"Ven vámonos"- me dijo Malfoy abrazándome, muy a mi pesar yo no hice nada por evitarlo ya que me encontraba echa un obillo, mojada y con frío. Entre jaleos, miradas curiosas, gritos y preguntas me llevó a un salón dentro de la casa que yo ya había visto al llegar, en él había una chimenea rústica de ladrillos rojos, Malfoy arrojo unos polvos y entramos en las llamas verdes mientras Malfoy decía "Saint Claire 510, pen house A", fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no me llevaría a mi casa sino a la suya.

-

-

-

-

-

" Qué te ha parecido Paris Gin?"

"Fantástico, todo es muy bonito¡me encantó el Museo de Louvre!"

"Y aún nos falta ver mucho más, sabes quiero que nos tomemos una foto en la torre Eiffel antes de irnos"

"¿A qué hora sale nuestro vuelo?"

"A las once, fue lo mas tarde que encontré, pero no hay que perder el tiempo, hay que disfrutar cada minuto que tenemos al máximo. Vamos…"

-

-

-

-

-

El departamento de Malfoy no era como me lo imaginaba: un lugar frío, sombrío, con cortinas negras y toda clase de adornos espeluznantes, al contrario, no solo era un lujoso pen house sino uno muy cómodo y acogedor, era de estilo moderno, tenía un amplio comedor de cristal impecable, su sala era negra y de piel y algunos de sus adornos eran de estilo francés. Aparecimos los dos en una moderna chimenea de mármol negro. Yo estaba más mojada de lo que había creído, esa tonta de Laila me había echado toda una jarra de agua (simple, gracias a Dios) de 3 litros, seguro me iba a enfermar.

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Malfoy? Quiero irme a mi casa"- dije tiritando.

"Vamos Granger, fue lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento, no me acordaba del número de tu casa y no querías que apareciéramos en otra casa, estas muy mojada, yo estoy golpeado y después de todo ya estas aquí, no tiene caso que pierdas tiempo y te aseguro que no te voy a hacer nada"- dijo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos grises.- "¡Mabel!"- una elfina doméstica apareció de una puerta de roble donde supongo que estaba la cocina.

"Si amo"

"Lleva a la señorita a la recámara de huéspedes y dale alguna ropa de mi madre para que se cambie"- la elfina hizo lo que Malfoy le pidió sin dudar.

La recámara de huéspedes tenía una cama matrimonial que era de caoba, con una colcha de seda verde y varios almohadones de la misma tela pero plateados, un espejo redondo y grande estaba en medio de la habitación, había otra puerta que supuse que era el baño y un closet enorme también de caoba. En general la habitación se veía muy cómoda. Pude ver que había poca ropa en el closet y que la elfina sacó un vestido lila muy bonito y muy fino.

"Creo que este le vendrá muy bien a la señorita, la Sra. Narcisa y usted son de la misma talla. Si necesita algo solo toque la campana"- dijo señalando una pequeña campanita de plata encima de una mesita.

"Gracias Mabel"

Me puse el vestido, al parecer Mabel tenía razón, la mamá de Malfoy y yo éramos de la misma talla, aunque no creía que le gustara mucho que yo estuviese usando sus vestidos. Cuando terminé de cambiarme y de secarme el pelo un poco (había olvidado mi varita en la casa) doblé con cuidado mi ropa y salí de la habitación dirigiéndome a la sala dispuesta a irme pero un estornudo me delató y Malfoy salió de la cocina seguido por Mabel.

"Mabel ha hecho té de limón. Es antigripal, toma"- me dijo Malfoy extendiéndome una taza de porcelana, pude ver que el tenía una especie de ungüento en su mejilla morada, de esos que nos ponía Madame Pomfrey.

"Gracias pero tengo que irme"

"No seas testaruda. Siéntate y tomate tú té cuando te lo termines puedes irte"

"Señorita déme su ropa, Mabel se la secará en unos instantes"

"No es necesario"- dije sosteniendo mi ropa.

"Toma Mabel"- dijo Malfoy luego de arrebatarme la ropa de las manos, luego Mabel se fue con mi ropa desapareciendo detrás de la puerta por la que había aparecido unos momentos antes.

"En verdad que eres orgullosa y obstinada Granger"- me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

"Bueno todo esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras puesto a discutir con tu "amiguita" Laila"

"Por eso mismo trato de recompensarte tratándote de lo mejor y tú no me dejas. Además yo no tuve toda la culpa, tú fuiste quien la tiró al riachuelo"- no pude evitar sonreír al recordar los gritos de Laila cuando la tiré, realmente se veía graciosa, luego nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, yo tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado entre él y Laila, no es que me interesara claro, solo era curiosidad.

"No pensé que conocieras tan bien a Laila"

"Si, ella fue mi prometida, la elegida de mi madre, ella quería que yo me casara con ella pero yo no quise y deshice mi compromiso luego ella se caso con Plotsky, pobre hombre, lo compadezco en verdad, esa mujer lo ha vuelto loco."

"Mmm, pues se ve que ella no te ha olvidado y él lo sabe muy bien."

"No creo que no me ha olvidado, ja,ja, ja, pensó que tú y yo éramos amantes¿acaso tenemos tanta química?"- dijo riéndose.

"No yo mas bien creo que te conoce demasiado bien como para pensar que cualquier mujer a tu lado tiene algo que ver contigo"

"Puede ser pero para el caso me da lo mismo lo que crea. Además se veía muy graciosa tirada en el riachuelo, pero la cara de Plotsky cuando le devolví el puñetazo fue aun mejor."- no pude evitar reír con Malfoy, la verdad es que todo el asunto era bastante cómico.

"Ahora ya se porque Mary no quería que me sentara sola en esa mesa¡me hubieran acabado ella y sus amigas! Aunque pensándolo bien creo que me hubiera ido mejor sola que contigo."

"Pero te hubieras aburrido horriblemente, por lo menos gracias a mi te reíste un rato"- Malfoy tenía razón, pero a causa de todo un lío.

"Por cierto que arruinamos la reunión de Mary y George y ni siquiera me despedí de ella"

"A Mary le tendrá sin cuidado además la conozco tan bien que es capaz de agradecernos por haber provocado ese jaleo con tal de haber pasado menos tiempo con su suegra y de haber amenizado su reunión. Por cierto, te queda muy bien ese vestido"- me sorprendí un poco, no me esperaba ese cumplido de Malfoy.

"Gracias, te lo devolveré el lunes."- bebí un poco más de té ansiosa por acabarlo e irme de pronto se empezaba a formar un incómodo silencio y no quería que Malfoy comenzara con sus tonterías.

"No era una insinuación para que me lo devolvieras Granger"- se hizo un silencio incómodo pues no supe que responderle, gracias al cielo él cambió de tema-"Y… ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo? No debe de ser fácil trabajar en el Wizengamont."

"No es fácil pero me encanta, siempre quise trabajar en el Wizengamont aunque ahorita estoy trabajando en investigación criminológica me gustaría poder trabajar directamente en los juicios."

"Es la parte que más me apasiona"

"A mi también. Siempre me ha gustado defender a los demás"

"A mi me apasiona más discutir y demostrar que siempre tengo la razón"

"Que modesto, aunque se a lo que te refieres también he tenido ese sentimiento"

"Tal vez por eso no podamos parar de discutir entre nosotros… te has puesto a pensar ¿quién ganará al final?"

"Tal vez ninguno de los dos"

"O tal vez los dos. Por lo visto no somos tan diferentes, tenemos cosas en común."

"Somos muy diferentes pero tal vez solo tenemos cosas en común porque ambos estudiamos leyes mágicas"

"O talvez estudiamos leyes mágicas porque tenemos cosas en común y no somos tan diferentes."- los dos nos reímos de nuestra conversación, esta era la primera conversación "normal" que tenía con Malfoy, había resultado extrañamente graciosa y ya no me sentía tan incómoda.

"Si puede ser"

"Entonces… ¿ya no estas enojada conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que si, tres litros de agua no se olivan tan fácilmente, pero considerare que no te portaste como un idiota como sueles hacerlo."

"No me refiero a esta vez, me refiero a lo que me dijiste cuando llegué, antes de que nos sentáramos en la mesa de Laila… de que solo me hablarías en la reunión"- por un lado aún sabía que Malfoy no cambiaría su forma de ser y que probablemente el día siguiente volviera a portarse tan arrogante y sarcástico como siempre pero por otro lado pensé en el Malfoy de ahora que me hablaba como si realmente le importara el hecho de que yo no estuviera enojada con él.

"Pues ya no estoy en la reunión y te sigo hablando" - decidí contestar de manera neutra.

"Ah ya."

"Es hora de irme ya es tarde"- dije al darme cuenta que por la hermosa vista de las ventanas de Malfoy solo se veían las estrellas.

"Esta bien"

"Toma tu taza, te enviaré el vestido a tu oficina el lunes"

"No quédatelo, mi madre ya no utiliza la ropa que esta aquí y te queda bien"

"Gracias… por todo"- le dije algo apenada luego le estreché la mano despidiéndome pero el me jaló y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Este se estaba convirtiendo el día más extraño que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

"No soy tan malo como crees soy mas gris que negro"- me susurró.

"Me estoy dando cuenta de eso"- tome los polvos de una bolsita de pana verde y los arrojé a la chimenea hasta que aparecieron las llamas verdes.- "Al número 211 de Magic Village".

-

-

-

-

-

Acababa de dejar a Ginny en su casa, este viaje había sido uno de los mejores que había tenido, tendría que agradecerle a Draco. Ahora estaba en mi casa, temiendo abrir la puerta y encontrarme con una Hermione malhumorada por haber ido al desayuno de los Hampton sola, lo que sea de cada quien Hermione es de temer cuando se enoja, esperaba encontrarla dormida, apenas abrí la puerta y caminé por el pasillo cuando vi una luz encendida en la sala de TV y demás cosas muggles (Hermione había adicionado algunas cosas muggles a la casa, yo ya me había acostumbrado a muchas de ellas sobre todo a la TV, teníamos una sala especial para ponerlas y esa era donde estaba Hermione ahora).

"¿Zabini, eres tu?"- pensaba escabullirme hasta mi recámara pero al parecer hice demasiado ruido al llegar o ella era muy perspicaz.

"Si ya llegué, te traje un recuerdo de Paris, es un recuerdo muggle"- había encontrado la Catedral de Notre Dame en miniatura y había pensado que sería bueno comprarla para Hermione después de todo no sabía que me iba a esperar en casa.

"Gracias, esta linda"- me dijo sonriéndome y tomando la pequeña Catedral y poniéndola en una vitrina con otros adornos muggles, la verdad no esperaba que estuviese tan tranquila-"¿Y cómo te fue?"

"Bien, Narcisa siempre me ha tratado como un hijo y Paris es fenomenal, prometo que en tus próximas vacaciones te regalaré un viaje a Paris todo pagado"

"Gracias Blaise, pero no tienes que molestarte, en serio no estoy enojada, mejor cuéntame más¿Ginny se divirtió?"- su pregunta era de lo más natural sin rastro de enojo, la verdad es que su actitud me tenía sorprendido pero ¿qué mas daba? después de todo debía de dar gracias de que ella no estuviese enojada todavía conmigo.

"¿Y a ti como te fue en el desayuno?"- le dije cuando le terminé de contar los lugares a los que habíamos ido Ginny y yo.

"Pues al principio pensé que me la iba a pasar mal y de hecho al final el desayuno se arruinó por mi culpa, bueno en realidad fue culpa de una tipa y de tu amigo Malfoy que…"- después de que me contó todo lo que había pasado mi sorpresa aumento¡ había pasado por todo eso y no estaba enojada!

"Respóndeme algo…tengo curiosidad por saber ¿como estas tan tranquila después de lo que paso con esa señora¿Acaso asesinaste a Malfoy y eso te hizo sentir mucho mejor?- esperaba que me curiosidad no fuese a costar demasiado caro.

"Ja, ja, ja no para nada, pero no me faltaron ganas aunque no se portó tan mal como siempre, creo que fue porque estaba agradecido por haber empujado a Laila al riachuelo. Bueno me esta dando sueño, me voy a dormir que descanses"- Malfoy debía de haberse comportado muy bien para que Hermione no estuviese enojada con él, me preguntó ¿por qué? Culpa por haber echo pasar un mal rato a Hermione no creo, el nunca se creía culpable de nada… debía de ser agradecimiento después de todo el detesta a Laila y le ha de ver encantado verla toda mojada y furiosa con el fotógrafo encima de ella.

-

-

-

-

-

"Llegaste temprano Harry, pero que bueno porque ya se terminó la sal y le falta un poco a la sopa¿la trajiste?- apenas acababa de entrar a mi casa y Pansy ya se había dado cuenta de mi llegada, siempre lo hacía, me preguntaba cómo.

"Si, se las daré a Dobby, debo decirle que tenga cuidado de no mezclar mis ingredientes de pociones con los de cocina, es algo distraído"

"Esta bien pero déjame sacar la sal"- en ese momento sonó el teléfono y no le pude a decir a Pansy que no la fuera a confundir con uno de mis ingredientes.

La que me hablaba era Ginny, no estaba muy contento con ella esa mañana quería darle la sorpresa de mi regreso a Londres y no la había encontrado en la mañana en el restaurante, su socia me había dicho que se había ido a Paris con Zabini¿qué tenía que andar viajando con Zabini? Para eso tenía a Hermione, su esposa.

"¿Harry?"

"¡Que tal Ginny¿Cómo te fue en Paris, te divertiste?"- no pude ocultar el tono molesto en mi voz.

"Harry déjame explicarte, no es lo que tu crees, Zabini y yo solo somos amigos"

"Si claro"

"En serio, nosé porque dudas de mi nunca te he dado motivos y además Zabini es casado"

"Eso no quiere decir que Zabini se haya convertido en un santo¡fue tu novio Ginny¡Como me pides que no desconfíe si te fuiste con tu novio a Paris! Creí que me extrañarías y por eso volví lo más pronto posible y quise darte la sorpresa de mi llegada, pero veo que el sorprendido fui yo"

"¡Basta Harry! Ya te dije que Blaise y yo solo somos amigos y si lo acompañé a Paris fue porque el me lo pidió, Hermione esta enterada de que yo fui con él y no esta armando un escándalo por ello como tú, así que si no me crees haya tú"- yo no le pude responder porque me colgó.

Estaba molesto, conmigo y con ella, le creía pero aún así simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en que había pasado todo el fin de semana con su ex novio a solas, eso me ponía furioso.

"Ya esta la cena"- Pansy acaba de salir de la cocina, por primera vez me había percatado que traía puesto un vestido de tirantes que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y era del color de sus ojos.

"Pues vamos, me muero de hambre"- esa era otra cosa que me preocupaba, últimamente me le quedaba viendo demasiado a Pansy, era una mujer guapa pero no por eso me podía quedarme babeando por ella, no quería hacerla sentir incómoda o que ella pensara que me quería aprovechar de ella, además yo tenía novia, una bella novia que amaba.

"¿Y por qué volviste tan temprano? Yo pensé que terminaría cenando sola, como es la primera vez que ves a tu novia desde que regresaste…"

"Es que ella tenía mucho trabajo"- lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar de mis problemas con Ginny y mucho menos con Pansy.

"Ah"

"Te traje las pinturas que me pediste, si eran esas ¿verdad?"

"Si, muchas gracias, creo que soy algo molestota y tu me has aguantado mucho"- a decir verdad si lo era pero también era una agradable compañía, lo había descubierto en esos pocos días.

"Tu también me has aguantado primita, me he acostumbrado a vivir contigo"

"Solo llevamos unos días"

"Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que eres toda una cajita de sorpresas"

"Y eso que aún no has visto nada"- su mirada era pícara y no pude evitar sonreírle, me estaba coqueteando.

"Pues me gustaría verlo"- no sabía porque pero en ese momento me pareció que el dulce aroma del cabello de Pansy nublaba mis sentidos.

"Apenas he acabado la sopa y ya me esta dando calor¿no es extraño?"

"Si bastante yo siento lo mismo"- de pronto el aire en el comedor se empezaba a hacer más denso y era como si estuviéramos en un sauna, la temperatura había empezado a subir pero era prácticamente imposible, ni siquiera estábamos en primavera.

"¿Sabes que es lo que se me antoja hacer ahora?"- por mi mente pasaron miles de pensamientos sugerentes.

"¿Qué?"

"Tomar los hielos de los vasos y recorrerlos por mi cuello para bajar el calor"

"Pues hazlo, por mi no hay problema"- ahí estaba yo, viendo como Pansy sacaba los hielos del vaso y los pasaba por su cuello, la visión era tan sexy que en un impulso tome la mano de Pansy que tenía el hielo y la reemplacé por mi mano, de pronto la temperatura empezó a subir y mis sentidos se nublaron, me sentía como en un sueño.

De pronto ya no era el hielo el que estaba recorriendo el cuello de Pansy sino mis labios, mis manos se encontraban recorriendo su cuerpo, sus curvas, su pecho, mientras las suyas acariciaban mi espalda y mi cabello, las caricias y los besos empezaron a subir de tono, eran besos llenos de deseo, un deseo incontenible, en ese momento yo no pensaba ni ella tampoco, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era cómo quitarle el vestido lo más rápidamente posible.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?"- me dijo entre susurros.

"No lo sé ni me importa"- le respondí besándola nuevamente.

"Señor, Dobby ha confundido la sal con uno de sus ingredientes, Dobby hubiera jurado que era sal, señor"- en el momento en que Dobby entró nos separamos automáticamente, los dos muy agitados. Ahora comprendía todo, Dobby habpia confundido la sal con un estimulante hormonal que utilizaba para hacer un fuerte verasitatum.

"Gracias por avisarnos Dobby, llegaste justo a tiempo"- Dobby se fue luego de retirar nuestros platos.

"Buenos, este, creo que es mejor que me vaya"- los efectos de el estimulante aún seguían presentes en mi organismo, no creía poder estar un minuto al lado de Pansy sin poderla tocar, ella solo asintió y yo me fui directo a mi recámara donde tomaría una ducha muy fría.

* * *

Uff, creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado, como pueden ver muchas cosas han pasado: Harry y Pansy tienen una relación muy intensa, la relación de Ginny y Harry ha empezado a enfriarse y Blaise esta demasiado amigable con Ginny mientras Hermione y Draco han empezado a conocerse mucho más y obviamente él es más amable con ella porque la quiere conquistar...y como se que sabrán que va a pasar en el siguiente cap, les adelantó un poquitin:

- La pelea de Draco- Hermione & los Plotsky saldrá en primera plana.

- Ginny y Harry hablan

- Draco se encuntra a Hermione completamente borracha en un bar.

¡Les agradezco por dejar reviews y contestaré el de todos lo más pronto posible.!


	8. Tan cerca pero tan lejos

Capítulo 8

"¿Te diste a la fuga el domingo¡Picarón!"- apenas acaba de llegar a mi oficina cuando fui atacado por George y su tonta sonrisita.

"Ah, si"- le respondí con indiferencia- "No podía quedarme ahí después de todo el escándalo, discúlpame con Mary"

"No te preocupes Mary esta encantada, no solo salió el desayuno en la revista "Corazón de Bruja" sino que salió en la portada, velo por ti mismo"- George me acercó una revista donde decía que el desayuno de los Hampton había sido todo un espectáculo pero no precisamente por la celebración del nacimiento de su primogénito sino por el escándalo que supuestamente Granger y yo habíamos causado.

Las primeras líneas del artículo de dos páginas decían lo siguiente:

_El desayuno en la casa de George Hampton; uno de los fundadores del importante Bufette M&FH y su esposa Mary Hampton; reconocida experta en pociones cosméticas, con motivo de la celebración de el futuro nacimiento de su primogénito se convirtió en todo un espectáculo a causa de dos de sus invitados: Draco Malfoy; líder del Bufette M&FH y Hermione Zabini; conocida por ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter (y su supuesta novia durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos donde también salía con Victor Krum, el famoso buscador de quidditch de Bulgaria) y esposa de Blaise Zabini, amigo de Draco Malfoy._

"_Tal parece que Hermione trata de acaparar a todos los herederos de grandes fortunas"- fue el comentario de Laila Plotsky, quien fue atacada por Hermione Zabini- "Esa tipa no tiene respeto por nadie, mientras mi esposo y yo platicábamos felizmente como siempre, ella no nos dejaba de mirar y como no es la primera vez que tipas resbalosas como ella se le insinúan a Ricky yo le solté un comentario para advertirle que no se metiera con mi Ricky, ella se quedó callada inmediatamente pero su amante, Draco Malfoy salió en su defensa. Desde el principio noté que había algo entre ellos, lamentablemente el Sr. Zabini no estaba ahí para ponerle un alto a su esposa. ¡Los dos me atacaron verbalmente! Y yo solo pude defenderme tirándole una jarra de agua en la cabeza pero ella se puso como demonio y me lanzó a un riachuelo. ¡Los dos se estaban burlando descaradamente de mi!"- estas fueron las declaraciones de Laila Plotsky sobre lo que pasó en el desayuno. No pudimos entrevistar a la pareja porque ambos salieron huyendo de la escena abrazados._

Lo que seguía eran las declaraciones de las amigas de Laila, todas por supuesto mentiras sobre que me habían visto besándome con Granger y cosas por el estilo. También había una foto en toda una página de Granger empujando a Laila y de las rabietas de esta; se podía ver una y otra vez la escena que me divirtió mucho, y otra de mí abrazando a una Granger toda mojada.

"Supongo que no te debo disculpas"- le dije apáticamente a George entregándole la revista, en ese momento David acababa de llegar y se acercó a nosotros.

"Buenos días compañeros. Bonita foto Malfoy y muy guapa tu nueva _bimbo, _aunque no pensé que te metieras con casadas¿nueva moda? No importa, cuando te canses de ella me agradaría conocerla"- como odiaba a David, nosé como he podido aguantarlo tanto tiempo.

"Siempre buscando mis sobras ¿no David? Te recomiendo que no te creas todo lo que dice TU revista, por más que te guste sus artículos no son muy profesionales que digamos, pero que se puede esperar que lea una persona como tú"- ¡Si! Otra vez había dejado callado al pedante de David.

Ya en mi oficina me puse frente a la ventana y como cada mañana observé a Londres a mis pies y después me empecé a reír, pensando en la cara de Granger cuando viera el artículo, lo más seguro es que no estuviese muy contenta y hasta me reclamara. JA, JA, JA a pesar de todo, mi plan de ganarme la confianza de Granger iba mejor de lo que había planeado, defenderla en el desayuno y luego llevármela a mi pen house había sido una excelente idea; la plática en mi sala fue lo mejor, tengo que admitir que esa no la tuve que fingir me salió muy natural… platicar con Granger me agrada, es una de las pocas personas que entiende lo que digo y con las que es todo un reto platicar…tal vez por eso me guste tanto…platicar con ella.

De pronto las llamas de mi chimenea se encendieron y por ellas apareció la cabeza de Zabini, me preguntaba si habría leído esa revista.

"Que tal Zabini¿cómo te fue en Francia?"

"Muy bien, tu madre me recibió como a un hijo, estaba algo molesta porque tú no fuiste, me mandó a decirte que quiere que la visites"

"Iré cuando pueda ahora estoy muy ocupado"- la verdad era que no me gustaba visitar a mi madre, no tenía nada en contra de ella a pesar de que no había sido exactamente la madre modelo por lo menos era mejor que mi padre conmigo, pero el hecho de verla me recordaba mi infeliz niñez y todo el pasado que había dejado atrás.

"Tu verás amigo, pero yo te recomiendo que por lo menos le hables, yo la vi muy sola y deprimida. Y cambiando de tema supe que tuvieron problemas con la esposa de Plotsky en la reunión"

"Entonces tú también leíste la revista, no pensé que compraras esas cosas Blaise"

"¿De qué revista me hablas? El pleito me lo contó Hermione. Y por supuesto debo de agradecerte de que la tratarás tan bien porque ayer ni siquiera estaba enojada conmigo por haberme ido a Paris sin ella, y vaya que estaba muy enojada cuando me fui, pero ¿qué pasó con la revista¿Salieron en una?"- Ups, creo que metí la pata, Blaise no podía sospechar nada de mis intentos de conquista con Granger.

"Bueno si me la mostró George cuando acababa de llegar… sale el desayuno y dice un poco del pleito que hubo… Yo solo ayudé a Granger porque no cualquiera se enfrenta a Laila Plotsky y mucho menos la empuja a un riachuelo, jajaja¡debiste de haberla visto!"- esperaba limpiar toda sospecha con este comentario.

"Ja, ja, ja… que lástima que no lo vi¿y que más dice la revista?"- Blaise estaba ya muy interesado.

"Pues tonterías de la víbora de Plotsky, como que supuestamente tu esposa le coqueteaba a Plotsky¿puedes creerlo? Esa tipa esta loca"

"Ja, ja, ja¿Hermione coqueteándole a Plotsky¡Que bueno que no te casaste con ella porque hubieras terminado igual de demente!"

"Ni que lo digas"

"¿Y eso es todo?"

"Si además de unos comentarios rencorosos hacia mi, eso es todo"

"Entonces me despido porque tengo un montón de trabajo"

"Nos vemos Blaise"- estuvo cerca, al parecer Blaise no sospechaba nada, tendría que darme prisa antes de que pudieran surgir más sospechas, después de todo esa revista y la tonta de Laila si me estaban complicando las cosas.

-

-

-

-

-

"Buenos días Sra. Zabini"

"Buenos días Amelia"- estaba resignada por más que se lo dijera ella insistía en llamarme por mi apellido de casada¿qué podía hacer?

"Salió muy bien en la revista, bueno tomando en cuenta las circunstancias"

"No entiendo…"

"Hermione no pensé que fueras ese tipo de mujeres"- mi compañero Anton acababa de salir de su oficina y me estaba guiñando el ojo como… ¿coqueteándome?

"¿De qué me hablan todos!"- estaba desesperándome, la verdad no entendía que le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo, desde que había entrado al ministerio la gente no dejaba de señalarme y murmurar a mis espaldas ¿acaso era algún tipo de broma?

"No me digas que no lo sabes, es la noticia del día"

"Explícate Anton¿de qué noticia me hablas?"

"Amelia querida¿tendrás la revista por ahí?"- Amelia me entregó la revista Corazón de Bruja y cuando vi la portada lo comprendí todo, estaba Laila Plotsky mojada y una foto de Draco y yo abrazándonos, justo cuando él me llevaba a la sala de los Hampton. Abrí la revista y bastó leer las primeras líneas para darme cuenta del por qué todo mundo me veía de una manera recriminante.

"Y bien¿lo negarás ahora?"- Anton me miraba de manera suspicaz y Amelia solo tenía dibujada una sonrisita tonta en su cara.

"Por supuesto. Lo que dice esta revista solo son mentiras y declaraciones de una hiedra venenosa."- les dije calmadamente entregándole la revista a Amelia.

"¿Y piensa que le vamos a creer? Esta revista tiene pruebas Sra. Zabini."

"No mi interesa lo que crean y si fuera tú Amelia dejaría de leer más ese tipo de revistas que solo te llenan el cerebro de tonterías. Mejor ponte a trabajar y apréndete mi nombre: soy Hermione, H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E."- sin previo avisó dejé la recepción y entré directo a mi oficina.

Ya sentada en mi cómoda silla reclinable, empecé a reír a carcajadas¿cómo podían creer que tenía algo con Malfoy¡Siempre nos hemos odiado! Pero claro todas esas personas realmente no me conocen y no me importa lo que piensen, yo se que no es cierto y mis amigos también lo sabrán. Reconozco que últimamente han pasado cosas raras con él e incluso se podría decir que ya no lo odio y que no me cae tan mal como antes pero por más que me tiente la idea entre nosotros no podría haber nada, estos rumores lo confirman, algo entre nosotros sería demasiado riesgoso, complicado y loco, nada que ver conmigo. Me pregunto si Ginny habrá leído el artículo, se reirá mucho si lo ha hecho, hoy la veré para comer y podremos platicar largamente sobre lo que nos ha sucedido, como antes.

-

-

-

-

Me levanté temprano, más temprano de lo usual, la verdad quería evitar a Pansy, no creía poder verla igual desde la noche anterior.

"Buenos días"- dije tímidamente al ver a Pansy que acababa de entrar al comedor y por su mirada había pensado lo mismo que yo: bajar a desayunar temprano con la esperanza de no encontrarse conmigo.

"Hoy madrugaste"- dijo secamente sentándose en la silla más alejada de mi.

"Igual que tú"

"Si…"- el silencio era tan incómodo que podía escuchar su respiración pausada, muy diferente a la de anoche… tenía que enfrentar la situación, por más apenado que estuviera no podía aguantar mucho tiempo así.

"Sobre lo de ayer"- los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo y ambos reímos.

"Solo fue un accidente"- le dije viéndola directamente a los ojos.

"Claro, algo sin importancia"- respondió de manera sincera.

"Por supuesto, no fue nuestra culpa, fuimos víctimas de las circunstancias"- dije aún más convencido, creo que trataba de convencerme a mi mismo y de aliviar mi culpa.

"Así es, después de todo tú no eres mi tipo"- golpe bajo.

"Ni tu el mío"- orgullo en defensa

"Y tienes una novia a la que amas"

"Exacto"- yo amaba a Ginny, mi novia, el amor de mi vida, no tenía porque recordármelo.

"Bien, ya aclaramos las cosas"

"Si"- le di un sorbo a mi jugo de calabaza ansioso por iniciar una nueva conversación que dejara atrás a la pasada- "He estado pensando Pansy¿dónde están tus padres¿Saben de tu situación?"

"Supongo que están en una parte de Gran Bretaña dándose la gran vida como siempre y no creo que estén enterados de nada, ellos se olvidaron que tenían una hija desde que huí de Morgan, su única hija se convirtió en la vergüenza de su familia huyendo de su esposo y echando su matrimonio por la borda, para ellos Pansy Parkinson esta muerta y tal vez tengan razón" – la mirada de Pansy estaba cristalina, y su voz había sido triste, no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella.

"No lo creo, Vanesa esta aquí a mi lado, no puedo decir nada sobre Pansy porque en realidad no la conocí, pero conozco a Vanesa y sé que es una mujer fuerte y decidida que no se dejará vencer por nada ni por nadie"

"Gracias, eres el mejor primo que he tenido"- Pansy me abrazó espontáneamente, fue un abrazo sincero y emotivo y sobretodo especial, aunque no supe por qué.

-

-

-

-

-

"Ja, Ja, Ja, cuando te vi en un principio dude que fueras tú pero venía tu nombre y eso aclaró mis dudas, además Blaise me había dicho algo del desayuno. Aún así aun tenía la duda de que fuera un fotomontaje, uno muy bueno."

"Me temo que las fotos son muy reales pero no los hechos, esa Laila Plotsky es una tipa de lo peor"

"Si me imagino"

"¿Cómo te fue en Paris, te trato bien Blaise?"

"Muy bien, Blaise se portó como todo un caballero, aunque no lo creas"- Ginny sonrió amargamente

"Te noto triste¿qué pasa?"

"No es nada"

"Por favor Ginny, soy tu amiga¿acaso no confías en mi?"

"Claro que si Herm, es solo que a lo mejor lo tomas a mal"

"¿Por qué habré de tomarlo a mal?- pregunté alarmada

"Bueno te lo diré. El domingo Harry vino a buscarme al restaurante, quería darme la sorpresa de su llegada, pero no me encontró porque yo estaba en Paris con Blaise, Andrea mi socia se lo dijo y Harry no lo tomó muy bien. Espero que tú tampoco lo hayas tomado a mal, tú sabes que Blaise y yo solo somos amigos y que antes que todo tú eres mi amiga, y si no quieres que vuelva a salir con Blaise así lo haré"- Ginny se veía realmente afectada, Harry la debía de haber hecho sentirse muy mal.

"Tranquila Ginny, te conozco y confío en ti, además tú sabes que lo último que sentiría por Blaise serían celos"

"Nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se ve perdido Hermione, tal vez quieres más a Blaise de lo que te imaginas"- podría ser, pero, no, yo no quería a Blaise de esa forma, en los dos años que llevábamos de casados no había sentido ni siquiera atracción por él, y no es que no fuera guapo solo que no era mi tipo.

"Lo quiero pero no de la forma en que quiere una esposa a su esposo, y yo no puedo lamentar su pérdida porque nunca lo he tenido."- silencio- "Lo que no comprendo es por qué Harry desconfía de ti, nunca le has dado motivos y sabe que Blaise es mi esposo, él no esta enterado de que todo es una farsa"

"Losé, yo tampoco comprendo porque se comportó así, él no es así, a lo mejor algo más lo tiene estresado y preocupado y por eso reaccionó de esa manera tan explosiva"

"¡Ah, miren a quien tenemos aquí¡A la caza fortunas!"- sin darme cuenta Ron acaba de entrar al restaurante hace unos momentos y ahora estaba parado al lado de la mesa donde nosotras estábamos sentadas, y por lo rojo de su rostro y sus ojos llameantes pude ver que no venía de muy buen humor.

"Ron¿qué te pasa, a quien diablos le hablas?"- exclamó Ginny sorprendida, yo no lo estaba sabía a lo que se refería… había leído cierta revista.

"¡Cómo a quién? Pues a Hermione"- respondió irritado.

"Hola Ron, también me da gusto verte"- le dije sarcástica. La verdad me dolía mucho la manera en como Ron me estaba tratando.

"¡Me quieres explicar qué significa eso de que quieres con Richard Plotsky y que eres amante de Malfoy!"

"¡Cállate Ron, no puedes creer esas tonterías, por favor creí que eras más inteligente!"- le gritó Ginny con una actitud defensora.

"Déjalo Ginny, ahora veo que mi mejor amigo no me conoce y cree que soy una zorra"- no tenía ganas de discutir con Ron¿De qué servía lo que yo le dijera si me tenía en tan mal concepto a pesar de conocernos desde niños?

"¿Qué quieres que piense Hermione¡Aquí hay fotos de ti y de Malfoy abrazados!

¿Por qué no me dices la verdad¡Acepta que son amantes¿Ya no recuerdas como te insultaba¡Acepta que nos traicionaste Hermione!"- Ron estaba rojo de ira pero yo solo sentí una puñalada en mi corazón, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo el único hombre al que yo había amado y por el que aún sentía algo creía que yo era una resbalosa solo por una revista.

"No puedo creer que creas todas estupideces Ron"- le dije con resentimiento pero calmada, tranquila…decepcionada y dolida.

"¡Estupideces! Por favor ¡ve esta foto, es muy clara, tú y Malfoy juntos ¿qué tienes que decir a todo esto?"

"Solo una cosa¡Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley!"- salí apresuradamente del restaurante, no podía soportar más que Ron desconfiara de mi y me humillara enfrente de todos, lo de la revista no me había afectado hasta ahora… ¿de qué servía seguir aparentando ser una esposa ejemplar si la única persona importante para mi me creía la peor de las mujeres? Sabía que no me hubiese importado engañar a Blaise si hubiese sido con él, pero ahora me despreciaba a mi misma al saber que por más que había estado lejos de él dos años, aún lo seguía queriendo, no lo había olvidado.

Llegué a mi oficina con cara de pocos amigos, no tenía ganas de nada pero sabía que el trabajo siempre me ayudaba a olvidar los malos ratos.

"Ey Hermione, vamos a salir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Ben en la noche¿quieres venir con nosotros?"- Anton me invitó en cuanto llegué, lo pensé unos instantes, nunca me había gustado salir con mis compañeros de trabajo porque todos eran hombres y celebrar con tres hombres solteros el cumpleaños de uno de ellos prometía ser una noche loca y todo eso siempre había sonaba muy riesgoso e inapropiado para mi¡pero que mas daba! de todas maneras mi reputación ya estaba por los suelos.

"Si¿por qué no?"

-

-

-

-

-

Solo había unas pocas personas en el restaurante, ya casi era hora de cerrar, muchas veces esta idea me habría entusiasmado porque casi siempre Harry venía por mi para acompañarme a mi casa, pero sabía que esta noche sería diferente. E

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no vi que alguien se acercaba a mi, fue hasta que lo tuve delante de mi y levanté la mirada cuando supe que era, él, Harry.

"Hola Ginny¿podemos hablar?"- sonaba calmado y sereno muy diferente a la última vez.

"Ya lo estamos haciendo¿no?"- no iba a bajar la guardia aún, primero tenía que escucharlo.

"Quiere pedirte una disculpa por lo de la otra vez, sé que exageré y traicioné tu confianza, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, comprendo que tú y Zabini solo son amigos. Lo siento"- En verdad se veía arrepentido y tambien había culpabilidad en sus ojos, sí definitivamente lo iba a perdonar, lo extrañaba demasiado.

"Esta bien Harry, te disculpo, pero quiero que sepas que me hiciste sentir muy mal, yo nunca podría traicionarte Harry, nunca lo he hecho, si fui a Paris con Blaise fue porque me sentía triste porque tu no estabas conmigo, él iba a hacer un encargo a Paris y me invito solo porque Hermione tenía otro compromiso, como hubiese invitado a cualquier amigo. Cuando tú te vas de viaje a lugares secretos o desapareces por un largo tiempo yo nunca desconfío de ti, pondría las manos al fuego por ti Harry, sé que tú nunca me engañarías por nada del mundo, yo te pido la misma confianza que yo te doy a ti"- la culpabilidad en los ojos de Harry aumentó, ahora pude distinguir algo de temor en ellos.

"Ginny te quiero, y no quiero perderte. Esto no volverá a pasar, lo prometo, confiaré en ti."- me dijo abrazándome.

"Gracias Harry"- le respondí besándolo en la mejilla suavemente.

Unos minutos después salimos del restaurante hacia mi casa, yo estaba feliz porque después de todo Harry si me acompañaría como cada noche.

-

-

-

-

-

"¡No te entiendo nada!"- el ruido era ensordecedor, solo a David se le ocurría hacer una reunión de trabajo en una disco-bar, estábamos sentados en una pequeña mesa circular en una esquina del lugar, con el fin de evitar el exuberante ambiente de las mesas del centro.

"No es mi culpa"

"Por supuesto que es tu culpa¿quién se queda de ver para hablar de trabajo en un lugar como este en un viernes por la noche?"

"Clientes como los que vienen ahora"- observé que dos hombres jóvenes se acercaban a nuestra mesa, no debían de tener más de 19 años, esa era la razón por la que habíamos sido citados en el disco-bar juvenil más visitada de Londres. Según me había informado David los dos necesitaban de nuestros servicios para quitarle la fortuna de su difunto padre a su madrastra, una jovencita al lado de su esposo, según David. Su padre había sido todo un personaje en el mundo mágico, por eso era muy importante que nuestro bufete tuviese este caso como uno más de sus victorias.

"Bien caballeros¿qué quieren tomar?"- les preguntó David luego de presentarnos, luego le hizo un gesto al camarero para que se acercara y cuando este se fue decidí ir directo al grano para terminar lo más pronto y marcharme.

"El caso es simple pero…."- mi voz fue interrumpida por la de los alaridos de un grupo de caballeros que vitoreaban a una chica de cabello castaño para que le diera un gran trago a una botella de vodka casi vacía, la chica llamó mi atención, por alguna extraña razón se me hacia extrañamente familiar, talvez había sido una de mis _conquistas de noche._

"Como mi compañero Draco les decía…"- David había retomado la conversación al observar que yo tenía mi mirada fija en otro lado y capto la atención de los clientes enseguida. Mientras que mi mente ya no se encontraba en la conversación sino que inusualmente estaba muy intrigada y atenta en lo que sucedía en aquel grupo de magos, no era que no hubiera presenciado nunca a unos cuantos tipos emborrachándose y divirtiéndose con una chica, al contrario, yo había sido uno de esos tipos, pero esta era una situación diferente, no sabía explicar cómo ni por qué, pero algo raro pasaba ahí, sobretodo con la chica que al parecer en ese momento estaba cantando el feliz cumpleaños a uno de sus compañeros, por lo visto estaba ya muy borracha porque se tambaleaba mucho.

"¿Qué espectáculo el de esa mesa, no?"- uno de mis clientes, el más joven de los hermanos, se había percatado de lo mismo que yo.- "Y es guapa la chica, las castañas son mis preferidas"

Castaña¡eso era! La chica se parecía a Granger, pero no podía ser ella¿Granger en un disco-bar¡Imposible!

"Hermione, creo que no debes de tomar más"- le gritaba a la castaña un tipo que también se tambaleaba mientras le quitaba la botella de las manos torpemente. Sin querer había confirmado mis sospechas… ¡Hermione Granger en un bar rodeada de un montón de hombres sin una sola compañía femenina¿quién lo diría? Ja, ja, ja, después de todo no era tan santita como decía ser.

"Calla Anton¡tú m invitashte, eshta, es, una fiesta¿no? Toy, feliz, no me jodas"- el tipo llamado Anton no insistió y se alejó en cuanto vio a una rubia pasar a su lado, dejando a una Granger sola y borracha que apenas y podía sostenerse, sin embargo ella hizo un esfuerzo por caminar, pero al parecer se tropezaba con cada mesa, se notaba que Granger no tenía resistencia alguna al alcohol, entonces la banda del lugar empezó a tocar nuevamente y Granger se subió a la mesa donde comenzó a bailar, para entonces todos, incluidos mis clientes ya se habían percatado de la sexy castaña que bailaba sobre una mesa mientras sus acompañantes la animaban a seguir. Debo de admitir que la situación era cómica, sobretodo para alguien que conociera a Granger tan bien como yo pero a pesar de todo lucía peligrosamente atractiva y esto me dio una idea de lo que yo tenía que hacer.

"Señorita creo que debe de irse, usted esta muy mal"- el gerente del disco- bar se había acercado a Hermione, estaba apenado y a la vez indignado por el comportamiento de la chica.

"¿Me va a correrg? Nadie corgre a Hermione Granger¡me eshcuho!"- Granger ya se había bajado de la mesa y ahora estaba de pie frente al gerente mientras sus compañeros ahora tenían la atención en una de las meseras.

"No hay problema, yo me encargo de ella"- le dije al gerente, este me miraba desconfiadamente- "No tiene de que preocuparse la chica es la esposa de un amigo, yo la llevaré a su casa"- el gerente quedó más convencido cuando le di una cuantiosa propina.

"Malfoy¿Eres tu?"- Granger me miraba confundida mientras se tocaba la frente y hacía un esfuerzo por enfocarme.

"Si soy yo Granger, y por poco y yo tampoco te reconozco, no pensé que te gustara dar este tipo de espectáculos"- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Cállate Malfoy, todo esh tu culpa, tu culpa y la de esa Plotsky!"- así que era por el artículo de la revista, no pensé que le afectaría a tal grado, no era para tanto.

"Solo es una revista de chismes Granger, no tenías que tomártelo tan apecho"

"¡Díselo a Ron, él no me cree, cree que soy… tu amante, ja,ja,ja, nadie lo creyó solo él, y ahora estamos aquí los dos, jajajaja"- al principio parecía triste pero ahora Granger se estaba destornillando de risa y casi se cae si no es porque la agarré de la cintura, quedando los dos muy cerca.

"Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa"

"Nop es el cumpleaños de Bob, vine a celebrar"

"Ya has celebrado bastante y no creo que a él le importe"

"No quiero irme contigo"- ¡increíble! Hasta borracha era necia como una mula.

"Pues no tienes opción Granger, a menos que quieras que te saquen de aquí y aparezcas en otra portada de revista, me imagino lo que diría el encabezado "_Hermione Granger, en otra de sus andadas, además de zorra borracha_"- mis palabras hicieron efecto porque ella se dejó llevar. Fuimos hasta una chimenea donde desaparecimos entre las llamas verdes.

-

-

-

-

-

"Dobby le da las buenas noches, señor. La cena esta servida señor"- los ojos saltones de Dobby me miraban ansioso mientras colgaba mi capa en el perchero.

"No tengo hambre Dobbt, he cenado en casa de Ginny."- Dobby me veía algo ofendido, odiaba que no probara la cena de su esposa – "De seguro a Vanesa le encantará la cena"

"La señorita Vanesa ya cenó, ahora esta en la sala de la caja negra"- Dobby siempre le nombraba así a la sala de TV, Pansy también la había encontrado rara en cuanto vio la tele pero al parecer ahora era su fuente de entretenimiento, al igual que a las otras cosas muggles que yo tenía en mi casa, como la computadora.

"Gracias por tu ayuda Dobby, ya puedes ir a descansar"

Me dirigí a mi habitación, pero me detuve unos segundos frente a la sala de TV, cuyas puertas estaban cerradas. Pense en si sería bueno entrar o no, pensé en Ginny y en lo que me había dicho hace unos momentos, ella confiaba en mi y yo había estado a punto de traicionarla, sabía que la culpa había sido de la poción, pero eso no tranquilizaba a mi conciencia, me seguía sintiendo culpable. Fue la culpabilidad lo que me convenció de pedirle disculpas a Ginny, yo le había reclamado de traicionar mi confianza cuando realmente las cosas fueron al revé o en el peor de los casos ya estábamos a mano.

"Oh, ya llegaste, no te escuché entrar¿pero qué hacías ahí parado en frente de la puerta en lugar de entrar?"- Pansy había interrumpido mis pensamientos, había salido de la sala sin que me diera cuenta.

"Nada, solo me quede pensando"

"Ah, bueno voy por un vaso con agua, ahora vuelvo, quiero que hablemos sobre tu misión"- me senté en el sofá esperando a que Pansy volviera, observé que Pansy había estado viendo toda mi colección de películas, nunca imaginé que Pansy Parkinson pudiese haber estado viendo "El rey León".

"Ya regresé"- me dijo sentándose a mi lado

"¿Te gustan mis películas?"

"Algunas, la mayoría son cursis pero entretenidas, muy al estilo Potter"- fruncí el entrecejo y al verlo ella rió- "No te lo tomes tan en serio"

"No lo hago"- le dije devolviendole la sonrisa – "Es solo que aveces me sorprende la versatilidad de tu personalidad"

"Y eso que no has visto nada"- nuestra conversación se estaba volviendo muy intensa era mejor darle una cambio de dirección por la seguridad de ambos.

"Y ¿de qué querías hablarme?"

"De tu misión ¿cómo van las cosas¿Alguna señal de Morgan?"

"No te puedo revelar mucho solo te puedo decir que las cosas van por buen camino, lentas pero por buen camino. No sabemos si ya saben que te encontramos pero puedes estar segura que no te encontrarán mientras permanezcas aquí"- ella se quedó algo pensativa y no lo pasé por alto.- "¿Te preocupa algo?"

"No…si, es que tengo tanto tiempo libre que dudo que tu colección de películas dure todo este tiempo de espera. Y aquí sin hacer nada me siento inútil, necesito hacer algo, lo que sea pero algo"- su voz sonaba desesperada al igual que su mirada, yo comprendía como se sentía Pansy, encerrada y atada de manos, aún así su seguridad estaba primero.

"Te entiendo pero no puedes salir de aquí aún no, deja que pase más tiempo y te prometo que saldremos de vez en cuando"

"¿Saldremos?"

"Si, no puedes salir sola, es peligroso y como te dije antes solo podremos visitar lugares muggles"

"Si pero yo no puedo esperar a que tú puedas sacarme ¡no soy un perro al que tengas que sacar a pasear!"

"No lo tomes así, lo hago por ti, por tu seguridad, yo prometí que nada te pasaría y así será"- la vista de Pansy antes desafiante ahora se encontraba perdida y clavada en el suelo.-"Ten paciencia, solo te pido eso, paciencia, ya hallaremos una forma"- y entonces la abracé, dándole todo mi apoyo- "¿Qué te parece si vemos "Gladiador" es una de mis favoritas"

"Tú y tu complejo de héroe"- me dijo sonriendo y alzando la ceja. A mi no me agradó su comentario pero reprimí mi pensamiento al verme recompensado con la sonrisa de Pansy, por lo menos la hacía volver a sonreír.

-

-

-

-

-

"Ya estas en casa"- las luces estaban apagadas, por lo visto Zabini todavía no había llegado.

"Me duele la cabeza"- me dijo mientras se recostaba en un sofá de su sala.

"Es que te pegaste en la chimenea"

"Ah"

"Traeré hielo"- cuando regresé de la cocina vi a Granger exactamente donde la había dejado, en el sofá, era seguro que ella estaba muy borracha, podría lograr que Granger cayera a mis pies en cuestión de segundos pero eso iba en contra de mis principios: _Nunca acostarse con alguien que sobrio te rechazaría, _no por la otra persona sino porque eso era un insulto para mi, nadie rechazaba a Draco Malfoy, nadie y el aprovecharme de ella ahora significaba aceptar que ella nunca se hubiera acostado conmigo si hubiera estado sobria, y eso obviamente no podía suceder.

"Siempre te aparecesh en mis peores momentosh, eres como una maldichión Malfoy"- me dijo Grager cuando me vio llegar, enseguida le puse el hielo en la frente cuidadosamente.

"O talvez soy tu bendición"- le dije con sorna.

"No pero si pareces un ángel"- sus palabras hicieron que una sonrisa egocéntrica apareciera en mis labios… ¿yo le parecía un ángel a Granger? Siempre había creído que más bien era como un demonio para ella.

"¿Ángel? Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, creo que estas demasiado borracha si crees que yo soy un ángel Granger"

"Sip, creo que sip"

"Y dime ¿qué te dijo el pobretón de Weasley para que perdieras la cabeza así?"

"¡No le digash así!...Me dijo que era una cazafortunash y…"- no pudo terminar porque empezó a sollozar.

"Tranquila Granger, ese pobretón no merece que llores por él"- le dije consolándola, la verdad era que por más de que se tratara de Granger no podía resistir ver a una mujer llorando.

"Pero yo lo amo"- sus palabras me sorprendieron, pensé que Granger ya lo habría superado después de tanto tiempo y tantos desplantes del pobretón pero por lo visto estaba equivocado.- "Nadie me quiere, él no me quiere¿pero sabesh qué? No me importa, jajajaja, ya no me importa nada¿sabes lo que voy a hacer?"- de pronto la mirada de Hermione reflejaba locura y sentí escalofríos.

"¿Qué?"- le pregunté sentándome a su lado y viéndola fijamente.

"Esto"- sin más que decir ella me besó¡Granger me besó! Y no fue un beso casto y puro, al contrario, fue un beso salvaje, tan impropio de ella, pero ¡tan excitante! Las cosas empezaron a subir de tono cuando ella me abrazó por el cuello y yo puse mis manos en su espalada y las bajé recorriendo su cuerpo. En esos momentos me importaba un comino mi principio, estaba a punto de hacerlo con Granger en el sofá. Pero de pronto escuché sonidos de la puerta y me di cuenta de que ese podía ser Blaise, hice un gran esfuerzo para separarme de ella, y al final lo logré, ante todo Blaise no me podía ver en esas condiciones y tampoco podía permitir que ella hablara de lo que acababa de pasar o todo se vendría abajo, por eso decidí aplicarle un _desmayus_ con el que calló tendida en el sofá, luego salí apresuradamente por la chimenea justo cuando la puerta estaba a punto de abrirse desaparecí entre las llamas.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya estoy de regresó! Creo que esta es la primera vez que he tardado más en actualizar, gracias a todos por su paciencia y por sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es bastante largo en recompenza de la tardanza, no les adelanto lo que viene el el próximo porque a decir verdad aún estoy pensando en ello, pero trataré de no tardarme tanto como en este.**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	9. Sentimientos no deseados

Capítulo 9: Sentimientos no deseados.

Acababa de despertarme, estaba en mi recámara; me sentía mareada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, me levanté y al verme en el espejo me di cuenta que había dormido vestida, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a mi recámara y pensándolo bien no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a mi casa.

-Wow, por fin te despertaste - Blaise se encontraba parado en la puerta completamente vestido con su impecable traje sastre azul marino mirándome divertido – Ayer estabas tan borracha que ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando te lleve a tu recámara¿A dónde fuiste Hermione y por qué no me invitaste? Sabes que para esas cosas siempre puedes contar conmigo- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-No estoy para bromas Blaise, en serio me siento terrible. ¡Nunca volveré a tomar!

-Eso es lo que yo siempre digo cuando tengo resaca pero es inevitable, siempre vuelvo a las andadas – dijo riéndose, para entonces yo ya lo veía con el seño fruncido- No me veas así, yo conozco un remedio para eso, un simple hechizo: _¡Sobrius encantatem!_

Al instante me sentí mejor; la vitalidad había vuelto a mí, ya no tenía bolsas en los ojos, el cansancio y la pesadez habían desaparecido y sobretodo ya no me dolía la cabeza.

-¡Gracias Blaise, me siento mucho mejor¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo?

-No lo recuerdo, llevo tanto tiempo practicándolo que he olvidado quién me lo enseñó, quizá alguno de mis amigos de Slytherin. Ahora que ya te sientes mejor¿me contarás qué pasó?

-Salí con Anton y Charles a celebrar el cumpleaños de Bob y creo que me tome dos o tres margaritas… no lo recuerdo bien y después… tampoco lo recuerdo. Alguno de ellos debió de traerme a casa- no estaba convencida de que lo último fuese verdad; algo me decía que mis compañeros debieron de estar más ebrios que yo… en fin, lo bueno es que alguien había tenido la amabilidad de llevarme a casa y como sea estaba agradecida con ese alguien.

-Creí que no te gustaba salir con tus compañeros de trabajo.

-No me gusta es solo que… estaba deprimida. Tuve una discusión con Ron ayer.

-Debí de imaginar que se trataba de Weasley- dijo con mirada burlona - ¿Por qué discutieron esta vez?

-Por lo de los chismes de la revista _Corazón de Bruja._ ¡Puedes creer que me reclamó por ser amante de Malfoy¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar eso? – enseguida me arrepentí de haberle contado esto a Blaise porque ahora él se encontraba riéndose a carcajadas sin poder contenerse mientras yo lo veía molesta.

-Me voy a bañar antes de que se me haga tarde.

-Ay Hermione, por si no te has dado cuenta ya deberías de estar en la oficina a esta hora- voltee a ver mi despertador para confirmar las palabras de Blaise que desgraciadamente resultaron verdad - ¡Oh, por Dios, tengo que darme prisa!

-Nos veremos en la noche, querida- dijo Blaise antes de irse aún riéndose de mí.

-

-

-

-

-

Estaba en el restaurante, cocinando los múltiples platillos que me pedían sin cesar. El día de hoy hubiese sido como cualquier otro día si no fuera porque era el día de mi cumpleaños; no había querido tomar todo el día libre, me iría hasta la tarde a casa. Ahora que lo recordaba ni siquiera había abierto los regalos que me habían llegado en la mañana, los había dejado intactos sobre mi cama, tampoco había aceptado la invitación de los gemelos a comer, ni ninguna otra, a decir verdad estaba esperando a que Harry me invitara, pero no había recibido ni una tarjeta de felicitación por parte de él como los años anteriores donde siempre ponía que me invitaba a cenar. Estaba empezando a pensar que Harry había olvidado mi cumpleaños y me sentía desilusionada.

-Ginny hay alguien que te busca – Ania, estaba parada delante de mi con una mirada pícara y las esperanzas renacieron en mi interior.

-¿Es Harry, verdad?

-Me temo que no, Gin, es el guapo moreno de ojos azules. Insistió en verte, dice que no te quitará mucho tiempo.- Ania hizo una mueca de reproche al ver mi cara de desilusión- ¡Vamos Ginebra, no puedes estar así en el día de tu cumpleaños! Ve a ver a tu amigo que yo te cubriré, y no lo veas con esa cara de pocos amigos que se arrepentirá de haber venido.

Salí de la cocina con todo y mi traje de chef, Blaise me espera en una mesa cerca, sobre su mesa estaba uno de los omelletes, que yo había preparado, a medio terminar. Al verme sonrió y yo lo devolví la sonrisa, después de todo Blaise era mi mejor amigo, claro que nunca se lo diría; no quería inflar su ego aún más.

-¡Felicidades Ginny!- exclamó poniéndose de pie y abrazándome mientras me daba un ramo de tulipanes, mi flor favorita, y una caja de regalo.- Hermione y yo te compramos este regalo, espero que te guste.

-Gracias Blaise- al abrir el regalo me encontré con un precioso vestido azul turquesa, Hermione no acostumbraba a comprarme ropa pues temía que no me agradara, entonces supe quién había comprado el regalo en realidad – Blaise¿tú escogiste esto para mi, verdad? Hermione no se acordó de mi cumpleaños ¿no es así?

-Eh… en realidad no es su culpa, anoche tuvo un accidente.

-¡Qué¿Qué le pasó¿Esta bien¿Esta en San Mungo?

-Ella esta bien, no es nada grave. Es mejor que ella te lo cuente.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes, no es la única que no se ha acordado.

-¿Quién más se ha olvidado Ginny?

-No tiene importancia, además tengo que volver a trabajar, Ania se quedó cubriéndome y no es su turno.

-Espera, quería invitarte a cenar esta noche, espero que estés libre.- lo pensé un momento; no esperaba que Harry se acordara de un momento a otro y si lo hacía pues bien merecido se lo tenía por no haberse acordado primero además Ania tenía razón, era mi cumpleaños y no tenía por qué pasármela amargada solo por Harry.

-En realidad estas de suerte porque no tengo compromisos y me encantaría ir a cenar con ustedes.

-Tal vez Hermione no pueda acompañarnos, hoy se le hizo tarde y conociendo a Hermione va a reponer ese tiempo quedándose horas extras.

-Bueno entonces seremos solo tú y yo.

-Si solo tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos- me dijo sonriendo.

-

-

-

-

-

-La Sra. Zabini lo recibirá- me respondió Amelia, la secretaria de Granger, luego de avisarle por su chimenea que yo había venido a verla.

-Gracias Amelia- le dije sonriendo cautivadoramente haciéndola suspirar.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la oficina de Granger recordé para qué estaba ahí: averiguar si Granger recordaba lo de anoche y conforme a eso seguir con mis planes. No pude evitar no recordar aquél beso que ella me había dado, me preguntaba si ella lo recordaría, si había sentido lo mismo que yo… ¡tenía que concentrarme! El beso me tenía impresionado, solo eso, solo me había causado impresión, ya pasaría.

-Buenos días Granger, gracias por recibirme- dije amablemente, entrando a su impecable oficina. Ella estaba sentada muy concentrada en un montón de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, me di cuenta que lucía tan normal como siempre, debió de usar un hechizo para anular los efectos del "día siguiente".

-Buenos días Malfoy, pasa, puedes sentarte- me dijo Granger sin siquiera voltear a verme, seguía concentrada en los papeles, como antes se concentraba en los libros, pero al menos no me había corrido y hasta me había tratado con amabilidad, eso significaba que mis planes iban por buen camino.- ¿Qué tenías que decirme?- al decirme esto me di cuenta de que ella no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, pero decidí aventurarme a ser más directo para averiguar lo que me concernía.

-Vine a investigar algunas cosas sobre un caso en el ministerio y decidí pasar a ver como estabas después de lo de anoche.- mis palabras dieron resultado porque inmediatamente Granger interrumpió su trabajo y me miró sorprendida y angustiada.

-¿Tú me llevaste anoche a casa?- me preguntó avergonzada, me dio la impresión que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Así es¿no lo recuerdas?- en sus ojos se reflejaba la confusión que sentía- No me sorprende, estabas muy borracha al igual que tus amigos, no te hubiera reconocido sino es porque uno de tus amigos te llamó.

-Ahora lo recuerdo… alguien me estaba corriendo del lugar y entonces tú apareciste y me llevaste a casa y después… no recuerdo nada más¿pasó algo más?- preguntó avergonzada mientras yo no podía creer que hubiera olvidado la parte del beso, la mejor parte. En fin, después de todo si lo recordara las cosas se habrían complicado; tal vez ella no quisiera volver a verme y entonces mi plan se hubiese visto frustrado y las esperanzas del pobre Blaise también.

-Nada de lo que puedas avergonzarte, bueno tal vez solo cuando me dijiste que parecía un ángel, eso me divirtió mucho- dije sonriendo.

-¿Un ángel¡No sabía que el alcohol cegaba!- dijo riendo animadamente, mientras yo contemplaba sus perfectos dientes y los discretos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando reía. Su alegre risa me contagió y yo también reí de forma natural, sin rastro de burla como rara vez lo hacía.

Nuestras risas fueron interrumpidas por el pobretón Weasley que venía tan rojo como su sucio cabello, al parecer estaba que iba a explotar del coraje pues su rostro estaba deforme debido a la ira.

-¡Y todavía te atreves a decir que Malfoy no es tu amante! Yo venía a disculparme contigo por haber creído lo que decía la revista y mira con lo que me encuentro con Malfoy y tú de lo más felices riéndose. ¡Eres una mentirosa Hermione¡Una traidora¡Una…

-¡Cállate Weasley! No sabes lo que dices, Granger y yo no somos amantes y si no lo crees me tiene sin cuidado pero no vas a venir a gritar como histérico pobretón.- Weasley estaba más rojo que antes, para entonces yo ya me había puesto de pie y lo veía fríamente mientras él amenazaba con golpearme, cosa que me divirtió mucho.

-¡Te daré tu merecido Malfoy!- antes de que pudiera lanzar el primer golpe, Hermione intervino y le impidió lanzarme el puñetazo- No puedo creer que lo defiendas¡no puedo creer que seas su amante!

-¡Basta¡Estoy harta de que me insultes¡Vete de mi oficina antes de que llame a seguridad!- antes de irse Weasley nos dedicó una mirada de desprecio y salió echando maldiciones que supuse eran para mi.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté a Hermione; ella seguí parada cerca de la puerta de su oficina, donde le había gritado a Weasley, no podía saber si le había afectado porque me estaba dando la espalda, supuse que sí porque se había quedado pensativa.

-Si, no es nada que no hubiera escuchado antes, ayer me dijo lo mismo, por eso me decidí ir a ese lugar.- en su rostro no había señales de tristeza, tal vez solo desilusión, lo cual me sorprendió pues creí que Granger empezaría a llorar después de lo que le había dicho su amado pobretón.

-Lo sé, eso me dijiste anoche.

-Ah…Gracias por defenderme y llevarme a casa anoche.

-¿Para qué están los enemigos?- ella me respondió con una de sus sonrisas dulces y supe que estaba logrando ganarme su confianza, el primer paso para conquistar a Granger.

-Yo no te veo como mi enemigo.- sus palabras tenían mucha seriedad y me sorprendieron; la vi directamente a sus ojos almendrados dándome cuenta de que ya no sentía odio por mi y en su lugar había gratitud, entonces me sentí feliz, feliz porque las cosas estaban saliendo como yo había esperado pero muy en el fondo también sentí miedo, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué, pero reprimí ese sentimiento pues odiaba sentir miedo.- Supongo que te debo una, un Malfoy nunca hace nada sin recibir nada a cambio.

-Eso te lo dijo Blaise, tiene mucha razón, me conoce bien, sin embargo él no sabe que es exactamente lo que yo obtengo, y en este caso me conformo con tu gratitud; nunca me imaginé que Hermione Granger pudiera estar agradecida conmigo.

-Y yo nunca me imaginé que Draco Malfoy me defendería, pero no soy tan ingenua y se que tú no te conformarías con mi gratitud, tú quieres algo más de mí. Dime¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?- esta pregunta hizo volar mi imaginación, y creo que ella lo notó.

-¿Me concederías cualquier cosa?

-Dime lo que quieres.- su respuesta era una trampa, me di cuenta de ello perfectamente: si yo le decía lo que realmente quería ella se daría cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones y obviamente todo valdría un carajo. No debía dejarme deslumbrar por sus palabras, mi madre siempre había dicho que el camino fácil es el más traicionero; tenía razón.

-Quiero que me acompañes a una celebración familiar este fin de semana.- mi respuesta la había sorprendido, al parecer ella esperaba que yo le pidiese que se acostara conmigo; yo no caí en la trampa.

-¿Qué clase de celebración?

-Es una boda. Una de mis primas se casa, yo no quería ir pero por ciertas cuestiones estoy obligado a ir. Iría solo pero no quiero que mi madre y mis tías se dediquen a buscarme pareja durante toda la boda, es fastidioso, no se me ocurría con quién podía ir y pensé que tú serías una buena opción; no pueden casarme contigo porque ya lo estas. ¿Qué dices, irás o no?- ella frunció el ceño, me había percatado que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba pensando.

-No creo que a tu familia le agrade verme pero iré.- la verdad era que no esperaba que aceptara, ella tenía razón: a mi familia no le haría gracia verla, por eso yo esperaba que dijera que no.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado, pero dime algo ¿por qué lo hiciste si sabes lo que te espera?

-Porque es la clase de cosas que un amigo hace por otro.

-Yo no tengo esa clase de amigos.

-Pues ahora tienes uno Draco.

-No creo que llevarte a tu casa anoche y defenderte de Weasley valga tanto para merecer tu amistad.

-Tal vez no, pero todos merecemos una oportunidad ¿no lo crees? Además ya somos adultos y no podemos vivir siempre atados al pasado y creo que puedo confiar en ti. Claro que si tú prefieres que todo siga siendo como siempre…

-No, quiero saber lo que es tener a alguien como tú…como amiga Hermione.

Al salir de su oficina aún seguía estupefacto, me sentía raro. Recordé como Granger trataba a Weasley y a Potter en Hogwarts y de pronto me vi ocupando el lugar de Weasley y sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes; sentí que alguien me quería desinteresadamente. Estaba confundido, las cosas no habían salido como yo había creído; es cierto que había logrado ganarme la confianza de Granger pero también me había ganado su amistad y eso era algo que yo no tenía planeado y me confundía, los sentimientos siempre lo arruinaban todo. Sabía que yo solo había hecho todas esas cosas por Granger para rescatar a Zabini de su matrimonio no para ganarme su amistad, yo no quería sentir nada por ella, y pasara lo que pasara no lo haría, el problema estaba en que los sentimientos de ella me confundían a mi de una manera que nunca me imaginé, me confundían porque yo no conocía esos sentimientos y en mi interior tenía curiosidad por ver que se sentían, pero mi razón tenía que ser más fuerte, yo Draco Malfoy tenía que ser más fuerte, no podía dejar que nada me alejara de mis planes.

-

-

-

-

-

Acabábamos de llegar al lugar donde Ginny y yo cenaríamos; estábamos en una montaña rodeados por un bosque y la oscuridad de la noche, solo las estrellas y la luna nos alumbraban. Nos habíamos aparecido desde la casa de de Ginny.

-Wow¡es fantástico Blaise!- exclamó Ginny fascinada.

-Sabía que te gustaría, siempre te gustó estar al aire libre. Creo que debí de advertirte que no trajeras nada elegante.- le dije al ver su fino vestido color beige ajustado y que dejaba ver sus piernas- Aunque no me arrepiento de no haberlo dicho.

-¡Eres un cínico!- me dijo riendo- Vamos a cenar que muero de hambre.

Después de que terminamos de cenar nos recostamos en el pasto y observamos las estrellas.

-Sabes Blaise, creo que de vez en cuando tienes muy buenas ideas, este lugar es justo lo que necesitaba, tan tranquilo, tan relajante, es encantador.

-A mi también me agrada aunque me agrada más la compañía, no lo disfrutaría igual sin ella- y es que Ginny me había dejado embobado no podía dejar de contemplarla y admirarla.

-No me decías lo mismo cuando éramos novios.- dijo burlona.

-Es que entonces yo era demasiado idiota para darme cuenta de esas cosas- le dije con sinceridad.

-Tienes mucha razón en eso, eras todo un caso.

-Nunca tomamos nuestra relación en serio.

-Y cómo íbamos a hacerlo si apenas teníamos 17 años y ninguno de los dos nos queríamos realmente.

-Es cierto- dije con pesadez.

-Pero no nos ha ido mal, ahora nos conocemos más que antes y nos llevamos mejor, ahora somos amigos¿no?

-Si, somos amigos, solo amigos.- me dije a mi mismo, convenciéndome de que Ginny nunca sería más que mi amiga, mi oportunidad con ella había pasado y yo no podía enamorarme de ella; si yo no lo había hecho antes cuando era mi novia no lo haría ahora que era prácticamente inalcanzable.

-

-

-

-

-

-Creí que ya estarías dormido Blaise- Blaise se encontraba en el sofá con la camisa fuera del pantalón y parecía pensativo y angustiado, en los dos años que llevábamos de casados nunca lo había visto así.

-No podía dormir- me dijo sin mirarme.

-Pero si ni siquiera te has cambiado Blaise, apuesto a que ni siquiera has intentado dormirte. Dime que te pasa.- le dije sentándome a un lado de él y poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, entonces el volteó a verme.

-No lo sé Hermione, de pronto me he dado cuenta de que mi vida ha sido un fracaso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues solo tienes que mirarme para darte cuenta de eso; nunca he tenido una relación seria, he hecho tantas cosas que no debí de hacer, ni siquiera quería estudiar relaciones mágicas internacionales, en realidad yo quería ser sanador y ni siquiera tengo un matrimonio real. Soy un fracaso.- yo entendía muy bien lo que Blaise estaba sintiendo; yo misma me había desilusionado muchas veces de mi vida, lo que me sorprendía es que él lo estuviese sintiendo también, pensé que a él no le importaban esas cosas.

-Todos nos sentimos así cuando cometemos errores pero nunca es tarde para corregirlos.

-Para mi si.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?

-El no tener nada real en mi vida, nada que realmente importe.

-Eso no es cierto, tienes un trabajo que es real y sea como sea tú le has dado vida, tienes amigos que sin importar como sean son reales y te aprecian y me tienes a mí que aunque no soy verdaderamente tu esposa te quiero porque has sido un gran compañero y amigo.

-Amigo- dijo burlándose- eso es lo que siempre seré, solo amigo.

-No te entiendo Blaise.

-No hay nada que entender querida, nada que tú puedas hacer por mí, yo soy el que tiene que entender. Pero sabes, me has hecho darme cuenta de algo- la mirada de Blaise antes perdida ahora parecía más lúcida que nunca.

-¿De qué?

-De que soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado y de que a ti no te dejaré ir. –no entendí lo que me quería decir y ahora estaba empezando a pensar que a Blaise lo habían hechizado pero no me dio tiempo de preguntarle porque continuó hablando- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, no querrás llegar también tarde al trabajo, además mañana quiero que saliendo del trabajo vayamos a algún lado¿qué te parece?

-Es una buena idea, casi nunca salimos juntos, la gente creerá que somos una pareja aburrida.

-Pues eso va a cambiar Hermione, ya lo verás.

* * *

¡Hola a todos ! 

Antes que nada¡Perdón, por el mega retraso! No es excusa pero me estoy cambiando de casa y se me complicaron las cosas, pero ya estoy aqui y no importa cuanto tarde no dejaré inconcluso mi fic, lo prometo.

**Agradezco todos los reviews que me han enviado y a todas las personas que leen mi fan fic.**

Contestando algunas dudas:

Mi fic no esta propiamente basado en el 7° libro, digamos que se supone que en el 7° libro se destruye a Voldemort y de alguna manera los personaje principales salen bien librado y continuan sus vidas pero no es mi intención inmiscuirme en lo que Rowling escriba en su libro por eso no lo tomo mucho en cuenta. Puede ser que algunos de los personajes nos hagan saber que pasó con su vida (como en el caso de Pansy) o solo mencionen algunas cosas de lo que pasó en Hogwarts como la relación de Ginny y Blaise.

Si tienen alguna otra inquietud me encantará aclarles todo para que puedan seguir bien todo el fic, y sobretodo me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido este capítulo porque a mi me ha parecido muy diferente a los otros, quiero saber que opinan.

¡Prometo no tardame tanto en actualizar!

Nota: A los seguidores de la Bruja de Mcbeth, tendrán que esperar un poco más.


	10. De mentiras y enfermedades

Hola...¡Mil disculpas!

Se que llevo más de un año sin actualizar pero tuve algunos problemas personales que me impidieron continuar este fanfic, sin embargo, agradezco que se hayan interesado en este fan fic pues eso fue lo que me motivó continuarlo, recibí sus continuos reviews y les agradezco a todos, espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo, aunque me costó algo seguir la historia espero que no se note...

* * *

Capítulo 9

De mentiras y enfermedades.

- ¿Srita. Dursley?- el sanador me miraba con sus ojos café, su barba blanca delataba su avanzada edad, tomó mi mano en señal de apoyo. – Tranquilícese, el señor Potter está bien, sus lesiones no son graves son de una simple riña de magos, demasiado violenta pero no grave. Sin embargo, recibió un fuerte hechizo aturdidor en la cabeza que en su momento no hizo el efecto que el agresor hubiese querido por la adrenalina de la pelea pero ahora me temo que el joven Potter tardará un poco en recordar los últimos años de su vida pero los recordará.

- ¿Quiere usted decir que ha perdido la memoria?- pregunté asustada.

- No totalmente, solo una parte, nosé exactamente hasta donde recuerda, tendrá usted que averiguarlo cuando despierte. Pero no se preocupe recordará todo en unas cuantas semanas, no es grave.- claro que sí era grave, Potter no tenía unas cuantas semanas, ni yo tampoco.- Será mejor que me vaya.

- Gracias por venir sanador Usher, me gustaría pedirle un favor antes de que se vaya, mi primo estaba en una misión importante cuando lo hirieron y no es conveniente que otros se enteren de lo que le paso porque…

- Lo sé perfectamente señorita Dursley, no por nada soy el sanador de cabecera del Sr. Potter, él sabe que puede contar con mi discreción siempre.

- Gracias de su parte. ¿Le puedo pedir otro favor?

- La escucho señorita.

- Verá mi primo tenía un compromiso con su novia muy importante ayer y por el incidente no pudo llegar, el caso es que ella estará pensando lo peor de él pues era su cumpleaños¿no podría usted enviarle una carta donde le explicara que Harry tuvo un accidente y no pudo llegar?

- Si puedo hacerlo pero de seguro la señorita vendrá a visitar al señor Potter y puede que no sea muy conveniente para su trabajo.

- Claro, tiene razón…mmm¿podría ser una enfermedad contagiosa en lugar del accidente?

- Mi ética de sanador no me permite mentir pero haré una excepción por el señor Potter, después de todo el nos salvó a todos.- no cabía duda que ser Potter tenía grandes ventajas.

-

-

-

-

-

- Hola Ginny¿qué tal te la pasaste en tu cumpleaños?- Ania tenía esa mirada acusadora y picara, como si esperara que le dijera que había cambiado a Harry por Blaise.

- Sólo fue una cena de amigos Ania, nada más. Además no pude dejar de pensar en que Harry no me ha llamado ni siquiera para disculparse.- dije tristemente.

- Ginny, no estés triste por un hombre ¡hay millones de ellos! Entre ellos un chico de ojos azules.

- ¡Claro que no Ania¿Por qué insistes en juntarme con Blaise¡Él es casado!

- Porque se ve que el esta loco por ti, y si quisiera a su esposa, no vendría tan seguido por aquí ni te habría invitado a Paris.

- No entiendes nada Ania.

- Entiendo mejor que tú querida.

Me quedé pensando en las palabras de Ania mientras me ponía mi traje de chef, en ese momento llegó una lechuza blanca con una correa en el cuello con el símbolo de San Mungo, me entregó una carta, y se marchó en seguida.

_Srita. Weasley._

_Es mi deber informarle, como sanador del Señor Potter, que éste padece una alergia llamada nomenicus dalis, que aunque no es de gran riesgo es altamente contagiosa, por esta razón le prohibí al señor Potter que tuviera contacto con persona alguna desde el día de ayer y debido a la incapacidad del señor Potter por las molestias de la alergia (no puede estar un segundo sin rascarse) no le fue posible escribirle. De antemano una disculpa de su parte y le desea que haya pasado un Feliz Cumpleaños. _

_Le recuerdo que no puede recibir visitas, por su salud._

_Atte. _

_Sanador Usher._

Cuando terminé de leer la carta no pude evitar sonreír¡Harry no se había olvidado de mi cumpleaños¡Que injusta había sido! El pobre debía de estarla pasando muy mal, sin poder trabajar ni hablar con nadie, tenía muchas ganas de ir a visitarlo pero sabía que Harry ni siquiera me abriría para no contagiarla, lo mejor era escribirle una carta para que el supiera que estaba con él, en las buenas y en las malas.

-

-

-

-

- ¿Dónde estoy?- Harry por fin había abierto los ojos y me miraba con confusión, evidentemente no recordaba nada, ni lo haría por un buen tiempo, como me había dicho el sanador. Miraba a su alrededor tratando de darse el mismo respuesta - ¿Quién eres tú¿Dónde estoy¿Y por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? – dijo tratándose de sentarse sobre la cama, aunque no llegó a hacerlo ya que se lo impedí con mi mano.

- No seas necio Harry, es obvio que estás herido, cuando estés mejor te explicaré todo.- dije con amabilidad al recordar lo preocupada que me había tenido todo el día anterior- Debes descansar, después habrá tiempo para hablar.

- Pero, al menos dime quién eres - preguntó confundido, viéndome con sus ojos verdes.

- Yo… digamos que soy tu prima postiza.

- ¿Mi prima postiza¿Qué significa? Yo no tengo primas.

- Mmm, digamos que soy tu prima para los demás pero para ti no, es decir, los dos sabemos que entre nosotros no existe ningún parentesco pero los demás no- al ver su cara de confusión supe que esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensé. Definitivamente esa noche le había dado un giro completo a todo.

**Flash back**

Harry había salido muy temprano de casa, era el cumpleaños de su novia Weasley y quería darle una sorpresa, desafortunadamente se había acordado muy tarde de buscar "el regalo perfecto" y seguramente pasaría toda la mañana ocupado y no llegaría hasta muy tarde después de haber cenado con su novia entre otras cosas más… A mi todo eso me daba náuseas, por ello me sentí mal casi todo el día y no tenía humor ni para ver la "caja negra". No supe en que momento del día me quedé dormida pero cuando desperté ya era muy tarde, demasiado tarde como para que Potter no hubiese llegado a casa, después de todo al día siguiente tenía que trabajar temprano. Conforme avanzaban las horas me empecé a angustiar más y más hasta que decidí no quedarme de brazos cruzados y salir a buscarlo, desgraciadamente Dobby se interpuso en mi camino al conocer mis propósitos.

-¡Es que no entiendes Dobby¡Puede estar en peligro¡No podemos cruzarnos de brazos!

-La señorita no debe salir de casa, fueron ordenes del señor Harry Potter – Dobby lo dijo tan determinante que sabía que nunca me dejaría salir, antes muerto que desobedecer al "señor Harry Potter" así que decidí tomar otra alternativa, ya que por la buena no se podía, tendría que recurrir a mi "lado oscuro de Slytherin"

- De acuerdo Dobby, como quieras, a fin de cuentas, no me importa lo que le pase a Potter- y dicho esto subí las escaleras y le hice creer a Dobby que me dirigía a mi habitación molesta, sin embargo, me dirigí a la habitación de Harry donde sabía que iba a encontrar algo que me sirviese.

Al principio creí que Harry tendría cerrada su habitación y que no podría entrar, sorprendentemente estaba equivocada, la habitación de Potter se encontraba abierta, entré y busqué la capa invisible que sabía que Potter tendría, la encontré perfectamente doblada en su antigua baúl de clases. La tomé rápidamente y baje las escaleras con ella cubriéndome. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a un Harry Potter golpeado, con hurañazos y que se tomaba fuertemente la cabeza.

- ¡Harry Potter¡Herido¡No¡Harry Potter no puede morir!

- Cálmate Dobby- le dije- tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo, no hay tiempo que perder.

- Pero la señorita no puede salir de casa¡fueron órdenes de Harry Potter!

- ¡Al diablo con eso Dobby¡Si no lo llevamos a San Mungo morirá! – la mirada de Dobby permanecía impasible, supe que no me dejaría salir.

- No, Harry Potter no debe ir a San Mungo y usted no debe salir de casa, llamaré al sanador Usher.

- ¡Oh, esta bien! Pero espero que ese sanador sepa mantener la boca cerrada.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Yo no entiendo nada. Lo último que recuerdo es haber luchado con unos tipos disfrazados de negro y con máscaras, yo herí a uno de ellos y entonces alguien salió… me llamó Yaxley… me felicitó y me dio esto- Harry me dio una especie de moneda negra que tenía el número 1 grabado en ella, eso significaba que Harry se había convertido en un mortífago de primer nivel.- ¿Qué significa?

- Escucha Harry¿sabes que eres un mago¿Qué es exactamente lo recuerdas de ti?

- Sé que soy un mago, que mi nombre es Harry Potter, que soy famoso por haber matado a un mago muy poderoso cuando era bebé que asesinó a mis padres, que mis mejores amigos son Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger y que estudio en Hogwarts en cuarto año. ¿Acaso resulté herido por alguna de las pruebas de el Torneo de los Tres Magos?- esto era más grave de lo que pensaba¿qué haría si Harry no recordaba nada de la misión?

- Escucha, esto va a ser duro pero te lo tengo que decir, tú ya no tienes catorce, ahora tienes como 28 años, eres auror, en séptimo año derrotaste a Quien no Debe ser Nombrado, y estas en una misión muy importante para capturar al líder de los mortífagos reencarnados. Yo soy Pansy Parkinson y te estoy ayudando en la misión porque mi ex esposo es el único mortífago que conoce la identidad del líder, y más o menos esa ha sido tu vida¿entendiste?

- Si como no¿desde cuando soy amigo de Pansy Parkinson¿Esta es una broma de Malfoy, no? – Harry me veía con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos llenos de rencor. Eso era un grave problema porque esa misma noche tendría que presentarse en la guarida de los mortífagos para tomar su nuevo lugar entre ellos, de lo contrario creerían que huyó, no podría volver a entrar a la guarida, no descansarían hasta encontrarlo y eso los llevaría a averiguar que el verdadero mortífago en realidad ya estaba capturado y descubrirían toda la verdad y la misión fracasaría y yo… no quería ni pensar que pasaría conmigo, eso me pasaba por confiar en Potter. La única solución era tomar el lugar de Potter.

-

-

-

-

-

-

- Cenaremos juntos el fin de semana en tu restaurante favorito Hermione y esta noche prepararé la cena, así que no quiero que llegues tarde- desde aquella noche Blaise se estaba comportando demasiado amable y afectuoso conmigo, como si realmente le importara mi bienestar. Su nueva actitud no me desagradaba, pero tampoco estaba segura de que me agradara, aún tenía mis dudas sobre todo esto, quizá solo fuera una etapa por la que Blaise estaba atravesando.

- De acuerdo Blaise pero no te prometo nada, sabes que no me gusta dejar cosas pendientes.

- Lo sé, pero sabes que una cena echa por mi es única, así que no me harás desperdiciarla, verdad preciosa.- ¿Preciosa¿Desde cuando me llamaba preciosa?

- Blaise¿te sientes bien?

- Mejor que nunca.- dijo sonriendo.- Por cierto¿sabes que las reservaciones en Goodrich son exclusivas? Pero yo conseguí una para ti.

- ¿Goodrich¿No dijiste que iríamos a mi restaurante favorito?

- Así es.

- Goodrich no es mi restaurante favorito.

- ¿A no?

- No, es el tuyo Blaise.

- Bueno, si quieres puedo reservar en el lugar que prefieras.

- No, Goodrich esta bien. Nos vemos en la noche. Ah, y Blaise si te sientes mal… eh, no dudes en ir a San Mungo¿ok?

- Si me siento mal, sólo te llamaré, tú eres mi mejor medicina. Nos vemos.- ¿tú eres mi mejor medicina¡Que mosca le pico!

-

-

-

-

-

- ¿Por qué tan contento Draco¿Por fin pescaste algo anoche?- fue lo primero que me dijo David al entrar a mi oficina, con su horrible mueca de mofa que hacía que su rostro se deformara aún más.

- Yo no necesito ir de casería David, eso es para tipos como tú, ahora dime a lo que viniste, no puedo perder tiempo contigo.

Luego de que David se fue me puse a pensar en los avances que había logrado en el caso de Zabini, sin duda estaba avanzando con Granger, lento pero seguro. Los planes de este fin de semana no eran precisamente propicios para algo romántico pero harían que Granger depositara aun más su confianza en mí. En cuanto a esos sentimientos de amistad, había decidido no tomarlos en cuenta, un profesional nunca se involucra sentimentalmente con su trabajo mucho menos si se trata de relaciones amistosas con sus antiguos enemigos de escuela, además no quería sentirme confundido, necesitaba la mente clara y los sentimientos me confundían.

- Señor Malfoy, el Sr. Blaise Zabini lo busca- la Sra. Darcy interrumpió mis pensamientos, no me esperaba que Zabini me visitará.

- Que pase Sra. Darcy.

- Buenos días Draco¿no estarás muy ocupado verdad?- dijo riendo- Nosé para que pregunto siempre estas demasiado ocupado.

- Algunos si trabajamos Blaise.

- Tú y tus sarcasmos. No te preocupes, esta vez vengo por cuestiones de trabajo, he venido a solicitar sus servicios para un caso sobre duendes, ya sabes lo difíciles que son de tratar y…

- No hay nadie mejor que nosotros para asuntos legales con duendes, nunca hemos perdido un caso contra ellos.

- Lo sé, lo sé, por eso he venido aquí. Te he traído toda la información, ya se la dejé a tu secretaria, necesitamos que nos des una respuesta a más tardar para pasado mañana.

- La tendrás mañana Blaise.

- Bien, siendo así me retiro, tengo una cita esta noche y aún tengo que comprar un regalo.

- ¿Acaso Granger se ha compadecido de ti?- pregunté sorprendido.

- Para nada- dijo riendo- De hecho he tomado una decisión.

- ¿A sí¿Qué tipo de decisión?

- He decidido luchar por mi matrimonio.

- ¿Luchar por tu matrimonio?- pregunté incrédulo tratando de descubrir algún signo de broma en la cara de Blaise pero para mi sorpresa Blaise se encontraba muy serio.

- Así es. Me he dado cuenta que ha llegado el momento de sentar cabeza, y que mejor forma que a lado de Hermione, después de todo ella es mi esposa, una buena mujer, guapa, inteligente, fiel, amable, bondadosa y responsable¿qué más puedo pedir? Draco¿te sientes bien?, estas demasiado pálido.

- Si… estoy algo cansado, eso es todo.

- Bueno entonces no te interrumpo más, espero que nos veamos pronto, y a decir verdad ya es hora que tú también sientes cabeza.

Cuando Blaise se fue supe que era tiempo de tomar medidas drásticas para apresurar los resultados, si Blaise estaba empezando a resignarse era porque estaba demasiado desesperado, y por supuesto yo no podía permitir que el se tomara en serio su relación con Granger… por su bien.

-

-

-

-

-

Llegué a la casa lo más temprano que pude como me había pedido Blaise, lo cierto es que su nueva actitud me tenía algo preocupada¿qué pudo haberle pasado que lo hizo actuar así? Al entrar me di cuenta de que la casa estaba a oscuras y la única luz provenía de un camino de velas rojas que formaban un camino por el suelo, lo seguí bastante sorprendida de que Blaise hiciera algo así, como si yo fuera una de sus conquistas. El camino llegaba hasta el comedor que estaba bellamente adornado por unas rosas rojas y velas del mismo color. De pronto Blaise apareció por detrás y me abrazó fuertemente, tan dulcemente, como nunca lo había hecho. Me descubrí oliéndolo buscando un olor a… ¿menta, y en su lugar encontré un olor a café, que no me gustó tanto como el de menta.

- Adelante bella dama, tome asiento.- me dijo después de abrazarme, acercándome a una de las sillas principales.

- Gracias Blaise, todo esto es muy… inusual y lindo. – honestamente no sabía que decir, todo me resultaba muy extraño.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado porque así será de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Prepararás la cena todos los días?- pregunté incrédula.

- Eh, no precisamente, jajaja, sabes que no soy muy buen cocinero.

- Blaise en serio preparaste todo esto¿tú?

- De acuerdo, lo confieso, lo compré en un restaurante italiano, pero eso no cambia nada de lo que siento y lo que significas para mí.

- No entiendo¿qué ha cambiado?

- Todo y nada.

- Blaise deja de hablar en acertijos, me estas asustando.

- No hay porque Hermione.- dijo riendo y luego se levantó de su silla que estaba en un extremo de la mesa y se sentó a mi lado, tomo mi barbilla y la acarició dulcemente.- Sólo quiero pedirte que seamos un matrimonio normal.

- ¿Un matrimonio normal?

- Así es, se que parece extraño pero¿acaso no lo has pensado tú Hermione?

- ¿Pensar qué?

- El destino o como sea que lo quieras llamar nos unió, sea como sea terminamos casados a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo hubiera esperado, hasta ahora llevamos casados dos años, más de lo que mucho matrimonios que realmente deciden casarse han durado, nos llevamos muy bien y…

- Y lo único que nos falta es amor y atracción, lo más importante. Blaise tú sabes que no creo en el destino y que nuestro matrimonio no es real.

- Por ahora. Hermione dame una oportunidad de conquistarte, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que nuestro matrimonio puede ser tan real como el de otros.- me dijo tomándome la mano y sus ojos azules me veían implorantes.

Lo pensé por unos segundos y me di cuenta de que Blaise tenía razón, nuestro matrimonio podía llegar a ser tan real como el de los otros, después de todo con excepción de lo mujeriego Blaise era todo un caballero, amable, simpático, con sentido del humor, guapo… ¿por qué no podía llegar a enamorarme de él? Sabía que no sería nada fácil, después de todo una persona no puede decidir de quien enamorarse pero valdría la pena hacer el intento.

- Esta bien Blaise, te doy una oportunidad, vamos a intentarlo. – le dije sonriendo pensando que después de todo esto era lo que había estado deseando desde el inicio, tener un matrimonio real.

Cuando Blaise se durmió me levanté silenciosamente, busqué lápiz y papel y escribí.

_Draco,_

_Sé que te prometí ir contigo este fin de semana a la celebración de tu familia, lamentablemente no podré cumplir mi promesa, tengo otro compromiso que me es imposible cancelar, es en relación a Blaise, te lo explicaré el lunes, vamos a comer, yo invito._

_Atte. Hermione._

Era una carta breve pero no sabía que más decir, pensaba cancelar el compromiso con Blaise en lugar de con Draco pero después de la cena mi decisión había cambiado, si Blaise estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por darle sentido a nuestro matrimonio yo tenía que poner de mi parte y olvidarme de ciertas distracciones.

-

-

_El fin de semana…_

-

-

Harry ya estaba un poco mejor, por lo menos recordaba sus poderes de auror, aunque todavía no me tenía mucha confianza, al parecer se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de que vivíamos juntos y a que ya no tenía catorce años. Mientras que yo me estaba acostumbrando al hecho de tener que ser un mortífago, después de haber ido a la reunión en la noche me habían presentado al que sería mi tutor y después me habían citado nuevamente en la guarida el lunes para ponerme a prueba nuevamente. Por suerte había actuado muy bien, y como era de primer nivel aún no empezaban las cosas difíciles y nadie había sospechado nada, además estaba la poción multijugos que tomaba para convertirme en Harry.

- Me gustaría ir contigo a esa misión.- me dijo Harry de improviso, estaba sentado en un sofá azul mientras yo preparaba más poción multijugos.

- Sabes que no es posible Harry, el hecho de que no recuerdes muchas cosas es peligroso¿qué tal si te atrapan?

- Tú también corres peligro por lo que me has contado, además recuerdo todo lo que aprendí como auror.

- Ya sé que corro peligro pero no me queda otra que ayudarte si quiero sobrevivir y por favor deja de actuar como un niño con actitud de yo soy mejor que tú¿quieres?

- Soy un niño Pansy.

- Si claro, lo olvidé.

- Quiero que lleves esto.- me dio un anillo de oro con una piedra color verde, que parecía una esmeralda.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es algo que le pedí a Dobby que me trajera, es un anillo localizador, cuando la persona oprime la piedra, el otro anillo se enciende y esa persona puede transportarse gracias al anillo a donde se encuentra la otra persona.

- Ese anillo debió de costarte una fortuna¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- Era de los Black, al parecer lo usaba mi padrino con mi padre.

- Ah ya veo. Sólo espero no tener que usarlo.

- Yo también lo espero. Cambiando de tema, recibí una carta de Ginny y… creo que somos novios¿no es así?

- Así es.- dije indiferente.- ¿No te lo esperabas?

- La verdad no… es que es la hermana de Ron y Cho…

- ¡Por favor Harry¡Todo mundo sabía que Cho sólo salía contigo para olvidar a Cedric!

- ¿Por qué tenía que olvidarlo¿Qué no salían juntos?- Ups, creo que había hablado de más, ahora tendría que dar explicaciones, y definitivamente este iba a ser un fin de semana muy largo.

-

-

-

-

-

Estaba muy molesto, después de leer la carta de Granger que me había llegado en la mañana, sabía que las cosas se estaban poniendo peores por lo que decidí tomar medidas drásticas, por ello fui directamente a su oficina, yo sabía que los que trabajaban en el Wizengamont trabajaban medio día en la mañana cuando había muchos juicios por delante, como ahora con los problemas de los mortífagos reencarnados.

- Buenos días Amelia¿esta Hermione Granger?- le pregunte muy serio a su secretaria, sin ánimos de perder el tiempo.

- Si, ahora lo anuncio señor Malfoy.- respondió coqueteándome.

- No es necesario, ya teníamos una cita.- dije cortante.

Al llegar a su oficina ni siquiera me molesté en tocar y abrí la puerta sin titubeos, me la encontré de espaldas enfrente de su escritorio acomodando unos papeles, iba vestida con un vestido verde esmeralda un poco por arriba de la rodilla y traía el cabello amarrado en un cola de caballo despeinada con la que sobresalían sus bellas ondas color caramelo. Observarla me distrajo por unos momentos hasta que recordé la razón de mi visita cuando ella volteó a verme sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te envié un carta, quizá no te llegó.

- Me llegó puntualmente, Granger.

- ¿Granger? Creí que íbamos a usar nuestros nombres.

- Si yo también creí que éramos amigos, eso fue hasta que me llegó una carta donde me decías que tenías compromisos más importantes y que la promesa de "tu amigo" te valía un cacahuate.- dije tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba furioso y Granger se dio cuenta de ello al ver mis ojos grises echando chispas. En realidad lo que más me había molestado era que mis planes se habían estropeado cuando mejor iban, cuando ya tenía a Granger en la palma de mi mano, y no iba a perder lo ganado por una tonta ocurrencia de Blaise, él nunca me había podido quitar a ninguna mujer y esta no sería la primera vez, además, esta vez era por su bien.

- Draco, déjame explicarte, no es como tú crees yo realmente quería ir pero…

- Entonces ven conmigo.

- ¿Ahora? Pero no puedo, además tú ya deberías de estar ahí con tu familia.

- No importa, tú quedaste de pasar conmigo este fin de semana y un Malfoy no olvida tan fácil y tampoco es echo a un lado como un trapo sucio.

- Pues yo ya te dije que tengo un compromiso, y yo no me voy a dejar manipular por ti ni voy a hacer lo que tu me digas, no me importa que seas un Malfoy o el mismo ministro de Magia¿me entendiste?.- sus ojos me veían con rabia, y al verla enojada no pude evitar sonreír sarcásticamente pues me encantaba verla enojada.

- Te entendí perfectamente, pero no me importa, como te dije antes tú y yo teníamos un compromiso y tú vas a cumplirlo.- y diciendo esto me acerqué a ella y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo la tomé entre mis brazos y la cargué, mientras ella gritaba que la bajara y trataba de zafarse inútilmente. Luego saqué una cigarrera que en realidad era un traslador, y desaparecimos de la oficina.

-

-

-

-

-

- ¿Señor desea algo más de tomar? - me dijo el camarero viéndome con lástima, y como no iba a verme así si llevaba sólo sentado en una mesa dos horas esperando a Hermione, en una mesa que además estaba adornada para una cena romántica.

- No se moleste, déme la cuenta, por favor. – estaba triste, no lo podía negar, creía que Hermione estaba de acuerdo con que iniciáramos una relación y ahora ya no sabía que pensar, lo mejor era esperarla en casa para aclarar las cosas.

-

-

-

-

-

-¿En dónde estamos?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar al ver que estaba en un precioso yate y alrededor de nosotros solo estaba el mar.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Estamos en el océano.

- Claro que sé que estamos en el océano pero exactamente en cuál Malfoy.

- Estamos en el océano Atlántico y no te preocupes nadie nos encontrará.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿Te has vuelto loco Malfoy?- le grité tomándolo por el brazo para que me viera de frente ya que se encontraba volteado mirando el mar, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando con todos los hombres, de repente todos se habían vuelto locos.- ¡Respóndeme!

- Si estoy loco, pero estoy loco por ti.- y diciendo esto me tomó por los hombros y me besó como nunca nadie lo había hecho, fue de una manera tan a apasionada que aunque al principio traté de poner resistencia no pude evitarlo y terminé por poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, hasta que recordé que yo no debía de estar ahí me alejé de él.

- No, esto no puede estar pasando, se suponía que íbamos a intentar see amigos y que tú no querías nada más de mi.

- Te equivocas, yo nunca te dije que no quería más de ti.

- Pero¡Blaise es tu amigo!

- Y ¿eso que?, lo de ustedes es una farsa y…

-¡Cállate¡No es una farsa! En este momento debería de estar con él y no contigo, estábamos tratando de tener un matrimonio real.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres¿Tener una relación con Blaise? Él ni siquiera te conoce realmente.- me dijo mirándome con sus ojos grises impenetrables.

- ¡Si eso es lo que quiero! Y a ti que mas te da lo que yo haga, no entiendo tu actitud, siempre me odiaste y ahora estos últimos días de pronto estas muy interesado en mi.

- Es que me he dado cuenta de algo que aparentemente tú no te has percatado.

- Ah si¿y qué es eso que tú has visto y yo no?

- Que tenemos muchas cosas en común y a la vez somos tan diferentes que nunca nos aburriremos el uno del otro, nos divertimos juntos, y sin darte cuenta yo he sido tu confidente este tiempo con lo de Weasley y a pesar de eso yo no te he juzgado, comprendo lo que deseas y lo que te apasiona y tú sabes que es cierto.- aunque no me gustaba admitirlo Malfoy tenía razón, sin darme cuenta él había entrado en mi vida.

- Eso no cambia nada, yo estoy casada y no me voy a convertir en tu amante.

- ¿Por qué no si acabas de admitir que somos tal para cual?

- Porque… no puedo hacerlo, no es correcto… y además yo no te amo.

- Claro, olvidaba que sigues enamorada de Weasley.- en su voz había algo de decepción o quizá sólo eran ideas mías, en realidad no estaba enamorada de Ron pero tampoco sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Malfoy o por Blaise, aunque sabía que ninguno me era indiferente.

- No es eso, es sólo que estoy confundida y no voy a actuar impulsivamente para que después me arrepienta toda mi vida, ya he cometido una vez ese error y lo estoy pagando caro así que no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

- Entiendo¿qué te parece si pasamos este día tranquilamente? Tu cita con Blaise ya pasó y yo no te volveré a molestar después de hoy.

- Esta bien, siempre quise aprender a navegar.- dije animadamente, después de todo, estaba cansada de estar pensando en estos líos ya habría tiempo para arreglar mis sentimientos.

-

-

-

-

-

Llegué a casa por la red flu, la sala estaba a oscuras. Lo cierto es que había llegado demasiado tarde, la verdad era que a pesar del momento incómodo del inicio me había divertido mucho con Malfoy, como si no hubiera pasado nada él me enseño a navegar su yate, nadamos, pescamos, cenamos y hasta brindamos, había sido un paseo increíble, y en serio iba a lamentar no volverlo a ver más por un tiempo como habíamos acordado, eso me hizo sentir un vació en mi interior así que decidí no pensar en eso por ahora.

- Hasta que por fin llegas¿dónde estabas¿Cuál fue la razón de que me dejarás plantado? – Blaise me miraba muy serio, como nunca lo había hecho, no necesitaba ser adivina para darme cuenta de que estaba furioso conmigo y con mucha razón.

- Verás Blaise, en realidad yo ya estaba a punto de irme al restaurante cuando llegó alguien que no esperaba y me obligo a irme con él.

- ¿Quién era ese alguien¿Weasley? Creí que ibas a esforzarte en esta relación Hermione, yo…

- No fue Ron fue… Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy¿Que tiene que ver Malfoy contigo? – estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que me había dicho él pero decidí no hacerlo, no quería arruinar la amistad entre Blaise y Malfoy por un arrebato impulsivo de Malfoy, además ya no se volvería a repetir.

- Era un asunto de trabajo Blaise, sabes que hemos tenido mucho que hacer con lo de los nuevos mortífagos y el Bufete de Malfoy esta muy involucrado en eso y yo era la única desocupada en esos momentos y no tuve más remedio que ir con él, no creí que el asunto se demorara tanto pero así fue y… Blaise en serio que no fue mi intención, lo siento.

- De acuerdo Hermione, te creo, pero de ahora en adelante tenemos que hacer algunos sacrificios si queremos que esto funcione, no puedes estar en tu trabajo todo el tiempo, necesitamos tiempo para salir y conocernos más.

- Tienes razón, prometo que no me obsesionaré tanto con el trabajo.- después de esto Blaise me abrazo y yo también y al oler su aroma a café me descubrí pensando en un olor a menta.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo¿Que creen que hará Blaise para conquistar a Hermione¿Qué decidirá ella? Yo creo que la pobre Hermione esta confundida, y no es para menos, de pronto se ve acechada por dos bombones, Blaise y Draco, y con los dos se lleva bien pero solo con uno de ellos echa chispas¿con quién creen?. Las cosas se estan dando muy rápido porque Draco no se esperaba que Blaise deseara conquistar a Hermione y obviamente el no puede aceptar que su mejor amigo se "resigne" a quedarse casado "por su bien" , por eso ha actuado impulsivamente¿cuál será su proxima jugada? En cuanto a la relación de Pansy con Harry pues creo que el Harry de 14 años nunca se esperó vivir con Pansy ni llevarse tan bien con ella y lo del su noviazgo con Ginny también lo agarró por sorpresa, pero esos dos todavía tienen que terminar una misión que no les será muy fácil...

Bueno espero sus reviews y sus opiniones, las tengo mucho en cuenta auqnue no lo crean. En caunto a actualizar, no les prometo que sea muy rápido y si creo que será en el 2008 pero no voy a tardar hata diciembre del 2008 eso si no, jeje.

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_


	11. Secretos

**Capítulo 11**

**Secretos**

No paraba de dar vueltas por la sala, Pansy aún no había llegado, se suponía que ya debía de haber llegado hace una hora. Era frustrante no recordar nada, no poder estar haciendo mi trabajo y tener que confiar en mi enemiga del colegio no me tranquilizaba más. Tenía que admitir que se había comportado bien conmigo, algo fría pero bien para ser Pansy Parkinson, la princesa de slytherin.

En ese momento una puerta se abrió de golpe y corrí al vestíbulo. Pansy estaba en la puerta con una capucha negra, con el rostro pálido y con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Pansy?, ¿Estas bien? ¡Contesta!.- le dije tomándola por los codos y sacudiéndola no muy delicadamente.

- ¡ Calma Potter ! ¡ No estas ayudando ! No quiero quedarme sin brazos. – me dijo soltándose y dirigiéndose a la sala, donde se recostó con la vista hacia el techo y murmurando cosas inteligibles.

- ¿ Qué ocurre Pansy ? ¿ Te… descubrieron ?- pregunté muy preocupado.

- Necesito tú ayuda Potter, no hay otra opción.- dijo levantándose rápidamente y mirándome con esos ojos azules asustada.

_Flashback_

- ¡ Hey, tú ! ¡ Despierta ! El jefe te preguntó tú nombre.- un encapuchado con máscara, más parecido a un verdugo que a un mortífago me señalaba.

- Yaxley.- le contesté tratando de modular mi voz lo mejor posible, o más bien la voz de Harry para que sonara lo más atemorizadora posible.

- Con que Yaxley, ¿eh? – contestó el mortífago que estaba al lado del que parecía verdugo, a diferencia de todos los demás mortífagos éste tenía una máscara dorada lo que significaba que él era Joseph Morgan, mi ex esposo. Me quedé helada, ¿qué hacía él con mortífagos de primer nivel? ¿Me habían descubierto?

- ¿ Tienes familia Yaxley ?

- No señor.

- ¿ A qué te dedicas ?

- A nada en particular señor.

- ¿Cómo sobrevivías entonces?

- Con… negocios, señor.

- ¿Qué clase de negocios, Yaxley?

- Robaba a muggles y a magos.

- Entonces debes de ser ágil Yaxley.- me dijo observándome fijamente, sentía que su mirada atravesaba mi máscara y por un momento cuando le sostuve la mirada creí que iba a descubrirme, pero no fue así.

- Si, Vockley, creo que este será el último que escogeré para mi guardia personal, asegúrate de entrenarlo bien, sabes exactamente lo que quiero.- dijo retirándose sin dedicarme una sola mirada más, pude relajarme un poco aunque no por completo.

- Vamos Yaxley, ¡mueve tú trasero, tienes mucho trabajo!

_Fin del flashback_

- ¡Oh! ¡Aún no puedo creer que no me descubriera, estuve así de cerca de él, y cuando me vio, yo… .- Pansy no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala como yo lo había hecho minutos antes, estaba nerviosa y asustada, no pude soportar verla así y sin saber por qué sentí un algo en el estómago y un impulso de abrazarla que no pude controlar.

Sentí que el pulso de Pansy se normalizaba y cuando se calmó del todo me separé de ella un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos, y sin saber qué estaba sucediendo conmigo y con esa chica, me asusté de lo que estaba empezando a sentir, estaba confundido, en mi mente yo amaba a Cho, en la realidad yo estaba con Ginny y algo dentro de mi me impulsaba a estar con Pansy y a no separarme de ella.

- Te ayudaré Pansy, yo tomaré tú lugar, ya no tendrás que hacer mi trabajo.

- ¡Claro que no! Eso sólo echaría todo a perder.

- Tengo mis poderes, tú me explicarás lo que tengo que hacer y listo.

- ¡Por favor, no digas tonterías! ¡Tienes 14 años, eres un niño!

- ¡Se te olvida que aunque tengo la memoria de 14 años, en realidad tengo 28, además a los 14 años yo ya había pasado por más peligros que la mayoría, así que no soy un niño, Parkinson!

- ¡No me vengas ahora con tu complejo de héroe Potter!

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Se hará como yo digo y punto! ¿Acaso no querías mi ayuda?

- Sí, quería tu ayuda, no que lo echaras todo a perder. Por una vez en tu vida escucha lo que te voy a decir: esta noche yo y otros 4 mortífagos seremos llevados a la parte más profunda del bosque prohibido. Joseph quiere que su guardia personal este bien entrenada para enfrentarse a toda clase de criaturas mágicas, Los 4 mortífagos son de niveles más altos que yo, por eso necesito tú ayuda, necesitamos atacar al mortífago de rango más elevado para poder tomar su lugar y tener acceso a las misiones al mando de Joseph en lugar de tener que esperar hasta que Yaxley este totalmente entrenado, lo que llevaría un par de años.

- Bien, estoy de acuerdo con el plan, excepto que yo iré sólo al bosque prohibido como Yaxley.

- ¡Potter, no seas necio, no sabes nada acerca del comportamiento de los mortífagos!

- ¡No sabes lo que dices! No puede ser peor que enfrentarse a Voldemort y yo ya me he enfrentado a él.

- Tal vez no sean tan poderosos como Voldemort, y tal vez los puedas derrotar más fácil, pero por si no lo recuerdas tú misión ¡no es matarlos, sino saber la identidad de su jefe! Así que si vuelves a repetir una vez más una de tus tontas frasecitas heroicas, puedes darte por muerto porque ya no te ayudaré en esto.

- Bien.- dije enfuruñado

- Menos mal que lo has entendido.

- Pero yo suplantaré al mortífago de más alto nivel te guste o no.

- De verdad que eres necio Potter.

-

-

-

-

-

Tenía el pretexto perfecto, a última hora, mi secretaria, la Sra. Darcy me había entregado los papeles del último caso que teníamos con el Wizengamonth, mi oportunidad perfecta para hacerle una visita a Granger dado que no había tenido más remedio que decirle que ya no la vería más para que ella salvara su matrimonio con Zabini, cosa que por supuesto no iba a hacer.

Al estar frente a la puerta de su oficina, tuve el impulso de entrar sin tocar, pero sabía que no se vería muy bien si estaba allí por un asunto de trabajo, así que toque la puerta algo tenso.

- Adelante.- se oyó la voz de Granger, y giré la perilla deseoso de terminar con este asunto lo mas rápido posible, las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado.

- Buenas tardes.- la mirada de Granger estaba fija en unos papeles encima de su escritorio y no me había prestado atención hasta que escuchó mi voz, su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa evidente.

- ¿Malfoy? Yo creí que habíamos acordado…

- Lo sé.- le dije interrumpiéndola. – Vine por asuntos de trabajo.

- Claro, había olvidado que hoy recibiría un caso de tu bufete.

- Así es, Joseph Morgan nos ha asignado su caso, al parecer tiene que comparecer la próxima semana ante el Wizengamonth.

- Sí, el lunes a las 8 en punto.

- Ajá, me temo que no lo hará.

- ¿Cómo? Tiene que hacerlo, no es una visita opcional, si no lo hace puede ser arrestado.

- Si lo hace también será arrestado.

- Pues… sí, pero ¡es un mortífago! ¿Qué esperaba?

- Él ha estado oculto por muchos años debido a sus problemas legales, si ha decidido reaparecer ahora no es para ser arrestado sino para limpiar su nombre, por eso nos ha dado su caso a nosotros.

- ¡Por favor, es un caso perdido! Joseph Morgan es un mortífago declarado, no hay ningún nombre que limpiar.

- Yo no pienso lo mismo. Al parecer este hombre fue acusado de ser un mortífago sin tener suficientes pruebas de su culpabilidad.

- ¡ ¿Te parece poco encontrarlo en una redada con una túnica negra y atacando a un grupo de aurores? !

- Si y me pede decir señorita Granger, ¿quién fue testigo de ese incidente?

- Ronald Weasley.

- Exactamente, un auror por demás incompetente, que recientemente fue suspendido de sus labores por su estupidez de poner en riesgo su misión y a sus compañeros, que muy posiblemente confundió a mi cliente con un mortífago siendo que era una víctima más del ataque.

- Claro, que casualidad que el inocente Morgan se encontrara en el momento exacto en que un grupo de mortífagos atacaba el banco de Gringotts.

- Olvidas que mi cliente es rico y no tenia necesidad de asaltar un banco, donde además guarda su fortuna, suena bastante tonto.

- ¿Me estas llamando tonta, Malfoy?

- Nunca lo haría, Granger. Solo insinuaba que no era una idea muy lógica.

- Bueno pues veremos que dice el Wizengamonth de esto, estoy segura que estarán de acuerdo con mi idea ilógica.

- ¿De acuerdo contigo?

- Así es, me asignaron el argumento en contra, que demostrara la culpabilidad de Morgan y dadas las circunstancias dile a tu cliente que si no se presenta, los argumentos de su defensa quedarán anulados y al único lugar que podrá ir es a Azkaban.

- Entonces nos veremos en el juicio.- dije visiblemente enojado y a la vez entusiasmado de poder enfrentarme a Granger y demostrarle quién era el mejor.

- Hasta entonces Malfoy.- me dijo con una mirada evidentemente retadora, pero yo no había olvidado que no sólo había venido a hablar del juicio sino a otra cosa.

- ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

- Por supuesto. No puedo creer que defiendas a gente tan sin escrúpulos, gracias a ti muchos mortífagos que deberían de estar en Azkaban andan sueltos cometiendo toda clase de crímenes.

- No es mi culpa que el Wizengamonth no tenga a gente competente que haga bien su trabajo para meter a los culpables a Azkaban.- dije molesto.

- ¡No seríamos tan incompetentes si ustedes jugaran limpio y no tergiversaran la información!

- ¿Insinúas que falsificamos la información?

- Si

- Pues te equivocas, nuestra información es completamente fidedigna, que la interpretemos de forma diferente es otra cosa.

- Sí la interpretan de forma que siempre quede a su favor.

- Igual que ustedes.

-¡No! ¡Nosotros siempre buscamos ante todo la verdad!

- Si como no.

- ¡Es cierto! - los dos sin darnos cuenta estábamos peligrosamente cerca, podía oler su aroma a caramelo y estaba a una palma de sus suaves y dulces labios, ella también pareció notarlo porque se tensó de repente, y sus ojos chocolate se hundieron en los míos, pero la conexión fue interrumpida súbitamente.

- ¡Sorpresa! ¿Draco? ¿Otra vez aquí?.- Blaise acaba de aparecer por la puerta, había entrado sin tocar.

- ¡Blaise! A mi también me alegra verte. Estábamos discutiendo sobre un caso.

- ¿Acaso no lo terminaron el fin de semana?

- No cariño, no lo habíamos terminado, quedaron unos puntos por aclarar. - ¿cariño? ¿Desde cuando lo llamaba cariño?

- Espero que ya lo hayan terminado porque venía a invitarte a cenar.

- Si ya hemos terminado, no tenemos nada más que hablar.

- En ese caso, ¿nos vamos?

- Claro que sí, pero ¿no le das un beso de saludo a tu esposa?

- Con gusto. – vi como Blaise y Granger se besaban, era un beso largo y … apasionado, sin saber porque no pude evitar sentir como mi estómago se encogía y sin darme cuenta me descubrí destrozando la pluma que tenía en la mano, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta.

- Ah, Malfoy, ¿ te molestaría cerrar la puerta de la oficina cuando te vayas?

Me levante del asiento echo una furia, no podía creer que Granger me hubiera tratado como a un segundón, ¡Yo nunca había sido plato de segunda mesa de nadie! Ya me la pagaría, costara lo que costara Granger iba a ser mía.

-

-

-

-

-

No podía creer que Malfoy siguiera siendo tan cruel y sin moral, después de todo lo que él pasó en la guerra como era posible que tuviera el descaro de liberar a mortífagos que lo único que hacían era matar a personas inocentes, creí que había cambiado…

- Hermione, ¿me escuchas? - Blaise me miraba con esos ojos azules resplandecientes, me sentí enojada conmigo misma al estar pensando en un inútil como Malfoy siendo que estaba con alguien que realmente valía la pena porque a pesar de que Blaise fuera algo libertino lo cierto es que tenía un gran corazón por más de que lo tratara de ocultar, me dije a mi misma que lograría amar a Blaise como una vez había amado a Ron.

- Perdona Blaise, prometo no volver a distraerme, ¿qué decías?

- Te estaba ofreciendo más vino, cariño. Se que no sueles tomas más de una copa pero…

- Si quiero Blaise.

- Esa es la actitud, me alegro de que ya estés más animada. ¿Te gusta el lugar?

- ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no iba a gustarme, es el restaurante de Ginny! - Blaise empezó a reír pero mientras reía con su dulce boca morena y sus blancos dientes, no pude dejar de pensar en otra sonrisa, una sonrisa de medio lado, sarcástica y burlona y esos labios sabor a menta que…

- Hermione, ¿qué vas a ordenar?

- Ehh, lo mismo que tú.

- Estas muy pensativa Herm, ¿pasa algo?

- No nada, ¿qué me podría estar pasando?

- ¿Se trata de Malfoy, no es cierto? - el vino se atragantó en mi garganta y me costó trabajo pasarlo.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno estabas trabajando con él y supuse que como no se llevan muy bien talvez habían discutido, después de todo los dos son bastante explosivos.

- No me enfadaría tanto con tu amigo si no fuera tan cabezota.

- Si tienes razón, algunas veces es tan cabezota, pero en el fondo es un buen chico, es mi mejor amigo.- no podía creer esto, en mi cita romántica y hablando de Malfoy, justo cuando trataba de sacarlo de mi cabeza su amigo me recordaba que a veces no era tan malo estar con él.

-

-

-

-

-

- No has parado de observarlos desde que llegaron, ¿es que no piensas ir a saludarlos?- me pregunto Ania con esa mirada picara que decía que sabía más de lo que yo misma sabía.

- No, están demasiado felices para que yo vaya a interrumpirles. - dije tristemente.

- ¿Entonces porque estas triste?

- Dímelo tú.

- Mmm, no lo sé puede ser que desees estar así con tu novio y no puedes porque en este momento está enfermo y no lo has visto desde hace mucho o porque en realidad quieras estar con el esposo de tu amiga.

- ¡Ania! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Yo nunca le haría eso a Hermione!

- Tú me constaste que su matrimonio no es en serio.

- Shhhh, no lo digas en voz alta, alguien puede escucharte.

- No me cambies de tema Ginny.

- Lo que dices no tiene nada de verdad, Blaise y yo sólo somos amigos, aunque es cierto que extraño a Harry.

- ¿Y por qué no vas a verlo?

- Sabes que el sanador me lo prohibió.

- Tonterías Ginny, los sanadores siempre hacen más grandes las enfermedades de lo que en realidad son, estoy segura que no es contagioso y que a Harry le agradaría verte.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Por supuesto! Creo que hasta se mejorará si tú lo visitas y le subes el ánimo.- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- Si tienes razón, iré a visitarlo.

- ¡Oh mira! ¡Es Draco Malfoy! ¡Es guapísimo, nunca lo había visto en persona!

'

- ¿Malfoy en nuestro restaurante? qué mosca le habrá picado, debió de confundirse.

- No sabía que tenía novia, es muy guapa pero tiene una cara de huele mierda terrible.- así era, la acompañante de Malfoy era rubia, de cabello lacio, largo y brillante, vestía un vestido negro ajustado y bastante escotado que dejaba poco a la imaginación, vi como Malfoy la tenía fuertemente agarrada por la cintura y se sentaban ambos justo en la mesa delante de Hermione.

- Le diré a uno de los meseros que la atienda enseguida.

- No, hazlo esperar un poco, es lo que se merece, me voy a ver a Harry, y suerte con Malfoy.

-

-

-

-

-

De pronto vi como Blaise saludaba a alguien con la mano, supuse que serían algunos conocidos de trabajo que se habían sentado en la mesa de enfrente, me voltee y cuando me encontré con esos ojos grises no pude reprimir una mueca de evidente disgusto, que se acentúo cuando Malfoy se paro de su mesa y se acercó a nuestra mesa con su amiguita rubia, que tampoco se veía nada contenta al vernos.

- Draco, que coincidencia.- dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie.

- Si Malfoy que coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado en el mismo restaurante cuando nos acabamos de ver hace unas cuantas horas en la oficina.- dije mordaz.

- A mi también me alegra verte Granger.- me dijo con esa sonrisa sarcástica suya, luego, con la vista fija en mi acercó más a su amiguita a él.- Les presento a Corinne, ellos son mi mejor amigo Blaise y su esposa, que como te habrás dado cuenta no me tiene en gran estima.

- Si ya lo noté.- dijo la rubia con una risita boba y viéndome de arriba abajo como si ella fuera superior a mi. ¡ Pobre tonta !

- No queríamos interrumpir su velada romántica, no pensaba encontrarlos aquí, pero a Corinne se le ocurrió venir aquí, ya saben un lugar discreto para tener… privacidad. ¿No es así Corinne?

- Claro, amor.- si claro como si me pudiera tragar eso, Corinne escogiendo el restaurante de Ginny, si se veía a leguas que no quería ni sentarse, ¡ como si fuera a contagiarse con solo tocar algo !

- En ese caso no queremos entretenerlos más con nuestra conversación aburrida de casados.- sentí un gran alivio y agradecimiento hacia Blaise, por un momento creí que le pediría sentarse con nosotros.

- Que la pasen bien, nos vamos a nuestra mesa para no molestarlos.- dijo Malfoy visiblemente enfadado por verse arruinadas sus expectativas de arruinarme la noche.

- Gracias Blaise.- le dije tomándole la mano, él me sonrió guiñándome el ojo.

- No hay porque Herm, esta es nuestra noche.

-

-

-

-

-

- ¿Esta en su cuarto Harry, Dobby? - escuché que preguntaba una joven con una voz que me parecía muy familiar, estaba con Pansy en la sala de televisión planeando nuestra próxima misión y no esperábamos alguna visita.

- ¡Oh no puede ser! ¡Es tú novia! - me dijo Pansy visiblemente angustiada.

- ¿Mi novia? ¿Te refieres a Ginny?

- ¿Cuál otra? Creí que el sanador le había enviado la carta, ashhh, pero de seguro la tonta es tan necia que no le creyó y decidió venir a verte, ¿tan poco confianza te tiene tu novia Potter? - yo no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba Parkinson.

- ¡Ya basta Parkinson! No permitiré que sigas con tus burlas, por mas que tenga 14 años, no soy ningún imbécil, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tú te iras a la habitación de Dobby y no saldrás de ahí hasta que yo te avise y yo me apareceré en mi recámara y fingiré estar enfermo. ¡Hay que darnos prisa! – le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta para escuchar que le decía Dobby.

- ¿Harry?- voltee sorprendido de que me llamara por mi nombre.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, sólo quería decirte que me alegra que empieces a parecerte más al Harry que yo conozco .- no dije nada pero le sonreí antes de desaparecer en medio de la sala.

- Me metí rápido a la sábana después de tirarme un vaso de agua en la cabeza para simular sudor y aparecerme unas ronchas con ayuda de mi varita. En ese momento entro Ginny, que ya no era la Ginny que yo recordaba, tenía el mismo cabello rojo y lacio y los mismos ojos dulces color miel, pero ahora era más alta, se maquillaba más y tenía un cuerpo mucho más desarrollado que en el colegio, en definitiva Ginny era bonita pero no tanto como… Pansy. No sabía de donde había salido eso, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello en estos momentos.

- Cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo acercándose.

- Algo mejor, pero no deberías estar aquí, es contagioso, creí que el sanador…

- Si el sanador me advirtió que no debía venir pero debes entender que no podía estar lejos sabiendo que tú estabas aquí enfermo.

- Te agradezco tu preocupación Ginny pero en serio no deberías estar aquí, es peligroso.- de repente la mirada dulce y cariñosa de Ginny se endureció.

- Porque no me dices mejor que ya no quieres estar conmigo y ya.

- No es eso Ginny, pero no quiero contagiarte, en serio me alegra de que hayas venido a verme pero no quiero que por mi culpa te enfermes, no me sentiría bien si por mi culpa sufrieras.

- Ya estoy sufriendo Harry, y te aseguro que no es porque me hayas contagiado, que te mejores.- y diciendo esto salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

-

-

-

-

-

-

- ¿Cuándo nos iremos de este lugar horrendo, Draco? - estaba harto de escuchar las quejas constantes de Corinne, sólo estaba interrumpiendo mis observaciones de Blaise y Granger y no me dejaba concentrar en mis planes.

- Si no deseas estar aquí puedes irte cuando quieras, nadie te retiene.

- ¡No puedo creer que me estés hablando así! ¡Tú me invitaste! – me dijo enfadada.

- Te recuerdo que teníamos un trato, tú venías a cenar conmigo e interpretabas todo el papel de mi nueva novia y yo te compraba ese collar que tanto deseas.

- Si pero no pensé que toda la noche te la pasaras viendo hacia la mesa de tu amigo, Además hubiera venido contigo por puro placer y lo sabes.

- Pero entonces hubiera sido una cita real y no es eso lo que quiero Corinne, no estoy buscando una aventura contigo.

- Lo sé, estás buscando una aventura con ella, pero no se que le ves a su esposa, ¡ es tan ordinaria ! Además a ella no le interesas en lo más mínimo, al contrario, se ve que te odia.- dijo venenosamente.

- Si no cierras la boca en este momento te puedes ir olvidando de tu collar de perlas.- dije amenazadoramente, afortunadamente eso sirvió porque Corinne no volvió a abrir la boca. De repente vi como Blaise se levantaba por fin de la mesa, como había estado esperando hace unas horas, al parecer iba al baño.- Ahora Corinne es tu turno de actuar, quiero que retengas a Blaise lo más que puedas.

- ¿Cómo esperas que entre en el baño de hombres?

- No quiero que entres al baño de hombres, quiero que lo mantengas lo más alejado posible de su mesa cuando salga, que no me vea en su mesa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Lo suficiente para que yo me haya ido,

- ¿Me dejarás sola aquí?

- Te dejaré dinero para que pagues la cuenta, y le diré a mi chofer que te lleve a casa, ¿de acuerdo?- dije lo más amablemente que podía teniendo en cuenta que ya no soportaba a Corinne.

- No me queda de otra a menos que quieras cambiar de opinión e irnos juntos.- me susurró muy cerca del oído.

- Ya te dije que no Corinne, no arruines nuestro acuerdo, es mejor que te des prisa.- Corinne se fue directo por donde se había marchado Blaise bastante molesta, pero no le di importancia.

Por suerte el baño de los hombres quedaba bastante alejado y fuera de la vista de la mesa donde se encontraba Granger, me acerqué a ella por detrás.

- ¿Esperando a tu flamante esposo?- le susurré a su oído muy seductoramente, al parecer surtió efecto porque sentí como ella se estremecía.

- Si y no tarda en llegar y no queremos público así que ya te puedes ir con Corinne.

- ¿Celosa Granger?

- ¿De quién? ¿De ti y de tu novia sin cerebro? ¡Estas loco! ¿Por qué iba a estar celosa de alguien como tú teniendo a alguien como Blaise a mi lado?

- No lo sé, dímelo tú, porque si no mal recuerdo no tenías en muy buena estima a Blaise hace algunos días.

- Eso es parte del pasado, ahora vivo el presente.

- ¿Y en el presente amas a Blaise?- le pregunté visiblemente tenso y ansioso por su respuesta.

- Yo…, sé que puedo llegar a amarlo.

- Pero ese no es el presente, es el futuro querida, y nadie puede saber qué pasará en el futuro .- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

- Tal vez no, pero en todo caso yo ya he tomado una decisión ahora mismo y quiero que te vayas de mi mesa.- dijo poniéndose de pie, visiblemente enfadada.

- Está bien, me iré, pero no lo haré sólo.- y en ese momento la tome por los brazos y me desaparecí con ella para reaparecerme en mi auto.

-

-

-

-

-

- En serio que no importa, en realidad no me gustaba esta camisa.- Corinne me había tirado una copa de vino encima y no paraba de limpiarme torpemente, no es que no disfrutara de sus atenciones pero no tenía intenciones de tener salpullido sólo por culpa de un malentendido.

- ¡Oh! ¡Soy tan torpe Blaise! En serio yo no quería…

- Basta de disculpas Corinne mejor regresemos a nuestras mesas de una vez, hemos tardado demasiado, ¿no crees?

- Como digas.

Hermione no estaba en la mesa y Malfoy tampoco, sabía que él no podía estar en el baño porque acababa de salir de allí, pero talvez Hermione sí, decidí sentarme y esperarla unos momentos, mientras veía como Corinne se sentaba en su mesa y pedía otra copa de vino indiferente y nada sorprendida de que Draco no estuviera en su mesa. Después de unos minutos me empecé a inquietar por la ausencia de Hermione y me acerqué a la mesa de Corinne.

- Que tal Corinne, me preguntaba si podías hacerme un favor.

- Te debo una por tirarte la copa encima, así que dime encanto.- me dijo seductora imaginando tal vez otro tipo de propuesta por mi parte, pude notar que ya se le habían pasado las copas un poco.

- ¿Podrías asomarte al baño de mujeres a ver porque Hermione tarda tanto?

- Ohh… enseguida voy aunque francamente nosé lo que todo mundo le ve.- dijo hipando un poco.

- ¿A qué te refieres con todo mundo?

- Pues a ti y por supuesto a él, nunca lo había visto tan interesado en una mujer y vaya que ha tenido a muchas a su lado y mucho más guapas que la tuya.

- ¿Te refieres a Draco? - dije sin poder creérmelo, aunque por la descripción que ella me hizo no podía ser otro.

- Mmmm, yo no dije nada… ¿aún quieres que vaya al baño por tu mujercita?

- Ya no es necesario, será mejor que me vaya.- le dije enfadado. No podía creer que mi amigo estuviera tratando de conquistar a mi esposa cuando yo le había confesado que quería empezar un matrimonio de verdad. Ya se me hacía raro verlos juntos demasiado tiempo. Sea como sea de una cosa sí estaba seguro y era que Draco Malfoy no me iba a quitar a Hermione, si alguien era inmune a sus tácticas de conquistador, esa era mi Hermione.

-

-

-

-

-

-

- ¿Por qué estamos en tu auto Malfoy? ¿Y desde cuando tienes auto? ¿No se supone que odias todas las cosas muggles? – pregunté tontamente tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismos ante su cercanía.

- No todas, solo algunas, además estos artefactos muggles de verdad me gustan, en realidad me gusta coleccionarlos, pero no te traje aquí para hablar de mi auto Granger.

- Claro que no, ni siquiera debería de estar aquí hablándote, yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

- Yo tampoco

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces para qué diablos me trajiste?

- Para esto.- y sin previo aviso se acercó a mi y me besó, al principio traté de resistirme pero en un intento de coger aire abrí mi boca y Malfoy aprovechó eso para meter su lengua por mi boca, y en ese momento ya no pude resistirme y me entregué a la pasión que sentía en ese momento y saboreé su boca mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Pero hubo un momento donde el aire se hizo necesario y mi cordura regreso a mi y me separé de él.

- No puedo, no le haré esto a Blaise, no puedo hacerlo.

- Porque no dejas de pensar en los demás y piensas en lo que tú quieres, por una vez en tu vida olvídate de los demás.

- No puedo ser tan egoísta como tú.

- No soy el único egoísta, dime quien de los que han estado a tu lado ha pensado en ti antes de actuar, Weasley no te esperó cuando tú si lo esperaste, tú amiga Weasley nunca se atrevió a decirte que su hermano ya se había conseguido a otra, tú querido amigo Potter siempre ha apoyado más a Weasley que a ti, no creo que le haya reprochado lo que te hizo, y Blaise no te tomaba en cuenta hasta hace apenas unos días.

- ¡Y qué me dices de ti Malfoy! ¡No me digas que tú siempre me has tratado bien! Si no mal recuerdo siempre te ha encantado verme sufrir, aún ahora lo haces, ¿por qué debería dejar todo por estar contigo?

- Porque soy aún peor que los demás, pero nunca lo he tratado de ocultar, sabes exactamente como soy, ¡ siempre seré un cínico egoísta! , pero aún así Hermione, yo te conozco más que nadie, porque fui tu enemigo, he sido tu confidente y siempre obtengo lo que quiero y en este momento lo único que quiero es a ti, te quiero a ti Hermione.- no pude ver mentira en sus ojos, sólo un extraño brillo, estaba confundida, mi conciencia me decía que saliera inmediatamente del auto que el sólo jugaba conmigo, mi corazón decía que me quedara con él para siempre y mi razón simplemente decía que aunque me fuera de ese auto no podría sacarlo de mi cabeza nunca, entonces tome la decisión de besarlo y quedarme con él por lo menos esa noche porque por más que fuera una locura, por primera vez era mi locura, mi decisión, lo que solamente yo quería.

_Hola! Ya se que he tardado mucho otra vez en actualizar, y no es mi intención alardearlos con muchas escusas pero si con una buena noticia: ¡Subieré un capítulo cada semana! Ya no falta mucho, lo cierto es que tengo planeados 3 o 4 capítulos más para terminar con este fanfic, que espero que les haya gustado mucho. Tengo varios proyectos en mente, ya les contaré de qué se trata cuando haya terminado este fanfic, pero de una cosas si estoy segura es que no pienso subir ni un solo capítulo de otra fan fic a menos que no lleve la mitad escrita por lo menos, porque ya no quiero dejarlos colgados._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiendo los diálogos entre Draco y Hermione, además no se pueden quejar porque es un capítulo muy largo. Asi que espero sus opiniones, criticas y sugerencias. _

_¡Gracias a todos los que__ leen este fanfic, les agradezco mucho los reviews que me mandan y prometo contestar individualmente los reviews de este capítulo!_


End file.
